Gimmie Some Sugar
by Oilux
Summary: One account on a seemingly innocent website was the god sent that Yuri Katsuki needed to help to keep his family's business afloat. If skating wasn't going to be enough, maybe talking to people for payment is. And when a certain blue eyed Russian starts messaging him, Yuri figures he doesn't have anything to lose. Victuuri sugar daddy AU
1. Welcome home

Hey, it's me, your girl, back at it again with something I had on AO3! This one is a favorite of mine! I'll slowly work on uploading all the chapters here, but in the meantime, please review!

* * *

The small town he grew up in had certainly dulled over the years. Coming back after being gone for so long, he hadn't realized that so much had changed. Yuuri stepped off the plane, defeat still sitting on his shoulders, and while things had changed with him, even more had changed at home as well.

All of the other hot springs didn't last while he had been gone, his parent's being the only one still standing. Yuuri made his way home, the only thing comforting him was the sense of welcome from his parents. His mom had ruffled his hair and told him that he had been gone for too long, and affectionately pat his bit of extra fat on his stomach, saying he had come home with a bit of something extra as well. Yuuri blushed deeply and whined at his mother, she was always teasing him.

Though he had failed so terribly, everyone still asked him when he would go back. Yuuri couldn't even try to tell them that he hadn't thought of going back, that there was no passion in his blood for skating as there had been when he was younger. It wasn't bringing home money, it wasn't doing anything than letting Yuuri stay on the ice where he had always felt most comfortable.

Why bother going back to competitions where he would just humiliate himself further, and not make any money? Yuuri could skate in private and relax, and get an actual job for once. He had no problems doing just that, in fact.

"It is good to be back." Yuuri mumbled, feeling jet lag make his body ache. He laid down in his old bed, not the one he was used to but was certainly used to him, feeling his body instantly conform to the curves.

Settling into home life was easier than any competition he had ever been to. Sure, there was pressure to get money for the household, but no one was staring at him constantly, no one was watching his every move, making sure he didn't mess up. At least now, if he made a simple mistake, he didn't feel like he was letting down his whole hometown.

He found work easily at the skating rink, offered a job there by his old friend Yuko. The work was steady, her triplets not exactly ready to work behind the counter or teach students how to skate. Yuuri was awkward teaching young kids, but they didn't seem to judge him, and Yuuri had no problem with that.

"Alright, you guys have done great for today, I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Yuuri said happily, more relieved than they were that the skating lesson was done with. He slipped on his glasses as soon as he was off of the ice, blinking as the world came back into focus.

"Yuuri! That was so good!" Yuko came out of nowhere, as she always seemed to do, nearly tackling him in a hug. Yuuri pushed her away almost immediately, leaning back to get space between them.

"Thanks. It's fun teaching people who want to learn." Yuuri might have been more than supportive of his students, but only because he knew how far encouragement could take them. A lot of them were already starting to show promise.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your paycheck!" She pulled out a small white envelope, shoving it into his hands. "Sorry it's a bit low, we're a bit strapped right now. But thankfully with you doing these lessons, everything should be good!"

Yuuri nodded, tearing open the envelope and almost wincing at the amount. It was a lot less than what he had been expecting, but he supposed it was better than nothing. Hopefully it would be just enough to get his family through another month.

"Don't worry, Yuuri, we'll think of something. Why don't you start offering private lessons? I'm sure someone will want their kids trained by you." Yuko gave his shoulder a pat, and Yuuri awkwardly smiled.

He didn't say that he didn't think that anyone would take him up on the offer, because no one would want him, a failure, to train their children. Yuuri didn't even know how to properly choreograph dances, what would he do if someone actually had potential? Yuuri shook his head.

"I'll think about it."

That night he went home, handing over his paycheck to his mother with a small apology that it couldn't be more. She was still excited, telling him happily that something was better than nothing, and asked if he could help out around the hot spring before he went to bed.

It was boring, that was for sure, but he liked it. It let his mind shut off from the overwhelming thoughts trying to distract him. By the time that Yuuri got to bed, he was exhausted, asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It went on like that for a while. Yuuri working at the skating rink, then coming home to make sure that everything was running smoothly. The extra money he made was just barely enough for him to keep the family afloat, the constant weight of it all starting to get to him. It boiled down to one thing, they just needed more money.

It was late one night when he couldn't fall asleep, browsing on the internet and clicking every link that showed up. He wasn't paying attention to most of it, though he did get a message from Phichit of the recent adventure he had been on with training. Yuuri was happy for his friend, he really was, but he wished he could be there to support him.

He browsed around for a while, until he saw an advertisement that finally caught his attention. Get paid to sign up, and talk to people, it said in black lettering on a pink background. Yuuri had nothing to lose, that was for sure, not at this point in his life.

A money offer for just signing up. Yuuri couldn't find anything wrong with it, in fact. He got money for just talking to people? It was too good to be true. He went through the sign ups, filling out the main form and inputting his information, along answering any questions about himself.

_What's your favorite food?_

_What's your favorite pastime?_

_Are you a daddy or a baby?_

Yuuri only paused at the last question, not sure what the question was asking or what he should answer as. He didn't really like being called 'daddy' so he ended up clicking the box next to baby. It seemed a bit more fitting.

As soon as the form was filled out, Yuuri was blessed with a profile and an extra fifty dollars in his bank account. He nearly cried at the amount, making sure it was real before shutting down his computer and crawling into bed.

Money and all he had to do was talk to people? Yuuri could do this, at least for a little while to help out his family.

* * *

Yuuri woke the next morning to a ridiculous number of messages waiting for him on this new site. It was one thing to look at them all and wonder how he was ever going to start replying to all of them, and decided that it could wait until he got back from work. He had to turn off his phone to stop the barrage of messages making his phone vibrate as though it was getting a call.

The extra money was sent to his mother, and if she wondered where it came from, she didn't ask at all. Yuuri went to work with a smile on his face, and finally feeling like he had a safety net if his new paycheck wasn't all that it could be once more.

Work flew by, Yuuri didn't have time to check his phone until he was in bed later that night, over thirty different people messaging him about random things, though not all of them were sweet and innocent. In fact, a lot of the messages said things that made him blush darkly, hiding his face in his blankets and delete the messages immediately.

"Okay, well." Yuuri started as he skimmed over another message, this one a very graphic one about just what this man planned to do to him if they ever met. Yuuri deleted it immediately. "This is not what I thought was going to happen."

Yuuri deleted some of the obscene messages, and replied to the ones that seemed like they could be improved upon. His messages were more innocent, a simple 'let's get to know each other first' and a wait for a reply.

He had uploaded a picture of himself an old picture and one of the few he had where he just looked happy. Yuuri had many compliments showered upon him online, all of them about his picture, but only one person actually sent him a message about his profile.

_New Message!_

Yuuri blinked as his phone beeped rather loudly right in his face, preventing him from sleep for a second longer. He opened the message, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

_[Victor]: What's katsudon?_

Yuuri rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dug through his photos, finding an old one from ages ago that he had taken when his mother finally gave him the recipe and he could make them while he was away from home. He sent that to Victor, a small smile on his face.

_[Yuuri]: Picture sent._

_[Yuuri]: They're pork and rice and egg and the best food ever._

Yuuri felt himself drifting off despite his desire to stay awake, and this time the beeping of his phone right in his face wasn't enough to keep him awake. He didn't see the new message until the morning, already searching for one username out of the others.

_[Victor]: Maybe you'll be able to make me one someday soon._

_[Yuuri]: I'd like that._

If anyone noticed how he spent the whole day checking his phone and replying to messages from a certain man, no one said anything. Yuuri quickly made sure that conversation had priority, setting a different text tone for Victor specifically. After a little bit of talking, Yuuri finally felt brave enough to check out the profile of the man messaging him, and almost died immediately from his blush.

Victor was hot. Not just hot, but smoking fine. Yuuri never considered himself straight or gay, in fact he never thought of it in detail, but suddenly he was just acutely aware of how attractive Victor was. It startled Yuuri more that Victor thought he was interesting enough to talk to.

_[Victor]: What are you doing? Don't ignore me! ｡゜(Д´)゜｡_

Yuuri chuckled at the message, shaking his head. They had been talking all day but somehow he was apparently ignoring Victor. They had only been talking for a day, and Yuuri already felt like they had been talking for so long.

_[Yuuri]: I'm not ignoring you, I just got off work. It was pretty busy today._

_[Victor]: Oh yeah? What do you do?_

_[Yuuri]: I work at an ice rink. It doesn't pay very much, but it pays the bills. Plus I love skating._

_[Victor]: Would you send me a video of your work? Right now? Pretty please? ^-^_

Yuuri paused, leaving the message open on read as he considered it. He could just send one of his old skating videos, but that wouldn't be right now, and most of those videos consisted of people making fun of him for falling.

_[Yuuri]: If you don't mind waiting a minute._

_[Victor]: (づ￣ ³)づ I'll be waiting!_

Yuuri laughed at the ridiculous face, adding it to his new collection and thinking it couldn't get any stranger. Already getting kissy faces? Victor sure knew how to woo him.

He set his phone to balance on the table, starting the record button. Waving to the camera, Yuuri skated back so he was sure he was in full view, took a deep breath, and started skating.

It was always easy to lose himself in the routine when no one else was around, and this a personal piece that was never going to be in competition anyways. There was no music, but Yuuri floated around effortlessly as though there was, jumping across the ice and hearing it perfectly in his head.

It ended too soon, and Yuuri was hit with a pang in his heart as he realized he wouldn't be skating competitively ever again. He thought he was over it, but it appeared that he wasn't, tears just barely misting his eyes as he stopped the video and sent it to Victor, after slipping back on his glasses.

_[Victor]: I have no words_

_[Victor]: 3 3_

Yuuri didn't reply, he changed out of his skates and started for home, only to check his bank account later and finding an extra hundred dollars, courtesy of an anonymous donor through the site who wrote one message for him.

_'I hope to see you skate more.'_

* * *

Probably a little silly to ask since some of you have probably read this already, but please review if you liked it!


	2. Victor

Fun, fun times. Enjoy!

* * *

At the young age of seven, the last memory that Victor has of Russia is standing in the snow, feeling the cold air against his cheeks. Snow was almost always a constant presence, but it was special, his family about to leave for another county. Even though his parents had reassured him that there would be snow in Japan, it wouldn't be the same.

Still, it was a memory he looked back on fondly when he started to feel sad. Victor had been back to Russia since they had left, only for short visits. His home was in Japan, and while he planned one day to go back to his home country, it wasn't a priority.

Watching snow fall made him nostalgic though. Victor leaned his head against the window, just barely keeping his balance on the ledge. The cold window bit into his skin, but he ignored it in favor of watching the white flakes float to the ground.

He found that the only people that understood what true homesickness felt like were the ones who had gone through what he had gone through. There was not a place in Japan where Victor could get blini, and Yurio was much too selfish with his pirozhki to let Victor ever have some. He missed his homeland more than anything, more than he missed his parents when they went on their business trips.

"Vitya!" His mother burst into his room, coming to wrap her arms around him, but pulled back as soon as he reached to hug her back. "Your father and I are heading out for a while. Be good while we're gone!"

She blew him a kiss, red lipstick staining the palm of her hand as she rushed from his room. Victor was left staring at the open space she hadn't even occupied for a full minute. He moved and leaned his head once more against the window, looking below as his mother rushed out of the house like someone was chasing after her.

A lot of his time was spent alone. Victor had been alone for most of his childhood in Japan alone, finding rather random things to interest himself. He waited until he was twenty before he moved out, able to buy a home immediately after leaving from the savings his parents had left him. They didn't notice he had moved out for almost a year.

Victor always wondered what adult life would be in Russia compared to Japan though. Victor was anything but lonely, people tended to flock to him when given the chance. Though Victor had learned at a very young age just why that was.

Money was the only language being spoken all around the world.

Victor had more money than he could ever spend in a lifetime though. He could buy a house on every continent and still have enough to never have to work a day in his life. Though he did take jobs just for the hell of them, trying to find something he could be passionate about, something he could do for the rest of his life.

Before he knew it, he was twenty nine and still watched the snow fall outside his window when winter started, with his poodle close by and more often than not a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. It was days like those that were his favorites, days when no one came to bother him and he could just rest at home, and be alone.

Sometimes he thought about dying his hair, just so people wouldn't be able to find him in a crowd. Victor was much too attached to his hair though, running his hand through his silver fringe. It just made it easier for people to find him when they wanted something.

His phone beeped next to him, and Victor reached out blindly to unlock the screen with muscle memory. It was just a text, from someone he didn't know, asking if he wanted to hang out. When Victor didn't reply after a minute, another message popped up.

__[Unknown Sender]: Please, Victor? You're the life of the party! __

Victor sighed, leaning his head back against the glass. Makkachin wouldn't mind being away from him for a couple hours, but he just didn't want to go out. His phone buzzed again with a new message, and Victor knew he wouldn't be able to get away with not going.

He only stared down at his phone long enough to type out a reply, before going to get his coat. Makkachin stared at him as he left, blinking sleepily. Victor said his partings, patting his dog on the head. The snow was still falling.

* * *

Victor came home late at night, his head slightly pounding from the alcohol, making his head spin. He almost tripped over Makkachin, who had been waiting by the door for him, but in the end, Victor stumbled to the couch and collapsed on top of it.

His wallet was much lighter than it had been when he left, and there was regret that he had gone out in the first place, but he was tired and the alcohol made his mind pleasantly blank so he wouldn't have to think for a little while longer. Victor yawned, burying his face against the couch as Makkachin ignored personal boundaries and laid on Victor's back.

Too awake to sleep, and too tired to do anything, Victor pulled out his phone, browsing through the internet and just killing time. Makkachin was already snoring away, but Victor found that amusing to say the least.

It wasn't long before he found a link to a strange looking website, and it seemed to be just a terrible dating website. Victor still went through the whole process of signing up, even answering all of the stupid questions that came with it as well.

As soon as he was signed up, not really paying attention to what he was even putting down, and did it just ask for his credit card? Victor was shown a bunch of matches, scrolling images of young men and women who all had their own life stories. Soft brown eyes almost hidden behind glasses and a round face made Victor pause in his scrolling.

Yuuri Katsuki. Nineteen years old, interested in figure skating and in food. Victor scrolled through the information, pausing at one word he didn't recognize. What the hell was katsudon? It sounded sexy. Victor, not really thinking straight in his buzzed haze as he typed out a message.

He wasn't really expecting a reply, not so quickly at least. Victor had a new profile just as Yuuri did, though Victor had taken the initiative. He could feel sleep calling his name, but this was an interesting conversation.

It wasn't until the next morning when Victor woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep with his phone pressed against his cheek, Makkachin on his back, and a slight headache already starting to form. He couldn't even remember what was so important about his phone until he saw the messages and scrolled through them all.

They had started messaging that morning, and for once, Victor was eager to check his phone, ignoring the messages he got from random people, and just focusing on Yuuri. Yuuri didn't even mind when Victor messaged him again and again.

Despite what he thought, money wasn't mentioned once. Yuuri asked him what he liked to do for fun, and what his favorite food was, and mostly things that were in his profile but Yuuri said he wanted to hear from him. Victor didn't do anything for a day but lounge on his couch and talk to Yuuri, and it was great.

Victor didn't realize just how late in the day it was until Yuuri said he was getting off work, and Victor asked just where he worked. The response he got was strange, and not what Victor expected, but it was great.

__[Victor]: Oh yeah? What do you do? __

__[Yuuri]: I work at an ice rink. It doesn't pay very much, but it pays the bills. Plus I love skating. __

__[Victor]: Would you send me a video of your work? Right now? Pretty please? ^-^ __

He waited with baited breath, and it had been so worth it. The small message and the video, Victor had never seen someone perform so passionately before. Yuuri hadn't even brought up about money, Victor had asked, and he had received. His parents had always given him things when he was growing up, but Yuuri was just different.

That night, after saving the skating video to as many different devices as he could, Victor did send Yuuri a small bit of money, just because he wanted to, and he wanted to see more of Yuuri. There was just something about Yuri that made Victor want to know everything about him.

* * *

It was amazing to Victor how in just a few short days, he had gotten used to being able to message Yuuri and have that constant contact. Just about everyone else he talked to fell off the face of the earth, as Victor paid more attention to Yuuri than he did to anyone else. The only one who actually showed up to his house regularly was Yuri, and that was just because he liked to bother Victor and get free food.

Yuri showed up almost every day now, taking Victor's phone after Victor ignored him again for the fifth time. Most of the time he brought food along with him, but this time he just plucked Victor's phone out of his hands and shoved it in his pocket.

"Who've you been texting?" Yuri asked, falling gracefully onto the couch and resting his feet on the table. "Got your hopes up again?"

"Give me back my phone," Victor mumbled, holding his hand out. Yuri did nothing, just sitting there.

"You remember the last time you got a girlfriend. Just stay in your own lane and mind your own business," Yuri shrugged. Victor continued to hold out his hand, and Yuri started to scowl because of it. "Are you listening to me, you ass?"

"Not really, no," Victor chirped. "Now will you please give me my phone back?"

Yuuri was waiting for him, and it was starting to get underneath Victor's skin that he couldn't get to the phone to answer him. It was like an itch he couldn't quite reach. Yuri scoffed, getting up and moving to the other side of the room.

"Whatever, you remember what happened with Chris. I'm just trying to help you. Don't know why I bother." Yuri pulled the phone out and threw it right at Victor's head. If Victor wasn't so used to Yuri's behavior, his phone probably would have been ruined.

"I don't want to talk about Chris. I know what I'm doing," Victor muttered, his voice gaining a hard edge to it.

"Oh yeah, so you go and get involved into something just as quickly," Yuri scoffed. "Whatever, dumbass, don't even know why I try to help."

Yuri left, leaving a brown paper bag on the ground that Victor hadn't noticed before. Victor didn't make a move to follow after Yuri, biting back apologies. It didn't matter though, none of it mattered. Yuri didn't understand how this was different, why this was important. Victor went back to his phone, replying to the messages waiting for him.

It was just a conversation. It was just talking. It was just a message. It was just getting to know someone better. It was just something he could cut off at any moment he wanted to, so what if he didn't want to cut it off?

* * *

Please leave a review!


	3. Broken Screen

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Yuuri, if you look at your phone one more time while you're at work, I'm taking it away!" Yuko's voice shot over the ice and Yuri stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet and dropping his phone.

He laughed sheepishly, snatching his phone off the ice and seeing if it was cracked. It now had a couple cracks going across the screen, ugly lines that warped his screen and almost made it impossible to read.

"That's what you get for texting while you're working!" Takashi laughed, arm wrapped around Yuko. Yuuri shook his head, sticking his phone in his pocket as he turned back to his students.

"They're loud, aren't they? Now, who can show me what we learned yesterday?" Yuuri asked, bending at the waist so he was more eye level with them. His phone was vibrating, but Yuuri wasn't even sure that he could read the messages Victor was sending him.

It had been almost a week since they had started talking, a week of constantly exchanged text messages and sometimes pictures, as Victor would ask what he was doing and Yuuri thought a picture was a better way to describe it than words. Yuuri learned that Victor had a cute poodle not unlike the one Yuuri had so long ago, and most of the time the pictures that Victor sent were of Makkachin doing something he wasn't meant to.

It was late when he got off work that night, charging some parents a bit of extra money for private, basic lessons. At least when he saw they had talent, he could recommend them to his former coach, who could hopefully give them a good career. Most of them were happy to stay with him though where Yuuri could teach them little moves, like how to glide on the ice or skate on one leg.

He was exhausted when he got home, but still went on his computer before he went to his bed, messaging Victor since he couldn't text.

__[Yuuri]: Hey, sorry I couldn't reply, I dropped my phone and the whole screen is destroyed, I can't even look at things now. I might not be able to text you at work until I can afford to get it fixed. __

The reply didn't come immediately, so Yuuri changed into his pajamas, almost getting stuck in his shirt when he heard the __ding! __come from his computer. Victor was the only one he messaged from the site, but only after Victor had asked.

__[Victor]: :O oh no! What happened? I can't go without messaging you constantly. How much is it going to be to fix? __

__[Yuuri]: I'm not sure ^^; I'll try to get it fixed soon, I promise. __

__[Victor]: That's okay, as long as you're not lying so you can message other people. __

__[Yuuri]: You're the only one I message, Victor. __

Yuuri couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks, covering his face with his hands as though Victor would be able to see right through his laptop and see his blush. Only another __ding! __from his computer made him finally pry his hands away.

__[Victor]: Do you like your phone? Is it a good one? __

Yuuri glanced down at his broken phone, especially at the case. The case was the best part of his phone, in his opinion, just because it was so cute. He really wanted to get another poodle.

__[Yuuri]: I really like it. I just want to get the screen fixed soon. __

__[Victor]: I don't think I can go without talking to you for so long tho, get your phone fixed! Who else am I going to shower in my affection? (____づ￣ ____³____)____づ __

__[Yuuri]: I'm going to get it fixed as soon as I can afford it, I promise. I really like talking to you too. __

If his blush could get any worse right then, it would have. Yuuri couldn't even bring his hands away from his face to see the newest message that Victor had sent him, he was too embarrassed. Yuuri was actually glad that Victor hadn't been right in front of him. Yuri eventually managed to pry his hands away from his face.

__[Victor]: 3 3 3__

Yuuri hid his face in his hands again, this time more certain than anything that he was never going to come back out.

* * *

Victor smiled at his screen , cradling the phone against his chest. Before he could forget, he went to his account, sending Yuuri almost three hundred dollars this time, but not anonymously. He felt like they were a bit past that stage.

_'___Get your phone fixed soon 3' __

Yuuri had already signed off for the night, saying that he was exhausted from work and heading to bed. Victor wished him a good night, but laid awake with Makkachin. His dog had heard all about his newest interest, though Victor wasn't sure that Makkachin was still paying attention after Victor just wouldn't stop talking.

"He's just so cute! I'm going to have to make sure he gets his phone fixed soon, I can't not message my Yuuri," Victor mumbled, wrapping his arms around Makkachin and getting a grumble from the dog, though he was much too used to the manhandling of his owner.

Victor stretched, letting Makkachin get some rest as he went to his kitchen for a late night snack. There wasn't much to do in his house, and when he wasn't messaging Yuuri or trying to find out everything about Yuuri, he was watching television or working out. Victor really had to find more to do in his time.

His phone chimed, and Victor eagerly checked it to see if it was Yuuri even though Yuuri had gone to bed almost an hour ago. Victor felt a rush of disappointment go through his heart when he saw it was just his old friend, Yuri Plisetsky, who Victor had taken to calling 'Yurio' just to tell the difference.

__[Yurio]: I got that stupid thing you wanted I'm bringing it over __

__[Yurio]: You better not still be going on about that guy __

Victor laughed, not even hiding his amusement at his friend. He might have been talking about Yuuri a lot lately, to Yurio's dismay. Victor just couldn't help himself, he wanted to talk about Yuri a lot, so what if Yuri got annoyed with it?

After quickly making one burrito later, and ten minutes of scrolling through the photos Yuuri had sent, and maybe watching the video of Yuri skating, Victor heard a knock on his front door. Yurio didn't wait very long before he just walked in, enough time for Victor to get up and head over there, but not enough time to actually open the door.

"I was waiting, you asshole. Open the door quicker next time." Yuri muttered, storming past Victor and shoving a piece of paper against Victor's chest. Victor just barely managed to grab that and not drop his phone in the meantime.

"Thank you, Yurio!" Victor chirped, looking over the pages. It wasn't anything that Victor hadn't found online, but it did have one piece of information that Victor hadn't been able to find anywhere else. "Where'd you find this all out?"

"It's called I looked around and asked, you dumbass." Yuri was digging through Victor's fridge, a bottle of soda clutched in his hand. "And don't fucking call me that!"

Victor laughed, heading over to his couch and plopping down. Yuuri hadn't told him much about his career as a skater, but all it took was a simple google image search for Victor to find out a lot about him. Victor would have actually believed he was being catfished if he hadn't seen the video himself of Yuuri.

"Where'd you meet this idiot? He's got to be an idiot for talking to you for so long." Yuri plopped down on his couch, Victor following quickly after him.

"Oh, it's stupid," Victor waved his hand dismissively. "Just one of those dating websites."

Yuri frowned, swallowing a bite of what looked like bread and cheese, and then smacked Victor upside the head. Victor whined, clutching the now sore part of his head, looking at Yurio with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"You're such an idiot! He's probably just after you for your money." Yuri's scowl couldn't get any darker if he tried. "Why do you always do shit like this?"

"Why do you curse so much?" Victor retaliated. "I don't think he's in it for the money."

A lie had never passed so easily from his lips. He knew as well as Yuuri did that the money played a big part in it, but he just didn't want to bring that up. If Yuri knew just where Victor had met Yuuri, he would have thrown the biggest fit imaginable.

"Excuse me for looking out for you, jerk," Yuri muttered. "Whatever, don't take my advice, get swindled by the fake guy online. I don't even know why you're interested in him. Have you seen the video of him failing at his skating competition? It's so bad it's almost painful to watch."

Yuri let out a bark of a laugh, but it was cut short as Victor placed a hand on his arm, grip just a tad too tight to be comfortable. "Don't talk about him like that."

Victor might just get a little protective of the people he cared about. Even though it had hardly been a week, Yuri had grown to be someone he cared about. Yuri scowled at him, brushing off Victor's touch as though it was nothing.

"Don't tell me what to do. Don't come crying to me when your heart gets broken. Again." Yuri pulled his arm away, his teeth snapping in the air. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Victor didn't stop him, waving at Yuri as he finally left Victor's home. He flipped his phone in his hand, trying to think of just what he wanted. Victor couldn't stop thinking about the first time he had talked to Yuuri, he couldn't stop thinking about when he had asked Yuri to only talk to him.

He scrolled through his old text messages, seeing the ones he had saved from Yuuri. They were all special to him, but some were his favorites, standing out amongst the rest.

__[Victor]: I like talking to you, Yuri. 3 __

__[Yuuri]: ^/^ I like talking to you too __

__[Victor]: I want to be the only one you talk to. __

The pause between that message and the next one was the longest he had ever dealt with. Yuuri hadn't replied for almost an hour, and when he finally had, Victor had never felt such relief before.

__[Yuuri]: Sorry I disappeared, I was trying to figure out how to make it where only you can message me. __

__[Victor]: Did you figure it out? (*^▽^*) __

__[Yuuri]: Not really, so instead I just blocked everyone else. __

__[Victor]: UwU __

There were no real emojis that Victor could send the amount of happiness that washed over his chest. Reading through a week's worth of old messages, Victor could only think of one thing to say, one thing he hadn't said just yet but had been dying to since he had first started talking to Yuri.

__[Victor]: I want to meet you.__

* * *

Please leave a review!


	4. Meet and Greet

_[Victor]: I want to meet you._

Yuri woke up in the morning with a headache that started in the base of his skull, slowly spreading throughout his head. It was a relief to have money to fix his phone, as soon as he was out the door he was heading towards the electronics store to have it fixed.

By the time he got home, he didn't feel much better, his headache slowly spreading until it was pounding right behind his eyes. His phone was all fixed and waiting for him, and Yuri flipped through the messages from Victor with ease, his heart stuttering for a moment as he came across the last message sent.

I want to meet you.

Victor wanted to meet him? The only thing that was harder than actually talking to a stranger online was meeting them in person. What if he wasn't everything that Victor was hoping for?

What if Victor took one look at him and decided he had made a mistake? It was much too risky, and in a short amount of time they had grown close, and Yuri didn't want to lose Victor.

_[Yuri]: You want to meet me? I got my phone fixed btw_

The response was almost immediate, his phone buzzing softly before he could even close the messaging app. A pang went through his heart as he realized he must have kept Victor waiting all day for a reply.

_[Victor]: Yes! I want to meet you, in person. Pretty please? (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ_

Yuri laughed at the ridiculous emojis Victor managed to send him once more. Apparently he had kept Victor waiting just a second too long though, and Yuri wondered if his doubt could be heard through the messages.

_[Victor]: Pretty please? I want to hold you and kiss you in person._

Yuri's blush came full force, and his phone was pressed against his cheek as he hid his face. Victor just said things like that just to get a reaction from Yuri, even if he wasn't there to see it.

Eventually he pried his hands away from his face to reply back.

_[Yuri]: I'm not sure I'm ready. You really want to meet me?_

_[Victor]: Please Yuri? I do really want to meet you, we can just hang out and go on a date, or a walk, anything._

Yuri chewed on his lip, leaving the message on read but not replying. It seemed like such a big step, actually meeting Victor instead of just texting him. Yuri could feel his chest tighten at just the thought of having to meet Victor. He wasn't ready. Before he could message Victor that though, his phone buzzed softly once more, with another message.

_[Victor]: If you're not ready, that's okay. I just really want to meet my amazing figure skater._

Yuri was such a sucker for compliments that he didn't even try to stop his chest from puffing up slightly with pride. Victor thought he was amazing, and there was something so pleasing about being called his. Some of his anxieties laid to rest, Yuri started typing his reply.

_[Yuri]: Tomorrow, at Ice Castle Hasetsu. I get off at six, if you want to come down. _

_[Victor]: Don't worry my little katsudon, I'll be there! 3_

* * *

Four o'clock. That was the time, and Victor was already dressed and ready to go. Two hours had never seemed like eternity before, but he couldn't even do something to occupy his time now. His phone was constantly being moved from hand to hand, Victor unable to focus on it for very long.

It would take him twenty minutes to travel to Ice Castle Hasetsu, a rather dull looking ice rink that Victor never would have gone to on his own. He could just go there right now and hang out, he'd be early but any time spent with Yuri would be better than time spent pacing back and forth.

His car was a sleek, silver sports car, matching his hair almost perfectly. It had been a gift given to him by his parents, an apology that they had missed his actual birthday. Again. Still, he liked the gift, and it got him from place to place when he needed it.

His driving was called a bit 'erratic' by Yurio, and that might have been screamed with a bunch of other profanities as Victor drove them to the mall. The memory made Victor laugh, and normally the journey would have taken twenty minutes, but Victor was there in ten.

As he pushed the door open, the hinges creaked slightly, and he was immediately assaulted with the sounds of children's screaming laughter. Victor pushed his glasses back from his face and onto his forehead, balancing them carefully there. There was the scent of ice and popcorn coming from the small food area, while people skated around in a circle to cheesy music that Victor almost couldn't stand.  
He paid the small entrance fee, getting his own pair of skates. They obviously weren't the best, but they would do him well for now as he had no plan to get on the ice just yet. Victor, moved slowly, looking at every person he came across as he walked from one end of the rink to the other.

"Oh! Are you okay?" A voice grabbed Victor's attention, his icy blue eyes staring into the rink.  
He looked so different from his profile photo, where he had his glasses and his bangs in his eyes. Yuri was kneeling on the ice, helping a small boy to his feet and brushing off the light dusting of ice the boy had gathered from falling. Victor set his skates to the side, staring at Yuri as he leaned against the guard protecting the ice.

"Okay, you were doing great. Go ahead and try again, remember, don't focus too much on balance." Yuri was talking softly to the child, guiding the boy and helping him skate.

Appearing early was well worth it for this. Yuri glided effortlessly across the ice, teaching a small group of children on how to skate. Victor leaned his head on his hand as he watched, pulling out his phone with a small smirk.

_[Victor]: You're really cute teaching kids how to skate! (╯3╰)_

The reactions were even better. Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket, squinting hard at the screen and bringing so close to his face that it almost touched his nose. It must be difficult to text when he wasn't wearing his glasses, Victor realized. Though as soon as Yuri realized just what the message said, his face was overcome with a huge blush once more.

Yuri glanced around almost frantically, his eyes squinting as he tried to see Victor, who did nothing to hide himself. Victor smirked, bending down to finally put on his skates and make his way to the ice. He had never skated before, but it couldn't be that hard, right?

Boy, did he learn that was not right exactly one step onto the ice.

Victor got one step down before he went flying back, landing hard on the ice and his feet in the air like he was on some comedy show. A couple people flocked around him, helping Victor to his feet and patting his back to brush the ice off. Victor laughed along with them, legs shaking as they supported him.

Another two steps, another fall. How did Yuri make this look like it was nothing? He was so close, but already he was a couple steps away from Yuri, and it seemed like a mile away. Yuri was still squinting, trying to look at all of them but unable to see Victor.

Someone seemed to get the message about where Victor was going though, roughly shoving Victor in that direction. Victor stumbled over the ice, his legs buckling underneath him as he crashed into Yuri, both of them falling to the ground in a mess of limbs and pained cries. Luckily Victor's hand went to cushion Yuri's head at the last second, or Yuri might have gotten really injured.

"Vi-Victor?" Yuri stumbled over the words, unfocused brown eyes looking up at Victor and blinking rapidly as though that would make Victor disappear from on top of him. The blush that coated his cheeks earlier had faded, but now it was back in full force, even spreading across Yuri's ears and neck.

"Well, I knew you fell hard for me, I just didn't think this hard." Victor could feel his smile stretching to its limits. "I just couldn't wait to meet you."

Yuri covered his face in his hands, shaking his head slightly before he pushed Victor off of him. Yuri still moved with ease on the ice, rising gracefully in a fluid motion that just seemed to come naturally to him. Victor struggled just to get to his feet, and even then his arms pivoted to give him balance.

"Uh-uhm yeah, okay. You might need some lessons." Yuri mumbled, taking Victor's hand, offering balance. "Want to join my class?"

Victor nodded eagerly, already taking the chance to lace their fingers together and get just a little closer. Yuri moved him with the other students, all of them giggling at Yuri's blushing face.  
By the time the class was over, Victor could actually stand on his own and skate a couple feet, but he still fell more often than not and he might or might not have been using it as an excuse to hold Victor's hand during his lessons.

"Alright, good job today! I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Yuri said with a wave, his cheeks still barely coated pink as he went to the side of the rink, easily dragging Victor along with him.

"Can I come to your lesson tomorrow?" Victor asked, not even trying to get away from Yuri. As soon as they were close to the guard, Yuri pressed his front against it to reach for his glasses while Victor came right behind him, keeping him pinned against the edge of the rink. "Though I think I might just want some private lessons."

The words were whispered right in Yuri's ear, and Victor could feel the shudder go down Yuri's spine at the words. Yuri was a blushing mess, his mouth opening to make words but not actually able to say anything.

"Why are you here so early?" Yuri ended up asking, turning so he was facing Victor, Yuri's hands going to rest on Victor's chest because there was no where else for them to go. "I thought I said six."

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't late!" Victor chirped. "I was just so eager to meet you and go on our first date."

Yuri was never going to get rid of that blush if Victor had anything to say about it, though there was a small frown on his face, just a gentle downturn on Yuri's lips that made concern grow in Victor's chest. He gently ran his finger along Yuri's jaw, silently asking Yuri to raise his gaze, which Yuri did after a moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Victor asked softly. Yuri paused, opening his mouth but before he could even get a word out, there was a loud bang as someone slammed a door.

"Hey! When you two are all done, make sure you close up! That means you, Yuri!" Takashi leaned over the edge, laughing at their rather compromising position. Yuri pushed hard against Victor's chest, skating easily off the ice and putting on his blade guards.

"Yuri?" Victor asked softly, almost tripping over his own feet until he got to solid ground. He was actually going to need those lessons. "Yuri."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just being stupid." Yuri mumbled, his head ducked slightly so Victor wouldn't be able to see his eyes. His glasses were back in place, his cheeks losing their pink color and returning to normal. Yuri kept his hands to himself though, almost glued to his sides so  
Victor wouldn't get any ideas about trying to hold his hand again.

"If you're sure." Victor ended up mumbling, running a hand through his silver fringe. "I hope I didn't ruin things, I do still want to spend the day with you."

Yuri chewed on his lip a little, wringing his hands together and copying Victor's movements and running a hand through his hair. It fell into his face a little, and Victor suddenly wished he could pull out a camera.

"I know a little place down the road, if you want to go there." Yuri ended up mumbling, glancing at Victor. "If you want."

This time, as Victor reached a hand out for him, he waited for Yuri to take his hand, which the man did after a moment, lacing their fingers together gently.


	5. Firsts

Yuri turned bright red as he looked down on the ground, their fingers laced together. Victor couldn't stare at anyone but Yuri as they walked down the street, arriving at small cafe just a couple stores down. It was a small, hole in the wall place, something that Victor never would have looked at twice if he was on his own. He helped open the door for Yuri as they walked inside, beaming to himself as Yuri's blush only deepened.

"What do you want?" Yuri asked, and Victor tapped his chin in thought as he looked over the menu. Yuri mumbled his order to the woman standing behind the counter, waiting patiently for Victor.

"Hot chocolate, please." Victor ordered, pulling out his wallet even when Yuri tried to wave him off. Yuri flushed, but protested the whole time that Victor paid.

"Next time we go out, I want to pay." Yuri mumbled. Victor beamed, giving Yuri's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, already planning for next time?" Victor teased, taking one step closer to Yuri and invading his personal space slightly. Yuri's mouth opened, but nothing came out was a stuttering mess of words before he pulled back, leaving Victor acutely aware of how cold it was.

"S-Sorry." Yuri apologized, picking up their drinks and handing Victor his. "How's your day going?"

They sat in the outdoor seating, facing each other, feet almost touching under the table. Victor found himself inching forward in his chair, and leaned closer to Yuri with every chance he got. Yuri only stared down at his drink, fingers wrapped around it to keep the heat.

"My day is great because I finally got to meet you." Victor wouldn't have wiped the smile off his face even if Yuri had asked.

"Oh, that's nice." Yuri mumbled. Victor leaned his head on his hand, tapping his fingers against his cheek. It was nice to be able to see Yuri, actually sitting and relaxing around him and just there. Victor doesn't even mind the silence, but the longer that he didn't talk, the more he noticed how uncomfortable Yuri seems to get.

"So, if you had the chance, would you go back to skating?" Victor suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side, his arm bending a little to conform to the movement. Yuri looked at him, surprised, but then looked back down at his drink.

"I don't think that I would." Yuri can taste the lie on his tongue, not looking up to meet Victor's eyes. "It's much better to just skate for myself."

Though he did miss the victories, as few and far between as they were. He missed the praise, he missed training as his only task, he missed traveling and being able to bring in money that way. Yuri missed a lot of things that wouldn't ever happen again, just by giving up what he loved.

Victor reached out, placing his hand on Yuri's arm in a comforting gesture. Yuri looked up, his brown eyes meeting Victor's blue ones, both of them just staring at each other. Yuri felt a blush overcoming his cheeks again, but this time he didn't pulled back.

"I would hope though, that maybe you'll skate for me." Victor mumbled. "I think you're a wonderful skater, and even if the world can't see it anymore, I am honored to be the only one who gets to see that."

Yuri stared at him in shock, eyes wide for a moment. Victor didn't pull away, and ever so slowly Yuri's hand moved from clutching his coffee with a death grip to placing itself over Victor's own. Victor never let his gaze or touch falter.

"Thank you." Yuri said softly. "Do you really want to learn to skate?"

He said the words cautiously, as though expecting Victor to scoff and claim his dislike of the sport. Victor's feet were sore, his hands hurt from falling on the ice so many times, but he nodded enthusiastically before Yuri even finished the sentence.

"I would! It's something you like to do, I want to skate with you." Victor laughed. "I'll pay for lessons, if that's what you're worried about." This time, Yuri did pull away, only to frantically wave his hands in front of his face.

"No, no! It's okay! It was nice teaching someone who wasn't a kid." Yuri tried to joke. "If you don't want to learn, it's okay! You don't have to entertain me."

"I'm not entertaining you, Yuri, I really want to learn." Victor laughed. "So let's get down to the serious stuff."

Though apparently he couldn't have said anything worse to make Yuri suddenly tense up and pull away from him. Victor let his hand linger on the table for a moment before he pulled it back to himself, hands close to the edge.

"Serious stuff?" Yuri asked softly, bringing his coffee to his mouth and wincing when he drank it too quickly. When he put the cup back on the table, Victor noticed his lips were red.

"Serious stuff." Victor repeated. "What do you want me to be to you? A father figure? I don't know if I could do that, but I could try."

There that blush was again, going from the tips of Yuri's ears all the way down his neck. Yuri hunched up a little more in his seat, finger gripping his cup so tightly that it started to bend underneath his touch. Victor reached forward, gently prying the paper cup out of Yuri's hands.

"N-No that's not what…" Yuri cleared his throat. "Not that."

"Then what, a brother?"

"No…"

"Ah! So you __do __want me to be your boyfriend!" Victor said triumphantly, a victorious smirk on his face and actually starting to grow concerned that the blush was getting to Yuri's head.

"Can't you just be you?" Yuri ended up mumbling, and Victor's smile fell from more of a smirk into a surprised smile. "Can't you just be Victor and I just be Yuri?"

Victor's surprised, but he's more surprised by how much he liked being surprised than anything else. Yuri still has a blush on his cheeks and a tenseness to his shoulders, but Victor's soft smile made Yuri relax a bit more.

"I don't see why we can't." Victor said. This time he reached out, offering his hand to Yuri for the other to take if he wanted. "It might be a nice change, just being myself for once."

Yuri laughed, a pure sound that made Victor's heart speed up for just a moment. Yuri eventually reached out, taking Victor's hand and holding it as though it was as fragile as a butterfly, and easily broken. Victor laced their fingers together though, enjoying the feel of skin against his own.

"What do you do for a living, Victor?" Yuri asked, licking his lips as the redness faded and left them a soft pink. Victor might have stared, but only to see if Yuri had burned himself.

"Oh, nothing at the moment, I'm just bumming around." Victor laughed as Yuri's expression instantly grew concerned. "Don't worry about me, I always find something new to do."

Yuri still looked concerned, looking down at the table with furrowed brows and biting his lip in worry. Victor never took his eyes off Yuri, eventually reaching forward, gently touching Yuri's chin, coaxing Yuri to lift his gaze, but Yuri pulled back before Victor's touch could linger for much longer.

"Really, you hardly know me and you're so concerned about me already?" Victor leaned forward, pushing the table slightly forward in his attempt to get closer to Yuri. "I think I'm the one who's meant to worry about you."

Yuri pulled back, cutting off all their contact and leaving Victor with just the cold air against his hands instead of his touch. Victor leaned back, once more leaning his head against his hand and still watching Yuri.

"I just don't know what I was expecting." Yuri said softly, so softly that his words almost went unheard by Victor. "I don't know why you messaged me."

Victor's lips purse as he thought over what happened that night, hazy memories rising in his mind and the first time he saw Yuri's profile picture. Yuri's staring at the table, at his drink that's probably cold by now, as Victor thinks of a response that's true but not saying exactly what happened that night.

"I thought there was something special about you." Victor shrugged. "I still think there is. I saw your other skating videos, what happened at the last finals."

Yuri winced, chin almost tucked against his chest in shame as Victor stared at him. Yuri could feel Victor's gaze boring a hole into him, just making him shrink more against the chair in hopes that he would disappear inside of it.

"I honestly thought it was a different person from the video you sent me of you skating when I asked. You just seemed so free. I want to see more of that." Victor shrugged. "Why did you reply back to me?"

"Because you were the first person to send me a message actually asking about something I put on my profile and not about...about that." Yuri mumbled, so quickly that it seemed he didn't even think about the question before he answered. Victor nodded as though he knew from the start that was going to be the answer.

Soon their coffee's gone though, and they spend their time admiring the scenery in silence until Yuri's phone suddenly rung. Still, Victor doesn't speak, lying his hands on the table as he listened in on the conversation.

"Right now? Alright." Yuri pulled back his phone to check the time. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

Victor let his head rest on his hand as Yuri hangs up, and arched a brow when Yuri finally brings his attention back to him. There isn't much to say, Victor knows what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean that Victor wanted to hear it, or that Yuri wanted to say it.

"My family needs me at home to help with the hot spring." Yuri eventually said. "I have to go home."

Victor nods, cutting off whatever Yuri was going to saw with a wave of his hand, which makes Yuri's jaw snap shut so quickly that Victor can actually hear his teeth click together. Victor never once looked away from Yuri, still leaning his head against his hand.

"I'll drive you home." Victor doesn't leave it as a request, though if Yuri truly wanted to protest, he wouldn't have pushed the offer. Yuri hesitates but nods, and seemed to decide that it's better than walking home.

They leave the cafe, an air of awkward silence hanging over them with nothing to break it. Victor heaved a sigh, moving and gently grasping Yuri's hand, holding it just as gently as Yuri had held his own hand. They walked down the street in silence, but the silence didn't seem as awkward as before.

Yuri gaped at the sight of Victor's car, getting inside only after Victor had insisted on holding the door open for him. Yuri seemed nervous to touch anything inside the car, keeping his hands to himself as Victor started driving him home.

"This is where you live? You actually live here?" Victor asked, getting out of the car as Yuri seemed to trip on his own feet. "It's a bit run down, isn't it?"

Yuri sent him a displeased look and Victor couldn't help but laugh, and that just caused Yuri's blush to return in full force. Victor got out of the car, moving over and placing himself close to Yuri, though he didn't move to get closer to the hot spring.

"It's nice, maybe I could come for a stay." Victor said, crossing his arms and leaning against the car. "This was nice, Yuri. I can't wait for our skating lessons."

Yuri nodded, shifting awkwardly as though he was waiting for something. Victor tilted his head to the side, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against Yuri's cheek, and it was only quick because of how quickly Yuri moved away from him. Victor was left standing on his own, Yuri standing almost ten feet away, blushing from the tips of his ears to his neck.

"It-It was nice meeting you too." Yuri mumbled, the words coming out in one forced breath. "I'll talk to you later."

Then before Victor could say anything else, Yuri was gone, leaving Victor leaning against his car and trying to get one last passing glimpse at Yuri. He was already gone though, and Victor wasn't ready to leave and end their date just yet. Still, he got in his car and drove home, still able to feel Yuri's warm hands against his own.


	6. Dates

Victor yelped once more as he lost his balance, landing on his hands and knees on the ice. His jeans were torn, he was no doubt going to be covered in bruises , but it was well worth it for the moment when Yuri would rush over to him and fawn over Victor to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay, Victor?" Yuri asked, hands on Victor's shoulder before he tried to help Victor to his feet. "You did a lot better than last time!"

Victor grinned, brushing the ice off his gloved hands and on his pants instead. It took him only one lesson to realize that there was a reason why all new skaters wore gloves, if only to protect their hands when they fell.

"I'm okay ." Victor took Yuri's hand, ignoring the kids made kissy noises behind them. Yuri blushed a dark shade of red at the noises .

"You can stand on your own, that's more than some kids can do." Yuri said, teasing just a little bit. Victor pouted, letting go of Yuri's hand and almost falling immediately, having to pivot his hands out to keep his balance.

"Not all of us can have your natural knack for skating, Yuri." Victor teased right back. Yuri's smile was gentle, arms crossed over his chest in what just seemed like a show of his excellent balance skills.

"Oh well if you're that upset with my teaching skills, I'll go and teach someone else." Yuri waved a hand, even going as far as to start to skate circles around Victor. He had an easy smile on his face, more relaxed on the ice than Victor had ever seen him. "I'll come back when you finally figure out what you're doing wrong."

Yuri skated away, and Victor looked down for just a second as he saw the lines that Yuri had left in the ice surrounding him. He moved with such ease, and Yuri was just so confident on the ice. Victor sometimes could hardly see the difference between this and the video that Yuri sent him when he asked, and he could hardly believe this was the same person that had failed so badly in the Grand Prix finals not too long ago.

Victor looked at Yuri as he continued to skate around, the kids asking for Yuri to perform a trick for them, just this once. Yuri smiled at their requests, eventually giving in and skating over to perform a simple jump that made all the kids 'oohed' and 'ahhed ." Victor was too busy looking at the way Yuri moved to see how Yuri looked over at him for his reaction.

Carefully, Victor took a step forward, not setting his foot down completely but trying to glide across the surface . It worked so much better, his knees slightly bent, and it was like he was gliding across the ice as he had done this a thousand times before.

"Oh, Victor that's so good!" Yuri skated next to him, a pleased smile on his face. "See? I knew you could get it!"

Victor beamed, reaching down to take Yuri's hand and skating with him. Victor was less stable than Yuri, almost stumbling a couple times as they made circles around the kids all getting their own lesson, but Victor had never felt freer.

"Teacher!" Their skating stopped as someone called for Yuri, and Yuri gave Victor's hand a gentle squeeze before he went off.

The lesson went on for almost an hour longer, long enough for Victor to finally skate on the ice and not fall flat on his face every other step. Eventually he moved over and leaned against the edge of the rink as Yuri finished up the lesson with the children. It was a little humiliating for Victor to be in the same class as a bunch of children, but it was worth it to get more time with Yuri.

"Victor?" Yuri looked around after the lesson was over with, and only then did Victor realize that Yuri didn't have his glasses on and probably couldn't see him. Victor skated over to him, taking Yuri's hand and leading him off the rink.

"Did you have fun?" Yuri asked, grabbing his glasses. His cheeks were tinted red with a flush from the exercise, making him look even cuter to Victor.

"I did. Do you want to get something to eat?" Victor asked. The last time they had gone out, they hadn't done anything but get coffee, and they had only seen each other during lessons. "I was thinking a nice dinner or something-"

"Hey, asshole! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how long it took to find you?" A voice suddenly boomed, the words said with a growl. Yuri pushed his glasses up with a small frown, looking over at Yurio.

"Ah, Yurio! I was just going to get a bite to eat, do you want to come with us?" Victor offered, absolutely refusing to let go of Yuri's hand.

"Don't call me that." Yurio snapped, but his eyes were focused on Yuri. "This is the pig you've been spending all your time with?"

Yuri drew back at the insult, his free arm going to wrap around his stomach almost instinctively. He didn't respond, pursing his lips as Victor kept the smile on his face. Victor only tightened his grip on Yuri's hand when he felt the other start to pull away.

"Damn right you're taking me out. I just spent hours looking for you, I'm starving." Yurio complained, turning away , like he didn't practically scream and demand everyone pay attention to him. He started walking back out of the rink, not even checking to see if they were following him.

"Ah, I think that's my cue to leave." Yuri mumbled, trying to pull away from Victor, but the other wouldn't let go. "Victor…"

" You don't want to get to know my family? " Victor snickered. "He's my cousin, strangely enough his name is Yuri as well. I've been calling him Yurio to avoid confusion . "

"N-No that's not it…" Yuri mumbled, staring hard at the ground, he wished it would swallow him whole. "He just doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Yurio doesn't like anyone." Victor laughed, still refusing to let go of Yuri's hand. "Please go out with us?"

Yuri chewed on his lip, and Victor had a hard time not reaching up and freeing the trapped lip from the snare of those teeth. It would mean a lot to him if Yuri went out with him, but he didn't want to push him too much.

"Okay." Yuri mumbled. "I am pretty hungry."

"Great, I'm buying!" Victor cheered, almost dragging Yuri along with him as they made their way out of the rink.

* * *

This was so awkward. Yuri stared across the table blankly, Victor blocking him from leaving and Yurio glaring at him from across it. No one had said a word, not as they got in or sat down, the only words were spoken when they all ordered their food.

"I didn't think you'd ask your newest fling to come with us." Yurio eventually muttered, crossing his arms. "He looks younger than me."

"Yuri's nineteen, Yurio." Victor leaned his head on his hand once more, staring at Yurio. "You didn't say I couldn't invite him."

Yurio rolled his eyes, and Yuri still hadn't said a word. Yuri sipped at his tea as something to do, not even sure that he could say anything in the first place. Victor reached underneath the table, holding Yuri's hand gently.

"How old are you, pig?" Yurio finally looked at Yuri, asking the same question, like he didn't believe Victor was telling the truth.

Yuri blinked, coming out of the depths of his mind.

"Oh, nineteen." Yuri asked, glancing at Victor.

Parts of their relationship weren't founded yet, Yuri had so many questions on the tip of his tongue.

"Nineteen. He's a year older than me, Victor. Does this make you feel better about yourself, old man?"

Yurio scoffed, and Yuri could imagine him throwing his feet on the table if they weren't in a restaurant.

"Aren't you glad that we're happy, Yurio?" Victor asked instead. He ignored the way Yuri just seemed to slump back in his seat in defeat.

"No."

Victor laughed, even as Yuri stared at Yurio in surprise. Strange family, this was, and Yuri felt out of place just sitting there while the two of them talked. Though that had been part of what he signed up for, wasn't it? Being arm candy, even if Yuri felt like he was anything but that.

Yurio didn't say anything until the food arrived, grunting his thanks before he started to devour the food. Yuri and Victor ate at a much slower pace, actually taking the time to taste their food as they ate. Victor only let go of Yuri's hand so that they could both eat.

"How'd you two meet?" Yurio asked when he finished all his food, and after he had stolen some of Victor's as well. "I just want to know so I know what to avoid."

Victor laughed, drinking a bit more before he answered. "I was looking for skating lessons and found Yuri. You should sign up!"

"Hell no. I don't need to know how to skate." Yurio muttered. "Whatever, this was boring, Victor pay already and meet me outside."

Yurio threw his napkin down, leaving the pair sitting alone as Victor pulled out his card to pay for his meal. Yuri didn't say anything until his hand was grasped once more by Victor, and he looked up to see the older man staring at him.

"He's nice once you get to know him." Victor explained. "He'll warm up to you eventually."

Yuri nodded, not wanting to say that he didn't think there would be an eventually, he didn't understand why Victor wanted this to be a real relationship. It was easier for Yuri to go along with, but he was still at a loss for what to do.

"Yeah." Yuri ended up mumbling. "Do you want me to go out with you again?"

Internally, Yuri winced at the way he phrased that, because really Victor could ask for anything and Yuri would have a hard time denying him. His family didn't ask what he did, trusting him to bring home money in the end.

"If you want to, Yuri." Victor said, pulling back and extending his hand out to help Yuri out of the booth. "Do you want a ride home?"

Yuri nodded, and took Victor's hand after just a moment. There's no way to explain the sudden awkwardness that has descended over him, but it left Victor at a loss for what to say and Yuri feeling, like he had said something wrong. Yurio was already waiting by the car for them, despite having taken his own car.

"Let's go, Victor." Yurio didn't even glance at Victor. "I want to go home."

"I'm taking Yuri home first. I'll meet you there." Victor said dismissively, and Yurio scoffed before heading to his own car and speeding off like he was being chased. Victor held open the car door once more for Yuri, before getting in himself.

As they drove in silence with only their thoughts for real company, Yuri was only able to think about how he didn't want to ruin this. Not just for the money, but for the moments that Victor would laugh and they would skate together, for the moments where Yurio wasn't suffocating them and insulting them.

"You're staring at me." Victor mumbled, and Yuri came crashing back to earth as he realized he was staring at Victor. He was staring at the way the passing street lights made shadows on his face.

"Sorry." Yuri apologized, but there was no force behind the words. "I like spending time with you."

The car swerved for a moment, just barely hitting the bumps in the road as Victor's gaze snapped from the road to Yuri. They always seemed to have their conversations when Yuri was about to leave, but it was being forced to spend time apart that let Yuri find the courage to say what he needed to.

"I'll see you for our lesson tomorrow." Yuri smiled as they pulled up to the hot spring, getting out of the car with a stretch. "Goodnight, Victor."

"Goodnight, Yuri." Victor mumbled back, even though Yuri was already walking up the steps and unable to hear. He clung to the warmth in his chest even as he drove away, back to his home where he knew Yurio was waiting for him.


	7. Exhaustion

[Victor]: Are you avoiding me?

Yuri had been rather standoffish since he had met Yurio, an uncomfortable dinner that resulted in Yuri getting insulted and hardly speaking during the whole meal. Victor had hardly heard from him since, not in text messages or their skating lessons, where Yuri seemed to spend the whole time focusing on everyone else but Victor.

Victor never realized just how awkward silence could be until he spent time with Yuri, watching as Yuri stared at other things and seem completely content to ignore Victor in everything. Victor hadn't thought that the dinner was that awkward, but apparently it was, or he had done something to make Yuri upset with him.

Makkachin whined and laid on his chest, making Victor let out a small 'oof' as he got a face full of dog breath. He loved Makkachin too much to push him away, but someone needed to invent dog breath mints already.

His phone beeped, buzzing in his hand and making Makkachin's ear twitch and the dog to lean his head away from Victor's hand. Victor paid him no mind, unlocking his phone and seeing the new text message waiting for him.

[Yuri]: Not avoiding you, just really busy. Are you busy now?

[Victor]: No, why?

Victor had no sense in waiting to reply back, not when he knew Yuri and he wanted to talk to him. When he didn't get a reply immediately, Victor sighed, using his arm to cover his eyes as though it would completely block out the world.

[Yuri]: Can I come and see you?

No amount of warming or preparations could have prepared Victor for that text, and his heart picked up speed just at reading the words. Yuri wanted to come over? Victor glanced around, looking at the messes he had made earlier but hadn't bothered to clean up just yet.

[Victor]: You can always come and see me. Want me to pick you up?

[Yuri]: No, just give me your address and I'll be over in a little bit.

Victor quickly typed out his address, sticking on a couple of emoji's just to hide his nervousness. Makkachin whined when Victor got up, but laid down happily on the couch and refused to move even as Victor started to clean.

[Yuri]: I'll be over in about half an hour.

[Victor]: See you then! ( ˘ ³˘)

Victor groaned and threw his phone on the couch, organizing magazines and papers and everything he could get his hands on. This was not how he imagined Yuri coming over for the first time, but he didn't want to deny Yuri coming over and taking a step forward when it felt like they had been doing nothing.

Too quickly though, the doorbell rang, and Makkachin jumped off the couch to go barking at the door. Victor rushed after his dog, brushing his hair out of his face as he made his way over. Though his door he could just barely see the blurry outline of Yuri standing on the other side, and Victor took a steadying breath before he opened the door.

Makkachin had other ideas though, immediately jumping forward and pouncing on Yuri as Victor was left standing in the doorway wondering what had just happened. Yuri didn't seem to mind, lying on the ground completely dazed, as Makkachin showered the new guest in attention.

"What?" Yuri mumbled, sitting up and pushing Makkachin to the side. "You didn't tell me you had a dog."

"You never asked." Victor laughed, offering a hand to Yuri to help him up. "Come on inside."

Yuri stood on his own, and Victor let his hand fall to the side and waved Yuri inside. Yuri walked inside cautiously, looking around as Makkachin bound inside and once more took his place on the couch, waiting for the two of them.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." Victor offered, walking inside. Yuri seemed to look around almost cautiously, not touching anything. Victor went to flop down on his couch, Makkachin laying down on him easily.

"No thank you, I'm good." Yuri stripped out of his jacket, hanging it up and eventually making his way to sit next to Victor, with a good amount of space between them.

"What do I owe the pleasure to?" Victor eventually asked, turning on his television and flipping to a random channel. Now that Yuri was close, Victor turned his body to face Yuri.

"It's the first day off I've had in awhile." Yuri confessed, the last word cut off by a loud yawn. Now that Victor was so close, he could see the bags forming underneath Yuri's eyes. They were so dark, they almost looked like bruises.

"And you wanted to spend it with me?" Victor smiled, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch and slightly over Yuri's shoulders. "I'm honored."

Yuri blushed, a color that didn't blend well with the bags underneath his eyes but did make him even more adorable to look at. Victor laughed lightly as Yuri stuttered for words, not managing any words until Makkachin finally got fed up and plopped down in Yuri's lap to silence him.

"We haven't had a lot of time to talk lately." Yuri ended up saying, petting Makkachin's head. "Did you not want me to come over?"

"No, I did!" Victor quickly corrected, watching as Yuri yawned once more. "I just thought you were getting tired of me."

"I'm not tired of you." Again, his words were punctuated by a yawn. "I'm just working a lot."

Victor didn't say anything, resting his head on his arm and watching Yuri pet Makkachin as though Makkachin was the only thing that really mattered in the world. It never really occurred to Victor that maybe there was a reason why Yuri had been on the website where they met, but he was certainly thinking of it now.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Victor asked, rising from his seat. "I think I'd like a cup of tea."

Victor rose from the couch, looking down as Yuri's tired brown eyes followed him. Victor went off to the kitchen, pulling out his phone as he set the kettle on the stove and got out the tea bags as well.

He had been so caught up in just getting to know Yuri, he had forgotten why they had met in the first place. Yuri hadn't asked, and Victor had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't ever ask, but Victor would do what was expected of him.

A quick transaction later that made no difference to Victor's bank account but probably would make a huge difference to Yuri's, and the kettle was whistling. Victor poured them two cups of tea, sweetening his own to his likening and heading back to the living room, only to encounter a rather adorable sight.

Yuri was fast asleep, hands still on Makkachin as he had fallen asleep petting him, head leaning back against the couch and small noises escaping him at almost every opportunity. Victor set the tea on the table next to the couch, heading down the hall to his closet to grab a spare blanket.

Makkachin didn't like being covered with the blanket, and freed himself easily to instead lay in between Victor and Yuri. Yuri's hands instantly curled around the blanket, holding it close to his face and curling up even more. Makkachin laid his head on Yuri's lap, whining softly when he wasn't rewarded immediately with pets.

Staring at Yuri, Victor couldn't find a word for what they were. He didn't even have a reason for why Yuri would come all the way to his house, only to fall asleep just a couple minutes later. Yuri was an endless source of mystery, a person that Victor couldn't quite figure out just yet.

Victor didn't think on it anymore, or at least he refused to think on it when he knew his answers wouldn't be solved, and instead turned his gaze to the television and watching the random soap opera that happened to be on. The soft breaths Yuri took filled the air, and Victor had never felt more content.

* * *

Yuri woke slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes and his glasses digging into the side of his face. He hid another yawn behind his hand, sitting up and feeling the blanket fall off his shoulders and into his lap. He must have fallen asleep while eating dinner again, it wouldn't be the first time that it's happened.

A soft whine broke Yuri from his thoughts, making him look down at his lap where a dog was resting on it. The memories were slowly coming back, making a soft blush appear on his cheeks as he realized what he had done. He had come over to Victor's to get a break from everyone asking him to do something, and he had immediately fallen asleep on his couch. Victor must have thought he was ridiculous.

"Hello, Makkachin." Yuri mumbled, petting the dog so he wouldn't whine and create more noise.

Glancing over, Yuri could just see Victor illuminated by the light of the television, fast asleep.

A glance at his phone told Yuri that it was nearly midnight. He groaned softly, putting his head in his hands and texting his family so they wouldn't worry over where he was. Yuri didn't want to walk home when it was so late, but he didn't want to wake Victor up just to ask him for a ride home.

Makkachin whined again, but this time it was at Victor. Victor murmured in his sleep, eyes slowly peeling open to look around, as though he didn't remember why he was sitting on his couch, or why Yuri was there in the first place.

"Yuri?" Victor mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Yuri said softly, trying not to wake Victor up more. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to head out."

Yuri rose, only managing a step away before Victor's hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from moving any further. Victor still looked half asleep, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake up, but his grip so tight on Yuri's wrist that there was no chance of pulling away.

"Stay with me?" Victor asked softly. The voices on the television almost blocking him out. "It's too late to walk home."

Yuri bit his lip so he wouldn't say that Victor could just give him a ride home, that it would be fine for him to walk home alone, he had done it before. Yet once more, that little nagging thought, the thought that he wasn't allowed to say no was there, that this was what Victor was paying for.

Slowly, cautiously, almost ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble, Yuri sat back down on the couch, this time much closer to Victor. Victor let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulders and keeping him close, lying down on the couch to where they were laying on it as though it were a bed.

Victor was asleep in moments, his warm breath just barely ghosting past Yuri's ear, making his hair gently move. Yuri laid there awkwardly, the cuddling innocent and everything he had wanted in a person, eventually finding himself able to relax as he fell asleep, Victor's heartbeat his lullaby.


	8. Burnt

Yuri woke to a cold nose pressing against his cheek, Makkachin nudging him to wake up. He pushed the poodle away, yawning behind his hand as he sat up and looked around. He was alone on the couch, only Makkachin for company, still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday.

"Victor?" Yuri asked hesitantly, fixing his glasses. He had never taken them off, and thankfully he hadn't ruined them during the night. Victor was nowhere in sight, but there were noises coming from the other room.

"Victor?" Yuri asked a little louder, setting his feet on the ground. Makkachin took that as his cue, running off into the other room and barking as he went . Yuri stared at the dog, not following after him just yet.

He could just leave, escape the embarrassment before it got to be too much. Yuri came all this way to see Victor, and passed out before they could even talk, and then slept against his chest. Yuri grabbed his phone, checking the time. There weren't any missed calls or texts.

"You're awake!" Before Yuri could make a decision, Victor was leaning over his shoulder, absolutely beaming. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Yuri yelped, grabbing his phone with both hands just to make sure it didn't get sent flying out of his hand on accident. Victor's smile faded into a concerned frown, leaning back a little to let Yuri have his space. Yuri's heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest.

"You scared me." Yuri blurted put , as though it hadn't been obvious. He could feel his cheeks starting to turn red. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's no problem. You seemed exhausted." Victor waved a hand dismissively. "Your phone kept ringing, so I answered it and told everyone you need another day to rest. Your mother was very nice, by the way, she wanted to know why you hadn't told her about me."

Whatever hopes Yuri had for his blush fading went out the window after hearing that. He had talked to his mom? Everyone probably thought he hooked up with a random person, and now he was missing out on a whole day's pay by not teaching skating lessons, and there was so much to do-

"Yuri." Victor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and without thinking Yuri rose from his place. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have to go though." Yuri gave Makkachin's head a scratch or two , not looking Victor in the eye. "I didn't mean to be here for this long."

Victor's face softened in hurt and Yuri wished desperately to take the words back, but they were already out there and he couldn't take them back. Victor's hand eventually reached out, taking Yuri's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You came over yesterday, and you were so exhausted that you fell asleep on my couch barely ten minutes after getting here. The bags underneath your eyes were so dark they looked like bruises. Missing one day of work isn't going to put you that far behind. Stay with me." Victor might have meant the last couple words to come out as a request, but to Yuri they came out as anything but. Victor wanted his time, he was paying for it. This was what was expected of him, wasn't it? Yuri took a deep breath.

"Okay." He said softly, and the smile that lit up Victor's face made Yuri's heart swell slightly. Yuri's time might be paid for, but he actually did like spending time with Victor.

"Do you want to go out to get something to eat, or I can make us breakfast?" Victor asked, gently tugging on Yuri's hand to urge him forward. They moved together to the kitchen, Yuri trailing after him with a soft blush starting to stain his cheeks and a smile on Victor's face.

"Whatever you want is fine." Yuri mumbled, leaning against the counter when Victor went over to root through the fridge. "I think I'll just make us something."

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, watching Victor fret around the kitchen. Yuri only intervened when Victor looked ready to burn something, or even looked as though he needed help. Victor finally gave Yuri vegetables to chop, leaving him to his own devices. Yuri could hear eggs crackling in the frying pan.

Yuri was chopping up a bell pepper, figuring they were making omelets or something, when he felt hands gently grasp his hips, pushing him against the counter slightly as Victor's warmth pressed against his back. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat, Victor's head coming to lean down on his shoulder and rest there. Yuri's hands completely froze, pausing as he glanced at Victor.

"You're very soft." Victor mumbled, reaching forward, placing his hand on Yuri's and starting to cut the bell pepper once more. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Yuri flushed a darker shade of red, unable to escape Victor's hold with the counter pressing against his stomach and Victor pressing against his back. He eventually managed a little nod, his chin almost tucked against his chest with how hard he was ducking his head. Victor tilted his head a bit more, just barely brushing his lips against Yuri's shoulder. Even though Victor's lips never touched his skin, Yuri could swear he felt them burning a hole through the fabric.

"You should stay over more often then." Victor murmured, just letting his hand hold Yuri's own once the bell pepper was properly sliced. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, hesitantly leaning against Victor.

"Victor?" Yuri asked softly, still not opening his eyes.

"Yes?" Yuri almost lost his train of thought as he could feel Victor's breath ghost against the shell of his ear, making a shudder go down his spine.

"Your eggs are burning."

Victor jerked away with a muttered curse in Russian that Yuri couldn't understand. Victor grabbed the frying pan, tossing the burning eggs into the sink all the while cursing in Russian and trying to douse the flames.

Yuri stared at the frantic movements, not moving until Victor finally put out of the fire and they were left with smoke in the kitchen and a concerned Makkachin who was whining softly. Yuri only moved forward to see the smoldering remains of the eggs, and couldn't help it before he burst out in laughter.

Victor looked at him in surprise before laughing along as well, Makkachin soothed by their laughter as he realized nothing was wrong. They laughed until their sides hurt and they had to grasp the counter for balance, and both stopped after a long while as they looked at each other.

They had gravitated towards each other, faces close together and both with a light blush.

"I think we'd do better going out for breakfast." Victor eventually said, not so subtly glancing

down at Yuri's lips. Yuri pulled away quickly, brushing his pants off as though there was dust on them.

"With your cooking, I think so." Yuri smiled, offering Victor his hand.

Victor took his hand with a bright grin, and Yuri thought to himself, that if this was what he was being paid for, time spent with laughter and ruined breakfast and memories, then he wouldn't mind doing that for free.

* * *

Breakfast was nice, at a small dinner that was only ten minutes away. They came back to Victor's place only an hour later, once more sitting down on the couch which still had the blanket draped over the cushion from them sleeping on it.

Victor put on mindless television, seeing the morning cartoons play that Victor used to watch when he was a child. Yuri didn't seem to mind, letting Makkachin on the couch so he could shower the dog in affection, which Makkachin eagerly soaked up.

"So why are you running yourself to exhaustion, Yuri?" Victor asked, throwing his feet on the table and relaxing. Yuri shrugged, poking Makkachin's nose and getting a snort from the dog.

"I have a lot of work to do." Yuri mumbled. "I'm not bringing home money through skating anymore, so I need to bring home money somehow."

Money. It just always seemed to be a topic for Yuri. Yet after checking his bank account and seeing it in the negatives for the tenth time in a row, money became a dreaded topic to talk about. He was sure that people could tell by his ragged clothes and exhausted face just how tired he was.

"That makes sense." Victor moved, picking up Makkachin and settling himself next to Victor. "Why did you sign up for that site?"

There was another question he couldn't bring himself to think about. Yuri's shoulders tensed slightly, even as Victor moved and draped his arm over Yuri's shoulder. Instead of denying the question, he asked something else instead.

"Why did you?"

Their gazes met, wide brown eyes slightly hidden behind glasses meeting blue. Yuri doesn't think too much of their age differences at times, Victor's only nine years older than him, but still Yuri knows it would bother some of his friends. Though they would probably get more offended that Victor was paying for this time than anything else.

Victor doesn't answer, just as he didn't answer the last time that Yuri asked that question, instead he leaned forward, and Yuri could feel their noses brush ever so gently. Yuri's heart raced against his chest, a pounding that he was sure that Victor could feel being so close, and suddenly Victor was so close and Yuri did not feel ready for this point in their relationship-

Before he could think too much, Victor's lips just barely pressed against his own, soft lips that were slightly chapped, completely cutting off Yuri's thoughts. Victor's eyes were closed, and so he didn't see that Yuri's eyes were wide open, staring at Victor with shock in his eyes. There was just that one taste though, that little bit of touch before Victor was pulling back, brows furrowed and no doubt wondering why Yuri hadn't kissed back.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked softly, and Yuri slowly nodded, afraid that if he talked he wouldn't be able to form words.

Yet hesitantly, because that barrier had already been broken, by someone else and not himself, which seemed to be how Yuri's barriers were always broken with Victor, Yuri leaned forward and shakily pressed his lips against Victor's once more, this time squeezing his eyes shut and trying to erase the word 'no' from his vocabulary.

* * *

Later that night, as Yuri curled up for a nap and Victor put on a movie, Victor gently guided Yuri to lay his head on his lap. Victor gently ran his hands through black hair, thinking back to the kiss they had shared.

The movie carried on unnoticed, as Yuri slept with Victor's hands gently running through his hair. The silence of Yuri's breathing was only broken by the quiet murmur of people talking in the movie, until suddenly Victor's phone chimed with a text.

__[Christophe]: im free tonite bby wanna come over? I miss u __

Victor's fingers hesitated before typing out the automatic ' __yes' __that he always seemed to type when Christophe texted him. Glancing down at his lap, Victor brushed the bangs out of Yuri's face as he thought over his reply. Christophe wouldn't be too upset if Victor denied him, Victor had done it before.

__[Victor]: Can't, busy tonight. __

He didn't offer any other explanation than that, turning his phone on silent as he turned back to the movie he wasn't really paying attention to. Yuri murmured gently in his sleep, hands curled near his face and the bags underneath his eyes finally starting to fade away.


	9. Hot Water

Victor ran his hand through the silver fringe over his face, brushing it away from his eyes. There wasn't anything to stare at but the ceiling, his hair falling into his eyes and irritating him to no end. He was bored out of his mind, thinking back to the previous conversation he had with Yuri as the man had left his home. Victor hadn't wanted him to go, wanting the cuddling and soft touches, but Yuri had things to do at home, and Victor didn't want to hinder that, no matter how selfish he was feeling.

"What do you do when you're not teaching skating? You're always so busy." Victor complained, arms wrapped around Yuri's waist to prevent him from getting up and leaving him. Yuri had a flush on his cheeks, a bit of tenseness to his shoulders but he had long since given up on trying to get away from Victor's hold.

"My family owns a onsen." Yuri explained. "I help them run it."

"I didn't know we had one so close by." Victor said, surprise leaking into his voice. "I would have gone if I knew one was so close."

Yuri blushed, and Victor smirked, wondering just what was going through Yuri's head at the thought of Victor coming to see the onsen. Victor had buried his face in Yuri's shoulder until the man had insisted that he had to go back to work, despite Victor complaining the whole time.

"I never get to see you." Victor whined, finally loosening his hold on Yuri. Yuri only laughed lightly, his voice light.

"I spend all of my free time with you. " Yuri explained, giving Makkachin pets so the dog wouldn't fret. "I'll text you when I can, okay?"

Victor had pulled him into a kiss, a searing kiss of passion that made Yuri place his hands on Victor's shoulders to push him away. Victor had smiled at the blushing mess he had made Yuri, quite enjoying the sight of it. Yuri had muttered something about leaving before he was gone, leaving Victor with the feeling of Yuri's lips on his but nothing to show for their encounters except burned eggs still sitting in his sink.

He laid on his couch, completely bored and once more staring at the ceiling. Yuri had left yesterday, Victor didn't feel like going to the skating lesson. His feet and knees were starting to become covered in purple bruises from constantly falling, and he didn't want to add more to that collection right now.

Makkachin snored in his sleep as Victor moved, grabbing his phone and typing a quick search on Google. What could he say, he was __bored __and he knew where his entertainment was waiting for him.

Their small city only had one onsen, a small place that blended in with the shrubbery and trees trying to overtake it. The drive there wasn't long, barely five minutes, and Victor knew why it hadn't taken Yuri long at all to walk over to his house.

He twirled his keys in his hands, spinning it around his finger as he walked up the cobble steps. Victor didn't knock before walking inside the establishment, but the door seemed almost willing to fall apart in his hands as he slid it open. As he stepped inside, Victor's feet met old carpet, an old looking living room, and an old woman as well.

"Welcome, welcome! Have you come to relax?" She asked, already tugging him inside. Her clothing was threadbare, some stitches coming loose and the colors dull with age. Victor followed her obediently.

"If it's no trouble." Victor mused, though the place almost looked empty.

They passed a bar serving only a couple people, as the woman that Victor was starting to think might have been Yuri's mother, led him into a private room. He was given a yukata, something Victor thought might have been lime green at one point but was now a faded memory of that. Pieces of thread from the garment peeked out from his sleeves and hem as he dressed himself.

As he looked around, Victor noticed that almost everyone's clothing seemed to be in the same state as his own, even the furniture was no better. Tables had finish flaking off, chairs were warped from age, the whole place reeked of old age and neglected upkeep.

"You're Yuri's mother, aren't you?" He asked, not paying attention anymore to the walls that needed a new panel or a fresh coat of paint. "I'm Victor."

"Oh! Yuri should have told me you were coming by! That boy doesn't tell me anything!" She laughed though, no bitterness in her tone. "He's around here somewhere, I'll let him know you're here."

Victor thanked her softly, hoping she would take her time finding Yuri just so he could look around more. It was slowly becoming more apparent to Victor why Yuri was on that site, and while he didn't like the answer, it was as though all the pieces were falling into place.

"Did he tell you about me?" Victor shamelessly asked, finally entering the steaming outdoor hot spring. Yuri's mother averted her eyes when he stripped, which Victor was thankful for.

"No, he keeps things like that to himself." She sighed a little. "I'm glad he's found someone though. He's been alone for too long."

Victor nodded once more, resting his head against the stone and his whole body relaxing at the hot water. He would never get out of it if he could, eyes sliding shut as he relaxed.

"Excuse me." Victor's eyes opened to narrow slits when he heard Yuri's mother start to move away. "Has Yuri dated anyone else?"

She hummed for a moment, thinking over her answer. "There was one person he talked about when he went to train in America. You should ask him though."

Victor didn't say anything to stop her this time as she left, leaning his head back once more and eyes slowly drifting shut. Just for how wonderful the onsen was, Victor didn't understand why they didn't have more business. The hot water was heaven.

* * *

"Yuri! Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was so cute?" His mother called from across the room, still managing the front desk in case they got more customers. Yuri jumped, nearly dropping a drink he was holding in his hand.

"What?" He stumbled out the word, as though it was trying to come out before he could actually form words. His mother just stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"Your boyfriend. So cute, why didn't you tell us you were dating someone so handsome! And polite." His mother sighed. "Your father used to be like that."

"I can hear you!" His father yelled from the other room, causing his mother to snicker behind her hand. Yuri was still standing there in shock.

"Vi-Victor?" Yuri stuttered, cursing himself as he heard himself stutter. "Did he-"

"Oh, he's upstairs! Go ahead and bring him a drink!" His mother shoved a bottle of sake in his hands and a couple of glasses as well, as though she expected Yuri to drop everything and dine with Victor.

He turned away from her, rushing upstairs to the main bath where he knew his mother always took guests to on their first visit. Yuri took a couple deep breaths before his fingers found the handle and the door slid open easily. Warm air brushed past his face as he stepped outside.

"Ah, Yuri!" Victor's arms are hanging over the edge on the rocks, his cheeks flushed from the steam, a wet rag draped over his silver hair. Yuri felt one of the glasses slip from his grasp, crashing onto the ground and shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Victor?" Yuri felt like that was all he could say, hands clutching the bottle of sake and the other glass so he wouldn't drop that one as well. "Wh-what are you do-doing here?"

Yuri felt ready to pass out from the flush on his cheeks, especially as Victor leaned back and Yuri got a glimpse of chest and smooth muscle and more stomach than he should be seeing. Victor moved, standing in the water before Yuri could close his eyes, and Yuri saw __much __more than he ever thought he would.

"You dropped the glass, I guess we'll just have to share." Victor laughed, stepping out of the water and Yuri finally squeezed his eyes shut but the mental image was burned into his brain. Victor stepped closer to him, but Yuri held his arms out defensively.

"There's gl-glass." Yuri stuttered, still flustered beyond belief. "Just wait."

Yuri took a couple cautious steps forward, peeking open his eyes to stare at the ground and not step on the glass, squeezing his eyes shut once more once he was close enough to see Victor's toes. He shoved the bottle and glass against Victor's chest, and boy Victor had softer skin than he thought it would be, Victor's hands coming up to catch the glass and the drink before it dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, not stepping back but not stepping forward either. It seemed like a good middle ground to meet Victor at, to get the answer that he wanted but remain a respectful distance away. Victor turned away, and Yuri visibly relaxed when he had his space once more.

"You said your family owned this place and I've never been to an onsen before." Yuri heard the clink of glass hitting metal as Victor set down the drink and picked up his yukata instead. Yuri didn't realize just how close Victor was until Victor was suddenly cupping his chin, urging him to look up.

"Did you not want me to come? You never said I couldn't visit you at work." Yuri refused to open his eyes, but he could feel Victor's breath brushing over his cheeks. "Yuri."

Yuri's name came out as a purr, and if Yuri hadn't already been blushing scarlet he would have been right then. Victor's fingers were light against his skin, but his touch felt l ike fire, and Yuri wondered for a second if his skin would be red where Victor touched him.

"Yuri, do you not want people to know about us?" Victor's words still come out as a purr, even as Yuri thinks _'___just what are we' __in response to the question. Finally though, Yuri reaches up, pulling Victor's hands away from his face and taking a deep breath.

"I'd appreciate you asking me next time." Yuri mumbled, eyes opening to see Victor looking down at him in surprise, before he slowly nodded. Thinking back to it, it was the first thing that Yuri had actually asked for.

"You didn't want me to come here." Victor said the words as an accusation, not even a question. Yuri doesn't respond, his silence answers for him that way. "Why not?"

Yuri shrugged, because he can't explain to Victor that Yuri didn't want Victor to see their obvious struggle for money. He didn't want Victor to announce to his family that they were an item, when their relationship seemed anything but normal. He didn't want Victor pushing for something he wasn't sure he was ready to give.

"Why don't you ask me before you assume? " Yuri asked instead, a habit he was forming when he didn't want to answer a question. Victor sighed through his nose, taking Yuri's hand and gently tugging him back towards the hot spring, the hot water letting out steam.

"Will you come and relax with me?" Victor asked, finally actually asked something, and that made Yuri look him in the eyes and slowly nod.

Yuri didn't get into the water, sitting down on the edge and letting his fingers dance along the surface as Victor stripped and settled back down to relax. Victor leaned his head against the stone, eyes slowly drifting shut until they were narrowed slits, as they sat in comfortable silence that they seemed to have gained in their relationship.

When Victor was done soaking, he only rose out of the water because Yuri made him, with his fingers pruned and skin flushed red, Yuri took his hand and made sure to lead him safely through the shattered glass he had neglected to clean up, and inside. It was too late for Victor to go home, and Victor seemed a bit too relaxed to truly drive safely, and so Yuri led him to a spare room they kept where men who drank too much slept off their hangovers.

The onsen had seen better days though, and the room was empty when Yuri led Victor to lay down on the bed, gently tucking him in. Victor held onto his hand even in sleep, and when Yuri finally pried his hand away to step back, he tucked the blankets around Victor and pressed a soft kiss against Victor's forehead. Victor slept on, warm and relaxed and blissfully unaware.


	10. Rude Awakening

Yuri woke up warmer than he normally was, considering he liked to keep his window open a crack to let in fresh air. He wasn't complaining, snuggling into the warmth and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. His alarm was bound to go off at any minute, Yuri could feel the sun against his arm and part of his face, which only bothered him a little. It was almost as warm as the blankets, which as Yuri heard his phone start to ring shrilly with his alarm, should not be as warm as they were.

Yuri's hand automatically reached out to stop the sound, but something else beat him to it, and the alarm was silenced. Yuri's brown eyes opened to see what caused his phone to silence itself, but all he was met with was not the sight of the edge of his bed, but the bare chest of a man that Yuri was sure he had left in the other room.

All at once, it was as though he had fully woken up, and Yuri shoved himself away from Victor, pushing him off the bed. Victor landed with a groan and all of the blankets from the bed, his yukata still on but loosely hanging off his form. Yuri's breath came ragged in his chest, it was as though he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Ow, Yuri, why'd you do that?" Victor laid on the floor of Yuri's bedroom, one leg still up and resting on Yuri's bed, and Yuri still felt like he couldn't get enough air, leaning back against the wall. Victor slowly sat up, brushing his hair away from his face, his eyes still full of sleep.

"Why are you in my bed?" Yuri almost screeched, his face turning a bright shade of pink. Victor blinked, seeming confused by the question as he laid back on the ground.

"I wanted to sleep next to you." Victor eventually mumbled, staring up at Yuri as he shot up like a rocket. "Yuri?"

"No." Yuri shot down immediately, snatching his glasses and shoving them on his face. "Why don't you ever __ask__ __me?"__

Yuri's hand was already on the handle of the door, ready to bolt. Victor was in his __bed, __with tousled hair that implied they did more than just sleep in the bed, and sleepy blue eyes that stared helplessly at Yuri. Yuri felt his breath catch in his chest, almost making it hard to breathe. Victor was frowning, trying to think of the answer that Yuri wanted to hear. Victor just hadn't thought to ask Yuri.

"I don't know." Victor eventually murmured, his heart aching as he saw the hurt that passed through Yuri's narrowed brown eyes.

The door slid open silently, yet the sharp click of the door closing once more was louder than if Yuri had slammed it shut. Victor could hear the footsteps of the other as he walked down the hall, but all he did was lay his head down on the ground and sigh, covering his face with his hands.

"Yuri." Victor eventually called, rising from the floor and fixing his yukata so that it properly covered him. He wasn't sure what he expected, for Yuri to come back into the room when Victor called him back, but when Victor opened the door, Yuri wasn't there.

Muttering a curse, Victor went back to his room and changed into his clothes from yesterday, leaving the yukata on the bed. Victor searched the onsen for a couple of minutes, but Yuri was nowhere in sight and Victor was left with an unsettled feeling in his chest. He didn't think that it was such a big deal, but it felt like someone slapped him in the face. How could he have been so stupid?

"Have you seen Yuri?" Victor asked almost everyone he came across, some of them sending him strange looks and some of them shaking their heads. Victor kept running his hand through his hair, brushing the fringe out of his face. It wasn't until he came across Yuri's mother that he got a real answer. His hair looked like it had been through a windstorm with how often he kept running his hands through it.

"He rushed out of here in a hurry." She answered, not so subtly sending him a calculating look. "Seemed very upset. What happened?"

"I just really need to see him to make sure he's okay." Victor tried to explain without saying just how badly he messed up. "Where do you think he went?"

She sighed, not saying anything for a long moment before she gave in. "Whenever he's upset, he goes to the rink. You might find him there."

Victor was out of the onsen before she had even finished her sentence.

He caught a glimpse of himself as he climbed into his car, hair pushed back from his face and still tangled in knots, his yukata constantly trying to fall off one shoulder and his eyes bright. Victor didn't think on his appearance through, driving his car much too hazardly to be safe as he made his way to the ice rink.

It was closed, or at least it looked closed. As Victor parked his car and started towards the building, he wondered if it was even open, or if Yuri was even there in the first place. He didn't have any other leads though, and headed towards the entrance.

It was unlocked, opening easily as he pushed the door open. Victor was immediately bathed in music, pouring out from the rink as he made his way down to it. At first, Victor didn't see Yuri, he only saw the open ice, but then Yuri flew across as though he was racing someone, and Victor's eyes were locked on him.

Even from above, Victor could see how hard Yuri was pressing on the ice, his blades leaving harsh marks on the ice instead of smooth lines like they normally did. Victor didn't say anything, staying slightly out of sight and only observing. Yuri's shoulders were tense, his cheeks red as he exerted himself on the ice. Victor wanted to hang his head in shame.

The music was loud, thrumming through the air and full of energy. It was unlike anything that Victor had seen online that Yuri had skated to in competitions. It was almost angry, with the harsh beats of the drum and the way Yuri skated across the ice.

Victor didn't focus too much on the music though as Yuri suddenly jumped into the air, spinning gracefully and landing shakily. Even from where he was in the stands Victor could see the frown lacing Yuri's features. It was hardly another second before Yuri was flying through the air, but this time he landed smoothly, as though he had never stopped skating.

He slid over the ice, bending down and holding his ankles as he started spinning, head tucked between his arms. Victor couldn't take his eyes away from him, watching as Yuri seamlessly moved from spinning to gliding over the ice, not even dizzy from the movements. Victor's eyes could barely keep up with Yuri as he spun and danced across the ice, jumping into the air and landing much more gracefully than he had the first time.

The song never seemed to end, and Victor realized that it must have been playing on repeat. Yuri only stopped when he threw himself into a jump, gliding gracefully in the air but landing hard on the ice. His hand touched the ground for a moment but then he just seemed to crumple, panting in exhaustion as he laid on the ice.

Victor hesitantly moved down from the stands, shutting off the music and standing at the edge of the rink. Yuri only moved when the music was shut off, his body sagging with fatigue and covered in sweat. Victor didn't say anything until Yuri was at the edge of the rink, putting on his skate guards.

"I'm sorry." Victor eventually murmured, though his voice was loud in the echo of the empty rink. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have." Yuri agreed, his tone more biting than Victor had ever heard it before, but then his shoulders slumped, anger draining out of him.

"We didn't do anything. I'll ask next time." Victor said, reaching for Yuri's phone before Yuri could grab it. Yuri sent him a look of furrowed brows and a slight frown, his body still screaming with exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, his voice taking on an anxious strain that Victor hadn't heard before. More guilt gnawed at Victor's stomach.

Victor slowly put the phone in Yuri's hand, as though hoping Yuri would change his mind and give it to Victor, even though he had no idea why he wanted it in the first place. Yuri took a couple unsteady steps, shrugging off Victor's help when he stepped forward to help.

"I'm fine." Yuri said as Victor opened his mouth, and Victor's mouth snapped shut before he could really ask his question.

"Yuri-"

"I said I'm fine."

Silence captured them for a few moments before Yuri stumbled, and Victor wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist, ignoring the protests from the other man as he helped him to the locker rooms. Victor only let go of Yuri when Yuri was sitting down on the bench.

Silence managed to get it's claws in them once more as Yuri took off his skates, while Victor leaned against the lockers themselves. Victor knew something needed to be said, but he had no idea what, and the silence was becoming deafening, harder to break the longer he waited before speaking.

"Your skating was amazing. I've never seen anyone pull off moves like that." Victor eventually complemented, only getting a scoff from Yuri. "I'm serious."

Yuri looked up at him, lacing up his tennis shoes, the anxious look in his eyes fading softly at the praise. Yuri relaxed and laced his shoes, this time holding his hand out for Victor to take as he needed help rising.

"I promise, next time I'll ask, Yuri." Victor said softly, noticing how Yuri wouldn't meet his gaze. "I don't want to mess us up."

A soft blush traced over Yuri's cheeks, not from exhaustion this time. Victor stopped walking as Yuri stopped walking, turning to face Yuri as they were almost at the doors of the rink. Looking down at the ice, Victor could still easily see the harsh marks on the ice from Yuri's skating.

Yuri's hand came out to gently cup his cheek, which broke off Victor's train of thought. Yuri stood on the tips of his toes to gently press his lips against Victor's own, this kiss sweeter than anything they had shared before. Yuri was the first one to break away, his blush nothing compared to the blush that Victor had, and Yuri was convinced nothing would compare to the dazed look that was in Victor's blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming after me." Yuri said softly, one hand still cupping Victor's cheek. Victor reached up to hold Yuri's hand, pressing a gentle kiss against Yuri's palm.

"I always will." Victor reassured.

Yuri smiled and led them out of the ice rink, hand still holding Victor's own, not seeing the complete lovestruck expression on Victor's face.


	11. Katsudon

Victor didn't hear from Yuri for almost a week, no texts, no calls, nothing. Victor didn't go to his skating lessons, he would stare at his phone, but he wouldn't send messages out, waiting to see if it was simply one of the times that Yuri needed a moment to talk to him first.

It was almost a week later when Yuri finally sent him a text, the chime of Yuri's text breaking him out of his afternoon nap. Victor blinked at his phone, swiping across the screen and thinking for a moment that he had gotten a text from Yurio and not Yuri.

__[Yuri]: Can I come and see you? __

Victor was already typing out his reply when it dawned on him who just was texting him, and he bolted up to hastily clean up his mess of a house. He wasn't a tidy person to begin with, but he didn't want Yuri to think he was a slob.

__[Victor]: Yes! My door is always open for you. __

He didn't check his phone again until ten minutes of frantic cleaning had finished, though the sound of his doorbell broke his thought as he quickly tossed it aside. Yuri was standing on the other side of the doorway, hands shoved into his pockets and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey." Victor said softly, pulling back to let Yuri inside. Yuri hesitated before walking in, stepping past Victor and greeting Makkachin.

There was an awkward air about them, Yuri seeming to pointedly ignore Victor before he walked over to the couch. This wasn't like last time, Yuri wasn't keeling over from exhaustion, but Victor didn't think this was a social call either.

Victor made his way over and sat down next to Yuri on the couch, his blue eyes following Yuri's moves closely. Makkachin hopped onto the couch, laying down in Yuri's lap and demanding all of the other man's attention.

"Yuri?" Victor eventually asked, hesitantly, afraid he would get his head bitten off. Yuri's brown eyes rose to meet his own, and Victor felt a bit of worry wash over him as he saw how blank Yuri's eyes were.

Yuri's hands pet Makkachin, while Victor slowly moved forward, just a couple inches to get close to Yuri. Victor slowly moved, grasping Yuri's chin, thumb reaching out to touch Yuri's lower lip, and still not getting a hint of a reaction from Yuri.

"Yuri." Victor said softly, voice only a whisper. "You okay?"

The words tumbled out, and Victor winced as he realized what a stupid question that was. Yuri pulled back from his touch, but didn't move any further away than that, focusing on Makkachin in his lap.

Victor irritably ran his hands through his fringe of silver hair, uncertain of what he should do. Yuri didn't seem in any shape to talk, but the longer the silence went on for, the more that Victor was completely convinced that he was not prepared to deal with this situation.

He didn't have long to think on it though, as Yuri moved, leaning his head against Victor's shoulder gently. Victor stiffened for a moment, just out of reflex, before he moved, wrapping an arm gently around Yuri to hold him close.

The silence didn't seem as suffocating before, but Victor couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when it had become awkward in the first place. Yuri's hands were no longer petting Makkachin, but balled into fists against Victor's lap, the young man as tense as a board.

"It's okay." Victor said softly, helping Yuri move, pressing the young man to rest against his chest, briefly pulling back to take off Yuri's glasses, and letting Yuri bury himself against his chest.

Victor had never bothered to move the blankets from when Yuri had last spent the night, simply throwing them over the back of the couch in an attempt to seem organized but just looked lazy. Though for once his laziness came in handy, and he grabbed the blanket to drape over Yuri, almost cocooning Yuri against Victor's chest.

"It's okay, I'm here." Victor didn't understand __why __Yuri was upset, he only understood that Yuri was upset. Victor wrapped his arms around the cocoon of blankets, simply holding Yuri close.

They spent a long time like that, Yuri wrapped up against Victor's chest, the tension slowly leaking out of Yuri's shoulders and Victor's head pressed against Yuri's hair. Occasionally, Victor would press his lips against Yuri's hairline, offering quiet reassurances that everything was going to be fine, that he was here. Only the quiet murmur of Victor's television disturbed the silence.

It wasn't until night time that Victor slowly drifted off to sleep, with Yuri still pressed against his chest, and the sun setting outside his window. He barely woke up as Yuri rose, only murmuring quietly in his sleep as the blanket was draped over him instead.

Victor fell back into sleep easily, only waking what seemed like a minute later when he felt a soft hand on his face. Yuri was staring down at him, pulling back for a moment when Victor's eyes opened, and Victor reached up to take Yuri's hand.

"I made you something." Yuri said, his glasses on once more. Victor rose, not letting go of Yuri's hand even when he stretched.

"Hm? Something good?" Victor laced his fingers through Yuri's own, seeing the blush on Yuri's face at the simple intimacy. Yuri nodded, pushing his glasses more onto his face.

Yuri didn't say anything, or at least he felt like he didn't have to, leading Victor into the kitchen and making him sit down at the dining table. Victor did so without hesitation, staring up at Yuri with nothing short of adoration in his icy blue eyes.

Yuri turned away, setting down a bowl of steaming rice and meat, which Victor looked at curiously. Yuri sat down across from him, his own bowl of rice and meat in front of him. Victor arched a brow, not sure if he was allowed to eat just yet.

"You've never had katsudon before." Yuri explained, his blush starting to spread up to his ears.

"I thought I'd make it for you."

Victor gasped, not even bothering to hide his excitement over the dish as he dug in, shoving his face with rice and meat, seeing vegetables and sauce hidden, all coming together in deliciousness that Victor almost moaned at. Victor shoved his mouth with as much as he could, declaring it easily the best thing he had ever eaten.

"This is great, thank you so much. No wonder it's your favorite." Victor nodded to himself. "Can you teach me how to make this?"

Yuri looked surprised, but his eyes held a hint of pride that something he had done made Victor so happy. Yuri offered his own bowl of katsudon to Victor, wanting to see Victor enjoy his food more than he actually wanted to eat it.

It was late when Victor finished his food, and placed the dishes in the sink to be washed later. Yuri went to the living room, calling Makkachin to sit in his lap, and leaning against Victor once more when the other man came to sit beside him. Victor happily wrapped his arm around Yuri, and pressed a small kiss against the crown of Yuri's head.

Victor had never been so certain that his heart might explode from happiness.

* * *

"Yuri, ohayo!" Phichit said, his accent bumbling over the strange word as he waved happily over the webcam. Yuri laughed a little, easily switching over to English before Phichit could attempt more Japanese.

"It's night here, Phichit." Yuri laughed, which was true. "It might be morning there, but it's not here."

Phichit laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as one of his hamsters crawled across his shoulders. He seemed about ready to head into his daily training, wearing his usual training clothing and retying his skates as he talked to Yuri.

"How is it there? We miss you over here!" Phichit said, catching one of his hamsters with practiced ease as it fell off his shoulder. Yuri didn't even blink, having spent a couple years with his roommate and those hamsters.

"Ah, it's good, I miss being over there." Yuri worked past the lump in his throat, which appeared almost as quickly as it disappeared. "I-I didn't call to talk to you about that though!"

"Oh? I know you're a night owl but I've barely heard from you since you went back home." Phichit didn't glance at the screen as he talked. "What's up?"

"Ah, well…" This was more awkward than Yuri thought it would be. "I met someone."

There was a thunk as Phichit dropped his skate, scrambling to pick up his phone and not drop it. Yuri waited with patience, knowing his friend was more than likely freaking out over the new information.

"You what?" Phichit almost screamed. "Oh my gosh I have to tell everyone. Have you told anyone else? I'm going to tweet this right now."

"Phichit, don't tell anyone!" Yuri groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I've only told you."

"Okay, okay, tell me everything about them, how did you meet? What're they like? Do they treat you right? I'll come over there and teach them a lesson if they're not, okay? I know some people." Yuri had no doubt about that, actually. "What's their name?"

"Victor." Yuri answered only when he was sure that Phichit wasn't about to ask another question. If Phichit has any reaction to the male name, he didn't show it, not even blinking. "He's really nice…"

"And? How did you two meet?" Phichit was completely engrossed in his phone now, mainly in Yuri who was the only thing on his screen.

"We met online, he's really nice." Yuri didn't want to say exactly how they met, but the words were already tumbling out in their own kind of vomit. "On this 'sugar daddy' website."

Phichit froze, and Yuri was honestly praying that Phichit wouldn't understand the phrase, but then Phichit was staring at him in concern and Yuri regretting saying anything at all, but he didn't trust anything else.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Phichit asked softly. "You've talked about having problems with money, but I didn't think it was this bad, I can talk to my parents if you-"

"No, no, Phichit, I mean it started out like that but," Yuri sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I mean, it started out that way, but he hasn't given me any money in a while and I think he actually likes me."

Phichit was silent, and Yuri couldn't look up at the screen, staring down at his keyboard. He could hear Phichit sigh on the other end of the line, and Yuri knew just how this sounded. Victor was nice, he was way out of Yuri's league, this was probably too good to be true anyways.

"You must really like him." Phichit eventually said, another sigh passing his lips. Someone banged on the door, calling out that it was time for practice. Phichit shouted back that he was almost ready.

"I have to go, Yuri, but we're talking more about this later." He waved a hand threateningly in front of the camera. "I'll also talk to my parents about sending you some money."

"Ah, Phichit, I don't need-" Yuri waved his hands frantically, too nervous to even deny him.

"I can't hear you! Bye!" Phichit shut off the call before Yuri could really protest, leaving Yuri staring at the screen which read 'call ended.' Yuri finally shut off his laptop, moving to lay down on the bed and exhaustion hitting him like a freight train.

He didn't fall asleep right away though, a smile spreading out over his face as he thought of Victor, of his one friend who didn't look down on the way they met. Yuri laughed lightly to himself, stretching out comfortably on the bed, still smiling and just happy, for the first time in a long time.


	12. Please, stay with me

"Yuri!" Victor waved from the edge of the skating rink, standing almost awkwardly on them. The rink had closed almost an hour ago, and Victor hadn't shown up for practice in almost a week, he was standing at the edge of the rink. Yuri almost beamed, moving over to the edge and taking Victor's hand without hesitation.

"You've been missing your lessons." Yuri said, tugging Victor's hand to lead him onto the ice, a smile on his face to show he was just teasing. Victor was more awkward than Yuri was, but compared to when he first started skating, he had improved exponentially.

"Ah, I want private lessons with Yuri." Victor never took his eyes off Yuri. "I like seeing you teach, but when you teach me, I want you to only think of me."

Yuri flushed, his blush already spreading to his ears as Victor found his balance on the ice. Victor gently reached up, tugging at Yuri's hair, which was starting to grow out, almost looking shaggy.

"You're hair's getting long." Victor mused. "I like it."

Yuri never seemed to get rid of his blush when Victor was around, though there was nothing that suggested he wanted to get rid of his blush.

Instead of answering, Yuri gently tugged on Victor's hand, leading them around the rink in a warm up.

The music was soft, Victor glanced over to see Yuri's phone once more plugged into the sound system. Yuri was fluid on the ice, as he always was, practically skating circles around Victor as Victor tried his best to keep his eyes on Yuri.

"Do you trust me?" Yuri murmured, just barely heard over the music, behind Victor. Victor gently squeezed Yuri's hand, nodding.

"Course I do."

Yuri dropped his hand, instead Yuri's hands finding their place on Victor's hips, and with strength that Victor wasn't aware that Yuri had, lifted him easily on the ice. Victor was stiff, unsure of what he should do but his first instinct telling him he should struggle, but then Yuri placed him back down gently on the ice, still pulling Victor along and gently cupping his face.

"Do you want me?" Yuri asked, dragging his fingers across Victor's cheek, and Victor leaned into the touch for as long as he could.

"You know I do."

They skated, flowing easily across the ice as Victor was pulled along and did his best to match Yuri's movements, finding that he skated his best when he wasn't thinking too much about where his feet should be. All the while, they stared at each other, only looking away when Yuri would take the time to do a jump, or when Victor would stumble with inexperience.

The song ended much too soon for the both of them though, with Yuri pressed against the edge of the rink and Victor pinning him there, their panting breath mingling together. The song was already something different, an upbeat song that was almost the opposite of what they had skated to, but neither moved over to change it.

"Vitya." Yuri mumbled, reaching up and once more cupping Victor's cheek. Though this time the blush that came was on Victor's cheeks, not on Yuri's. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes." Victor answered immediately, not even realizing that there might be other meanings behind that question, not even hearing if Yuri wanted to ask anything else. Victor knew with complete certainty that he wanted to be with Yuri.

Yuri's fingers ran down his cheek, until they were coaxing him to move down into a kiss. Victor could almost feel the blush radiating off Yuri's cheeks now, but all he cared about were the lips moving against his own, and pressing himself more against Yuri to make sure there wasn't an inch of space between them.

Yuri broke the kiss first, panting softly and pressing his forehead against Victor's own, doing the same as Victor and refusing space between them. Blue eyes met brown ones, and Yuri was the first to speak.

"Stay close to me." Yuri mumbled, his arms winding themselves around Victor's shoulders.

"Please."

"As long as you'll have me."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night skating, until Victor's limbs shook with exhaustion and they had skated to every song twice. They skated until their feet were sore and they had to lean on each other just to make it out of the rink and to Victor's car.

They barely got inside the onsen before Yuri's mother ushered them to sit down at the table, food placed in front of them and her laughing slightly at the exhaustion. Yuri laid his head in his arms, feeling the warmth from Victor against his side as the man tried his best to eat.

"He hasn't come home this exhausted since he finished skating!" Yuri's mother sighed happily, reaching out and ruffling her son's hair. "Must have been just like old times, huh?"

Yuri nodded, slowly eating even though his arms were sore and the muscles screamed at him with every inch he moved. Victor was slowly starting to lean more and more of his weight against Yuri, eyes drooping and close to falling asleep right there and then.

"You're doing really well in your skating lessons, Victor." Yuri mumbled, yawning behind his hand while he tried to eat. He was starving, but too exhausted to do much besides eat slowly.

"Oh, Yuri, do you think you can ask Yuko about getting more hours at the ice rink?" His mother asked, sitting across from the pair. "Or maybe you can go and try to find something else to do as well?"

"Who's going to help out here?" Yuri asked, only pausing in his eating as he thought about it. Yuri hardly had any time as it was, but he couldn't say no to getting another job if his family really needed to.

"Your father and I can handle it, of course. We manage somehow." She shrugged a little. "Just think about it."

Yuri nodded, already certain he would get another job if that's what was needed, but that didn't mean he wanted to. The extra money Victor had given him while their relationship had started had helped a lot, but now Yuri didn't feel right for asking for anything, and Victor hadn't given him anything. Yuri chewed on his lip for a moment as he thought to himself.

"Yuri." Victor mumbled, leaning his head on Yuri's shoulder, eyes just barely opened to slits. "I'm tired."

All thoughts of jobs vanished as Victor demanded attention, and Yuri nodded, wrapping his arm around Victor and helping him to stay sitting upright. "I'll help you to bed."

Victor grumbled slightly, but still nodded, letting Yuri help him to his feet and making their way slowly down to the guest room that Yuri was quickly starting to think of as Victor's room. Victor didn't even have the strength to think about changing clothes, collapsing on the bed as soon as he was close enough to it.

"Stay with me?" Victor asked, voice thick with sleep and body rolling to the side to offer up half of the mattress. "Please?"

Yuri was warm, Makkachin wasn't here, and Victor wanted to find out what it would be like to wake up to the morning light on his face and Yuri in his arms. Yuri glanced at the door, then down at Victor, debating what he should do, until Victor reached up and gently tugged on Yuri's shirt, with just enough pull to make Yuri fall forward and land on the bed next to Victor.

"I hate you." Yuri grumbled, too tired to even think about moving. The bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever come across, and Victor had already thrown an arm around his waist to keep Yuri pressed against him.

"You love me." Victor teased, his head resting against Yuri's own. Yuri didn't protest other than a scoff that passed his lips, eyes already drooping down as sleep dug its claws deep.

Yuri listened to Victor breathing in his ear, until it finally evened out as Victor fell into sleep and left Yuri still awake and staring at darkness. Yuri rolled over on his side, causing Victor to hold him just a bit closer than before and mumble something unintelligible in his sleep.

"Victor." Yuri mumbled, just to test the waters. It felt like they hadn't been there for long, but when Yuri glanced at the door there was no light peeking from the cracks, making him think that maybe he had dozed for a while.

"Vitya." Yuri mumbled, not even getting a single movement from Victor. He wasn't sure if he wanted Victor to wake up, or to stay asleep in his arms. Yuri reached up, brushing his fingers over Victor's face and trying to memorize every single detail.

"I don't know why you chose me, but I am so happy." Yuri whispered. "Always stay with me."

Yuri didn't know if Victor would get tired of him one day, if Victor would move on and decide that he wanted something else instead. Yuri didn't know if he was a passing fling, if Victor had other people on the side, or if Victor was just entertaining him as some kind of cruel joke. What Yuri did know though, was that he had fallen much harder than he had ever planned to, than he had ever hoped to. He traced the tips of his fingers against the bridge of Victor's nose, before moving over his lips and cheeks and chin, never wanting this night to end.

"Thank you." Yuri whispered, hoping to stay quiet that Victor wouldn't wake up. Carefully, he moved Victor's arm, nestling himself against Victor's chest and burying his face against Victor's neck. Even in sleep, Victor's arms tightened around him, keeping him close even though Yuri had no plans of moving away.

Easily, he found sleep with Victor's arms wrapped around him, and the beating heart his lullaby. Yuri Katsuki wasn't sure what would happen in the future, but for the first time he was sure that he could handle it as long as he had Victor by his side.


	13. Parties

__[Unknown Sender]: hey vic! U havent been out in like forever __

__[Unknown Sender]: come on! we all miss u __

Victor opened the message, leaving it on read as he quickly went to other things. Yuri was working tonight, Yurio wouldn't have anything to do with parties, and while he was bored, going out to a party was not something that appealed to Victor right now. Yuri's family had made it clear he was always welcome at the onsen, and that sounded better than staying holed up at home for another evening.

__[Unknown Sender]: vic please everyone been asking where u been __

Victor sighed and left that message on read as well. Yuri didn't like it very much when Victor was there, Yuri telling him that it was awkward having to wait on him like a normal customer, but Victor still enjoyed the hot water.

He wouldn't even be thinking about not going there if things hadn't been so...stagnant between them. Yuri seemed content with just kisses and cuddles, never taking it any further than just kisses exchanged in the night and Victor's arms wrapped around his waist. Even being as close as they were, Victor was always the one who initiated kisses, who brought on that contact. Victor could only think of a couple times when Yuri actually kissed him first.

__[Unknown Sender]: its the usual place if u wanna come! __

Victor glanced at the clock. He could go out and have a bit of fun, and have time to recover before a skating lesson with Yuri tomorrow. Victor ignored the nagging thought that he should just go and talk to Yuri now, even if he was at word, to talk about all of this. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn't sent Yuri any money in a while. Maybe that's why he was a bit standoffish lately.

Victor bit back the disappointment at the thought, just sending Yuri money without checking the amount. Yuri seemed to need the money a lot more than Victor did at least, and Victor didn't worry about it going to something that was frivolous. Victor just wanted to send enough money to prevent Yuri from getting another job and spending even less time with him.

* * *

It was someone's house, a person that Victor had never bothered to actually meet before. Their home was large, and with no question got trashed every single time they threw a party, and they either didn't care or they had the money to have it cleaned.

The music ran through his chest, in time with his heartbeat and refusing to let him hear anything else. Around him, people were dancing, raising cups to their lips with liquid that almost poured down their faces instead of down their throats. Victor sipped at his own, sighing at the slight burn from the hard alcohol. He hadn't even had a full glass and he was already feeling the effects, the alcohol affecting him more than normal since he hadn't drunk it in a while.

"Victor!" Someone crashed into him, almost knocking the drink out of Victor's hand. "You got my text!"

Victor didn't even feel bad that he had no idea who it was, his number seemed to get passed around to everyone. Victor easily steadied the man, thanking whoever was above that they hadn't spilled their drink all over his shirt.

"Sorry man, it's just been so long since I've seen you." The man gave his chest a pat, nodding as though he was very satisfied by making sure Victor was really there. "Can I borrow some money?"

Victor arched a silver brow, shaking his head. Already, he was regretting coming out, and he hadn't even been at the party for five minutes. He would much rather be at the onsen, talking to Yuri when he got time in between taking care of customers.

"Victor?"

Victor was snapped out of his thoughts by the drunk person, but all Victor did was pour his drink into the other man's cup. He had money, but it didn't seem like the main focus for this drunk person.

"I'll do you one better, friend. Now go have fun." Victor gently pried the drunk man off himself, stepping away to get another drink. Behind him, he didn't see the small look of irritation that passed over the man's features.

If Victor couldn't be spending his time with Yuri, he could at least spend it getting drunk and avoiding thinking about everything.

Another drink went past his lips before the song faded into another one. Victor leaned against the wall, for once in his life actually enjoying being a wallflower, and thinking to himself that he should have at least invited Yuri to ditch work. He wanted to see Yuri's cheeks flushed with inhibition, he wanted to dance with Yuri on the floor amongst all the people, but still have Yuri know that all his attention was on him.

There was so much that he wanted to do, and the more he thought about it, the more all of those things included Yuri. Victor gulped down his drink, coughing into his fist as he struggled to keep it down. He could hardly get air into his lungs, but Victor still pushed away from the wall to get another drink.

"Victor?" This time the slightly accented voice addressed him in English, closer than he would have thought. His name had to be shouted over the music, and as Victor turned he was face to face with a blond haired man, hazel eyes that were all too familiar. Christophe was only an inch or two taller than him, but after being around Yuri for a while, he had forgotten what it was like to be looked down on.

"Chris?" Victor felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You didn't tell me you'd be here!"

Chris laughed, a loud sound that Victor could hear over the music still blaring. He said something, but Victor couldn't hear, tilting his head slightly to the side. Chris seemed to understand, taking Victor's free hand in his own and leading them to the other side of the room, not even grabbing more drinks but grabbing a whole bottle of vodka, finally leading them upstairs.

The music was much quieter, only a background noise that made some of the picture frames on the wall vibrate. Chris moved over, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs as Victor walked around. Some of the pictures showed the same man earlier that had asked Victor for money, and he realized that this must have been that man's home. Victor only looked back at Chris when he heard the man gulp down a couple mouthfuls of hard liquor.

"It's been forever, Vitya!" Chris laughed, leaning back on the bed. His eyes were shining, already showing how much he had to drink. Chris offered the bottle to Victor, swallowing a mouthful and pursing his lips at the taste. His nickname sounded better coming from Yuri than it did from Chris.

"I've been a bit busy." Victor gulped down more vodka before handing it back to Chris. "Didn't think you'd be here."

"Was hoping I'd see you here." The bottle was pressed back into Victor's hands without the other man taking a drink. "You haven't answered my texts."

Victor didn't say anything, not that there would be anything to say. Spending time with Yuri ate up almost all of his time, he had hardly thought of Chris. Victor shrugged and swallowed more vodka, handing the bottle back to Chris. This time Chris took it, he actually took a couple sips from the bottle.

"You've always had time for me before." Chris murmured, reaching up and brushing Victor's silver fringe out of his eyes. "I've missed you."

Those weren't the right fingers brushing over his brow, they were calloused in the wrong places, the touch to heavy to be Yuri's own. Victor stared at the inside of Chris' wrist, the darker skin conflicting with what Victor really wanted to see there.

"I met someone." Victor said softly. He reached up, gently taking Chris' hand away from his face. "Someone special."

"Are they here?" Chris asked, never looking away from Victor. Before Victor could reply though, the bottle was placed back into his hand, and Victor obliged with another drink. It was almost half empty between the two of them.

"He works a lot. I miss him." Victor didn't realize how close Chris had gotten to him until he realized he could lean forward, and place his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris laughed a little, a deep sound that rumbled in his chest, going to wrap his free arm around Victor, while his other hand still held onto the neck of the vodka bottle.

"It's okay, you don't have to think about him right now." Chris brushed his lips against Victor's jaw, leading up to his neck. "I missed out little meetings, Victor. You never come to see me otherwise."

Victor hummed, not pushing the other man away but not moving away from the touches either.

"Do you think he likes me?" Victor asked, wondering when the slur had come to his voice, when Chris had gotten so close and when he had fallen back so he was lying on the bed. "I don't think he likes me, always pushing me away."

Chris pressed the bottle back into Victor's hand, and Victor took a couple gulps while trying to avoid getting as much of it on his face. He felt his head swim, his vision getting blurry on the edges as he wrapped his arms around Chris almost instinctively when the other man leaned down over him.

"I'm almost jealous that you've been with someone else when you know you've always had me ready for you." Chris pried the bottle out of Victor's hands, instead letting Victor's hands find purchase on his shoulders, a routine that was a little too familiar for the both of them.

"He doesn't want me that way, does he?" Victor felt like he was almost talking to himself, receiving only a hum in response from Chris. "I miss him, why doesn't he like me that way?"

Chris' hands were no longer on the outside of fabric though, his hands too calloused for Victor to believe that he was with anyone else. When their lips met, Victor was met with scruff against his skin, and lips that were too demanding to be anyone else but Chris.

Victor blamed it on the alcohol, for why he didn't move away, why he didn't demand for this to stop. He blamed it on himself, for enjoying what they were doing and for not thinking of someone else, for not thinking of Yuri who was probably sending him a message right now as he went to sleep to say sweet dreams. It would be the first time Victor didn't reply back.

Later, when their clothing was strewn throughout the room with no care, when their legs were still tangled together and Victor had soreness between his hips that couldn't be explained as anything else, Victor let his eyes stare blankly at the ceiling before he shut them.

The sound of a camera went off, and Victor's eyes snapped open to see Chris posing as though he was just taking a normal selfie. Victor reached forward to snatch the phone right out of his hands, but Chris dodged it with a laugh, setting the picture as his wallpaper.

"I couldn't resist, you look so pretty worn out like that." Chris stretched, putting his phone away and rising. He picked out his clothes from Victor's own, getting dressed with the small smile he normally carried.

They had their routine, and though his head was still hazy from vodka, Victor wasn't sure why he expected it to be different this time. They met up, they drank, they had sex. It wasn't really anything different from what they normally did, but still, Victor's heart ached a bit.

Yuri wouldn't have left him right after.

"I'll send you those pictures." Chris walked over, giving Victor's hip a pat and still smiling.

"Pictures?" Plural? Victor groaned, feeling their mess dry on his chest. He needed a shower.

"You seemed pretty out of it." Chris laughed. "I'll send them to you, don't worry. Maybe next time you can invite your friend Yuri to the party."

Victor turned away, ignoring the sound of the camera once more before he finally heard Chris leave. Eventually he managed to get himself out of bed, feeling a bit of guilt over the ruined sheets, searching for his jacket with his phone in it.

__[Yuri]: Good night Victor I'll see you for our lesson tomorrow __

The message was sent almost an hour ago, leaving Victor wonder if the alcohol made him lose track of time. His fingers fumbled with the keys as he did his best to type out a message back.

__[Victor]: im sorry __

The response was almost immediate, and Victor felt even more guilt rest in his stomach as he realized Yuri must have been waiting up for him to reply. The beeping of his phone broke him out of his thoughts.

__[Yuri]: What are you sorry for? Are you okay? __

__[Victor]: im okay __

His fingers hovered, pausing as he typed out his next message. Did this even count as cheating? Yuri was still being paid for his time, Victor didn't need to explain his actions. Though that didn't explain the guilt in his stomach and the nagging need to confess.

__[Victor]: just sorry i wasn't there to wish you good night __

Victor put his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed with a hiss of pain. He was in no shape to drive home, not when he could barely type out a coherent message. Autocorrect actually could help at times.

__[Yuri]: it's okay, get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow? 3 __

__[Victor]: see you tomorrow __

Victor curled up in the bed, the mess of his encounter with Chris disgusting to lie in but Victor didn't have the strength to get out of bed. He would get home in the morning, but for now, sleep was calling his name.


	14. Next to me

__You have one unread message. __

It taunted him. Victor had woken up with a headache spreading across his temples and pounding in time with his heartbeat. He groaned softly, burying his face against the pillow and wishing he could forget everything that happened. Victor's only relief was that he hadn't been disturbed during the night.

__You have one unread message. __

It was Chris, he knew it was. It was barely ten in the morning, Yuri would be at the skating rink starting the first round of lessons. Victor could only think about how this wasn't his bed, how this wasn't his room, how it wasn't Yuri he had been with last night.

Guilt pooled in his stomach, making it twist and turn and Victor barely had time to lean over the side of the bed before he was emptying the contents of his stomach. It burned his throat coming up, but it didn't do anything to quell the guilt that still weighed in his stomach.

__You have one unread message. __

Victor was close to just throwing his phone out the window and getting a new one. He dismissed the notification, refusing to see the pictures that Chris had taken. It wasn't the first time that Chris had taken pictures, but it was the first time that Victor dismissed them without even bothering to take a glance.

Victor took his time getting out of the strange bed, pulling on his clothes and ignoring the mess he left on the floor. For a person normally asked to pay everything, for the person who always volunteered to try to make everything easier, Victor glanced down at the mess he left and walked away without one more thought on it. He just didn't care.

The house was a mess, people randomly lying on the ground passed out, glass on the ground where some people had dropped bottles, trash littering almost every surface. No one even opened their eyes as Victor stepped over others and left the house.

The cold air was heaven on his lungs, starting to clean him from the inside out. Victor was always a wild driver, but he drove slowly, almost too carefully, to his home. Makkachin was happy to see him, as Makkachin always was, and didn't complain when Victor immediately got in the shower to wash off all the bad memories.

__You have one unread message.__

* * *

Yuri taught the lesson easily enough, glancing at his phone every once and awhile to see if Victor had texted him, but there was nothing there. Victor didn't normally send him a morning text, but it was almost noon and Yuri was starting to get worried. They had been messaging so much that it was strange to Yuri when he went a while without hearing from Victor.

"Teacher! You're not watching!" One of his students, a small girl who had the potential to get far in the world, waved her hands as she finally managed to skate on her own and didn't need the help of anyone else. Yuri's attention immediately snapped over to her, beaming with pride.

"That's great! You're doing so well. You all have improved so much." Yuri clapped his hands together. "Teacher! You're not watching!" The same girl screamed out as she landed hard on the ground, even getting a wince from Yuri. He was instantly helping her to her feet though, before skating to the rest of his students and trying to make sure that every single one got the same amount of attention.

__[Victor]: I really need to see you today. __

Yuri discovered the message when he was on lunch, a small bit of rice he had made for himself and a fried egg on top. It wasn't anything special, but Victor had told him that he liked it, so Yuri had promised he would try it.

__[Yuri]: I'll make katsudon? __

__[Victor]: Yes please I'll be over at six __

Yuri wasn't sure what bothered him more, the lack of emotions coming from the text, or the absent emojis from it. Victor was an expressive person, it wasn't like him to leave everything blank, or to just not show up randomly at Yuri's job if he wanted attention. Yuri felt his worry shoot through the roof.

__[Yuri]: I'll see you then. 3 __

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

Victor didn't do much before he went to go and see Yuri. He took a shower, he ate something for lunch, but he spent most of his time on his couch, Makkachin curled up in his lap, trying to ease the guilt that wouldn't leave him. By all accounts, most people wouldn't consider Yuri and himself in a normal relationship, but that didn't stop Victor from feeling like he had cheated on Yuri.

It was cheating. It wasn't cheating. Victor constantly bounced back and forth between the two, reasoning that he was paying Yuri for his time so it shouldn't count as cheating, arguing that he had stopped sending Yuri money consistently, whatever they had grew naturally. He felt dread in his heart at the thought of telling Yuri, but he still thought Yuri had a right to know. Victor just didn't want to ruin their relationship because of one mistake.

Makkachin whined as Victor got up, more than likely realizing that Victor was too upset to drive. He still picked up his keys, promising to get Makkachin a treat before he came home. It was barely a five minute drive, snow starting to fall as Victor pulled up to the onsen.

Yuri was waiting outside, huddled on the steps leading to the building, tips of his ears starting to turn a bit pink. Victor offered a small smile, shoving his hands into his pockets and already fighting back the word vomit that threatened to explode. He had to tell Yuri.

"I missed you." Yuri immediately blurted out, blushing darkly a moment later as Victor laughed lightly. Yuri hesitated for a moment before he reached out, taking Victor's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I missed you too." Victor mumbled, because it was true. Yuri would probably never want to see him again after this, Victor wanted to make the most out of their time together.

It wasn't long before Victor was sitting down at the table, a bowl of katsudon placed in front of him, along with a glass of water. Yuri had made everything with care it seemed, leaving Victor with a steaming bowl of delicious food and good company as well.

"I might have to get another job soon." Yuri murmured, eating his own food. He frowned a little at the bowl he was eating, though he was eating slower than Victor was. "The business here is getting slower than we expected. Normally when it gets cold out, people visit here."

Victor nodded, not responding other than that. He couldn't think of anything to say, when admittances of guilt were on the tip of his tongue waiting to be spilled. Yuri turned back to his food with a frown, and Victor knew he should have responded more to that statement than he did.

__Yuri, I cheated on you. __

__Yuri, you deserve better than this. __

__Yuri, I wish I could do more for you. __

__Yuri, I think I love you. __

Victor dropped one of his chopsticks, hearing it clatter against the wood. It was frightening loud against his ears, seeming to pierce the silence. The loud sounds of few customers in the halls, of the random pitter patter of people walking around, didn't seem as loud as his chopsticks falling.

"Are you okay, Victor?" Yuri's hands were on his face, brushing away silver locks to stare into his eyes. Victor stared up at Yuri, reaching up and gently wrapping his hands over Yuri's, just holding him close. Yuri pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm okay." Victor mumbled. "Really, I'm okay."

Yuri didn't look convinced, and Victor couldn't blame him. Yuri was so close that he was almost sitting in his lap, barely a couple inches away. Victor did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around Yuri and buried his face against Yuri's shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent that just seemed to cling to Yuri's skin.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Yuri asked softly, at first stiffening at the hug but then relaxing into it. Their food was getting cold on the table, but Yuri was warm, and holding him just as tightly as Victor needed him to.

__I cheated on you. __

"Nothing's wrong." Victor murmured, his voice just barely heard from being muffled against Victor's shoulder. "I just really missed you."

Yuri's fingers threaded through Victor's hair, offering soft words of comfort. Victor didn't want to ever move, but his food was getting cold and Yuri felt lighter than before, and Victor could live as long as Yuri was still right next to him.

"I'm still hungry." Victor murmured, but he didn't move away from Yuri. Victor was sure that he would be content resting against Yuri for as long as he was allowed to.

Yuri eventually pulled away though, this time sitting down right next to Victor and finishing his own food. There was the silence that wasn't really silent, neither of them speaking to one another but the sounds of the onsen still around them. Yuri finished his food, leaning against Victor silent as he finished his own food.

"Are you still hungry? I think I have ice cream." Yuri took Victor's hand once more, threading their fingers together. "Let's stay up late and watch bad movies, and eat ice cream."

"Don't you have work in the morning?" Victor laughed, but he was already rising and still holding Yuri's hand. He brought their joined hands up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine." Yuri said it so quickly, without any effort, that Victor had no doubt that he couldn't talk Yuri out of this idea if he tried.

With one more kiss pressed to the back of Yuri's hand, and a blush in reply, Victor promised to pick out a movie while Yuri went off to get ice cream. Yuri didn't have much of a collection, but soon he had a movie picked out, and he was lounging on Yuri's bead, twirling the DVD around on his finger.

Yuri was back in just a couple of minutes, two bowls of chocolate ice cream in hands, his face almost as red as a tomato as he saw Victor so comfortable on his bed. He placed the bowl of ice cream on Victor's chest, snatching his laptop and putting the movie in it.

"You better not fall asleep on me." Yuri nudged Victor in the side, lying down beside him. Victor scoffed, spooning ice cream into his mouth and stealing a little bit of Yuri's own.

"We'll see who falls asleep fist." Victor challenged.

Before the movie was halfway over, Yuri was asleep on Victor's shoulder, snoring away with a bowl on melting ice cream resting on his stomach. Victor smiled and moved the bowl to the nightstand, turning down the volume on the movie to watch it silently until it was over.

"I'm sorry." Victor whispered softly when the movie was over, and Victor grabbed the blanket to drape it over the two of them. The soft words gave him some comfort, it helped ease the guilt a bit, helping him to wrap his arms around Yuri and keep him close. He shut the laptop off after a couple of minutes, falling asleep with his arms still wrapped tightly around his Yuri.

For everything that he and Chris had, the amount of passion and sheer number of meetups they had, nothing gave Victor the same amount of satisfaction that sleeping next to Yuri did.


	15. A night out

"Victor, you're being ridiculous!" Yuri laughed, happier than he had been in ages. Somehow he had managed to get another day off, both from the ice rink and from the onsen.

"What? I can't spoil you?" Victor laughed as well, tugging on Yuri's hand. It was late, late enough to where most people should be going home, but some people were still out.

Both of them had a cup of hot chocolate in hand, the heat strong enough to go through their gloves and warm up their chilled fingers. Victor had a small smile on his face, dragging Yuri from shopping center to center, buying anything that Yuri expressed the slightest interest in. Most of it was food, but Yuri wasn't used to being so spoiled. They each carried a couple bags in their hands, filled with snacks to be eaten later with each other. Every once and awhile, Yuri would glance up at the sky, seeing small snow flurries fall down on his face.

Eventually they found themselves sitting on on a bench in a nearby park, fingers still entwined. As they sat down, Yuri noticed a small amount of pudge from his stomach, making him wrap an arm around his stomach to hide it from Victor.

Victor didn't seem to notice him though, staring blankly ahead as snowflakes started to fall a bit more quickly than before. Yuri was used to it, more annoyed that the flakes stuck to his glasses and hair than anything else, his scarf preventing him from receiving a chill on the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Yuri's foot nudged against the bag at his feet, the paper rustling in the quiet air. "You've been quiet all night."

Victor didn't answer instantly, and Yuri's free hand tightened slightly on his cup, trying his best to not show Victor how worried he was. The silence was heavy, but Yuri brushed it away, telling himself that Victor probably didn't hear him. Victor wasn't ignoring him. Yuri's conscious felt a bit heavy.

"What have you been up to lately?" Yuri asked instead when Victor still didn't answer him. Victor's eyes glanced down at him and Yuri reassured himself that this time Victor heard him, that he wasn't being ignored, this time.

"I went to go and see an old friend of mine, his name's Christophe but I just call him Chris." Victor said softly. They were both speaking quietly, as though anything louder would be completely wrong. "I've known him for years."

"That's great. Maybe one day I can meet him?" Yuri asked, a tinge of hope leaking into his voice. Something to make him feel just a little more involved in Victor's life, a little more involved in anything.

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after a second. Yuri looked down at their entwined hands, berating himself for asking a question that obviously crossed the line. It was just then that he felt how tight Victor was gripping his hand, almost as though he was afraid Yuri would pull away from him, even if it was the last thing that Yuri wanted to do.

"Ah, maybe one day." Victor murmured, and Yuri could hear the underlying __no __resting there. Yuri pursed his lips, not saying anything more but not even able to hide his discontent.

"It's cold." Yuri complained suddenly, desperate to change the subject. He tugged on Victor's hand, but got no response. "Vitya."

Instantly, Victor's attention was on Yuri. Yuri leaned up a little, pressing a soft kiss against Victor's cheek, only to distract them both and see the slight frown on Victor's lips. Yuri wasn't sure of he had done something wrong, but then Victor leaned down, pressing his lips against Yuri's own in a short but sweet kiss.

"It's cold, Victor." Yuri murmured once the kiss was broken. "Want to go and get something to eat before we go home?"

Home, such a strange word that was nothing more than it was. Victor had never invited anyone back to his home before, not in any way that inviting someone could be interpreted. All Yuri wanted to do though was finish up his hot chocolate and cuddle with Victor, and it seemed all Victor wanted to do was spoil him rotten.

"Anything you want, my katsudon." Victor said softly, sipping at his hot chocolate and wincing at the burn of the liquid. They rose, Victor gently leading through Yuri through the streets, it gave Yuri the perfect chance to simply stare at Victor.

It was hard to think about, how hard and how fast he had fallen. How much he loved Victor and how he couldn't imagine being anywhere without him. Yuri gave Victor's hand a gentle squeeze, unable to keep himself from looking at Victor and hiding the happiness on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked, a small smile on his face to imply that he knew just what Yuri was thinking about. Yuri blushed a little bit, slightly pulling away from Victor to head inside the restaurant that he hadn't even noticed they were outside of.

Victor followed after him, his small smile still on his face. Though it was late, there were still people in the restaurant, and they were given a table almost immediately. Victor even went as far as to pull Yuri's chair out for him, sitting across from Yuri only when Yuri was comfortable in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked after a moment. "You've been really quiet, I'm not saying that's a problem or anything, just normally you're more excited than this."

Victor didn't say anything, but he reached forward, taking Yuri's hand in his own. The waitress hadn't come to their table, and now that Yuri was looking around he had no idea what this restaurant even served. Yuri wasn't sure that he even wanted the waitress to even come over, just leave them alone for a while.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Yuri." Victor brushed his thumb over Yuri's knuckles, making sure that Yuri's blush remained on his cheeks. "I would tell you if it was important."

Yuri opened his mouth, whether to argue or apologize for worrying so much he wasn't sure of, except the server finally came over to take their order. Yuri picked up his menu, focusing on that as Victor told the woman they would need another minute.

"I appreciate you worrying about me." Victor said, his tone a little bit chipper, but almost to the point where it sounded forced. "Let's just enjoy your day off."

It was hard to enjoy his day off though when Victor was making him worry that he had done something wrong. Victor hadn't exactly said anything of that nature, or even implied that Yuri did anything wrong, but it was still the thought that Yuri had, that Victor was upset and Yuri was the reason why. Yuri couldn't shake the thought if he tried.

Yuri's phone beeped in his pocket, and he pulled it out without thought. It was only Phichit, sending a message that Yuri had a hard time reading at first. It was nothing to be upset about, it was good news! Yuri shouldn't be staring at his phone, trying to calm down the jealous and upset feelings in his heart.

__[Phichit]: I made it to Canada! Watch my free skate tomorrow? __

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat. It shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't be this painful to read, it should be easy to type out a message of support to his best friend, because Yuri was no longer in that world even if he longed to be in it. Victor was saying something, but all Yuri could hear was his own heart thumping in his ears.

"Yuri?" Victor's soft voice somehow reached him. Yuri slowly managed to drag his eyes off the screen of his phone to look at Victor. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh." Yuri murmured. "Um, whatever you're getting is fine."

Victor murmured something to the waitress, more than likely ordering Yuri something he would hate just because he wasn't giving him attention. Yuri pulled his free hand back, typing out a quick reply to Phichit to get it out of the way, even if his fingers shook a little as he typed.

__[Yuri]: Of course! I'll be your number one fan. __

Yuri placed his phone down on the table, face down so he wouldn't see the screen even as it vibrated once, more than likely with a happy message from Phichit. It was hard, something he didn't want to think about, he had wanted to retire. Just maybe not in the way it happened.

"Yuri." Victor's soft voice once more broke through the thoughts surrounding Yuri's mind. Yuri shook his head, imagining himself shaking away the thoughts bothering him, but all he did was dismiss them for a moment before they reappeared once more.

"Sorry. What did you get me to eat?" Yuri reached out and took Victor's hand again, pretending everything was okay. "Sorry, it was Phichit."

Victor made a noise of acknowledgement, bringing Yuri's hands up and kissing his knuckles softly. The action made Yuri stop thinking, only for a moment but there was still silence from his anxieties for just a second, and his blush return full force.

"I got you live octopus, since you were ignoring me." Victor had that small smirk on his face that Yuri easily recognized as being completely fake. Yuri groaned, not pulling away from Victor and laying his head in his arms.

"Victor!"

* * *

Victor's fingers played with the edge of Yuri's shirt, occasionally brushing across skin and sending shudders down Yuri's spine. Even at the somewhat intimate act, Yuri feeling Victor's fingers against his hip, Victor didn't seem there, he seemed almost out of it. Victor stayed right where he was, staring at the movie playing on Yuri's laptop.

"Victor." Yuri murmured, taking his eyes off the screen and rolling against Victor's chest to look up at him. "Are you okay?"

Victor hummed, a soft sound that Yuri could barely hear over the murmur of voices from the movie behind them. Victor leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Yuri's forehead, the brush of soft lips and warm breath against Yuri's forehead.

"I'm fine, Yuri." Victor murmured, moving to nuzzling Yuri when he still wanted to give affection. "I just really want to focus on the movie."

Once more Victor's fingers brushed against the hem of Yuri's shirt, fingers just barely brushing over Yuri's hip bone. Victor's fingers were colder than Yuri thought, sending more shudders down Yuri's spine.

Yuri laid his head against Victor's chest, feeling Victor lean his head against his own, trying to erase the feelings of unease that were growing. Yet if Victor didn't want to talk about his problems, then Yuri didn't want to press, and he couldn't force Victor to talk about it.

Victor's phone chimed, a high pitched noise that broke the sense of calm they had. Yuri reached up and paused the movie as Victor answered his phone, only a little annoyed that Victor answered the text message instead of putting it on silent.

"Who was that?" Yuri asked softly, not starting the movie yet. Victor shrugged a little, moving and setting his phone aside, this time making sure to show Yuri that he put it on silent. Right as Victor turned it to lie face down, Yuri saw another text message appear. Curiosity ate at him as Victor started the movie again.

"Just someone wanting me to come out to a party." Victor shrugged. "I'd rather stay in with you."

Yuri smiled, forgetting all about the phone and messages as Victor ran a hand through his hair. It was times like this, where Victor was close to him and they could cuddle and watch terrible movies, that Yuri truly felt content. Yuri pressed his face against Victor's chest, smiling to himself as he yawned.


	16. You have no unread messages

"Yura-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it." Yurio cut him off, too upset to even comment about the other nickname he had been called. They both knew Victor only called him Yura when he really wanted something. It was a shame too, Yuri liked Yura over Yurio. "He hasn't dumped your sorry ass yet?"

Victor pouted, but his frown showed genuine apprehension. "He hasn't, why would he? He likes me."

"Because you're obviously not over Chris, if his instagram has anything to say about it." Yuri said without missing a beat, turning his attention to his phone and refusing to glance in Victor's direction. Yurio did like Victor to know he was being ignored.

"What?" Victor's voice had a noise of panic, genuine enough to make Yuri glance up from his phone. Without a word Yuri pulled up the pictures, showing them to Victor without handing over his phone.

"I told you not to get involved, and you got involved. Why string this guy along if you don't like him that way?" Yuri asked, snickering a bit when he saw the distressed look on Victor's face, but Yuri's smile fell as quickly as it formed when he saw how real the worry was.

"It was an accident, I started drinking and I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that-" Victor paused, uncertain if he should even be venting to Yuri about his relationship, but Yuri hadn't told him to shut up yet so he kept going, "-that Chris was there and Yuri doesn't seem ready to take what we have to the next step, and I don't want to think about if he's just in it for the money!"

The last words exploded before he could stop them, Victor covering his mouth with his hand as he took a deep breath. He hadn't sent Yuri money in a while, enough for Victor to worry if Yuri was getting along well without it, but also long enough to where Yuri should have asked if he really needed it.

"Money?" Yuri asked, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. He looked at ease, but Victor likened him to the tigers he liked so much, seeming at ease when he was really ready to pounce at any moment.

"I met Yuri on a sugar daddy website." Victor confessed. There was no hiding it now. "That's why I wasn't worried about anything before, I was just paying for a friendship, but it ended up being so much more and I don't want to mess this up."

Yuri rose from his place, and with a swift movement of his arm, smacked Victor upside the head. Victor whined, clutching the back of his head and pouting once more at Yuri, who only rolled his eyes.

"You're such an idiot." Yuri complained. "I don't have the patience to deal with your dumb ass. You pay someone for their time, get too attached, cheat on them, and now of all times you're worrying if it's all for the money?" Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. "When's the last time you sent him money?"

Victor paused to think, hands in his lap and suddenly aware of his phone in his pocket. It was burning a hole in his pocket, and he only wanted to pull it out and send Yuri a text message even though he knew he was working. Still, he had Yurio who was waiting for an answer.

"A couple weeks ago?"

It was phrased as a question, not exactly sure. He stopped keeping track, especially when he didn't even have to keep track of the money he was sending out. Yuri scoffed a little, a noise coming right from the back of his throat.

"You're an idiot." Yuri said, going back to his phone. "You should tell him you cheated on him."

Victor flinched, staring down at his lap. He knew he would have to tell Yuri eventually, but it was the last thing he actually wanted to do. Victor twisted his fingers in his lap, ignoring the urge to simply rise and leave the conversation.

"What if he hates me?" Victor asked softly, making Yuri glance at him. It was a valid question, the same question that always made Victor pause and reevaluate telling Yuri in the first place.

"Then he hates you. Nothing you can do about that." Yuri shrugged. "Shouldn't have cheated on him then."

Victor didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to say, and Yuri was absorbed in his phone. Makkachin hopped on the couch, laying her head in Victor's lap and yawning, trying to demand attention. At least Makkachin could always tell when his owner needed comfort.

"Quit pouting, you brought this on yourself." Yuri complained. "If you're just going to sit there, I'm going to go Facetime with Otabek."

Victor did nothing, only sending a small smile to Yuri and wishing him well as he had fun with his friend. Different time zones made communicating hard, but the two had maintained a friendship over the years. Victor couldn't remember how the two met, but they had been talking for almost as long as he could remember.

"Just have fun, don't send any pictures out you don't want on the internet!" Victor shouted in confidence, sounding just a little like his old self. The thoughts of what he had to do were weighing him down heavily, but he still couldn't resist the chance to mess with Yuri.

There was a shouted profanity sent back in Victor's direction, making Victor laugh before he finally turned back to Makkachin. Before Victor could relax though, there was a frantic knocking at the door, causing Makkachin to run to the front door and Victor following along at a slightly slower pace.

"Did you forget something, Yura?" Victor asked, the door swinging open. Makkachin was right behind him, almost crashing into Victor's knees in his eagerness to see the visitor, but Victor felt frozen in place.

"Forget something?" Yuri Katsuki tilted his head to the side, bangs slightly falling in his eyes. A small smile spread across Yuri's face, not expecting to catch Victor so off guard. "I got a night off."

Victor pulled Yuri inside, bending and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. If there had ever really been a sign that he should tell Yuri, it was right now, as Yuri stood with a happy grin on his face just as Victor had finally resolved himself to tell Yuri.

"Great." Makkachin came bounding up, almost as excited as Victor was to see Yuri. Yuri laughed, kneeling down beside the dog to lavish him in attention. Victor didn't even bother to hide his jealousy, kneeling down besides Yuri and putting his head on Yuri's shoulder.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Victor asked. He had eaten something earlier, but Yuri seemed thinner, and Victor wondered just how often Yuri took care of himself. Yuri leaned his head against Victor's own, humming as he thought.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Yuri said honestly. "I just got the night off and I rushed over before they could rope me into more work. I feel like we haven't talked lately."

Victor almost winced, wrapping his arm around Yuri as they stood and walked over to the couch. Yuri yawned behind his hand, shaking his head slightly as he was ushered to sit down, Makkachin immediately hopping onto the couch and flopping down in Yuri's lap so he couldn't stand.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want anything? Just use my phone to order pizza or something." Victor pulled out his phone, handing it to Yuri. Yuri groaned slightly, pouting a little, and Victor suddenly knew he would need a bit of alcohol to confess his sins.

"Okay, okay." A bit of tenseness seemed to ease out of Yuri's shoulders, cradling the phone in his hands. Victor leaned down and captured Yuri's lips in a quick kiss, unlocking his phone for Yuri when he pulled back.

Yuri watched as Victor headed into the kitchen, his smile growing a bit more fond as he saw the wallpaper was a picture of Makkachin. Yuri idly reached over and scratched at the dog's ears as he picked through Victor's contacts, no surprise coming when he found the number for the local pizza place nestled among names he didn't recognize.

It was easy to order the pizza, getting a large along with a side of cheesy bread so they could share, and Yuri was still alone in the living room. He glanced towards the kitchen, wanting to go and check on Victor but every time he tried to move, Makkachin would grumble and groan.

Yuri glanced down at the phone, small red notification standing out amongst the rest. The nagging snooping feeling he felt in his gut returned, seeing the bright red notifications of missing text messages.

There was the sound of clinking glass, and Yuri glanced at the kitchen, biting his lip in worry. He didn't think, he simply acted as Victor was in the other room, opening the unread text message, still worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he was greeted with something he wasn't expecting to see.

__[Chris]: love the wonderful night miss hanging with you boo __

There were pictures, and Yuri felt a lump form in his throat as he stared down at blurry pictures that showed only enough detail for Yuri to be sure who it was. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Yuri vaguely had the thought that his mind was just trying to save him from scrolling down to the next one, but Yuri kept scrolling.

His heart felt heavy, his chest tightening in a painful way that Yuri hadn't experienced since he would skate in front of an audience. Yuri closed Victor's phone, setting it on the table and burying his hands in Makkachin's fur and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. So this was what it felt like to be hurt, this is what it felt like to have love lost, this is what it felt like to be used.

Makkachin whined, leaning up and licking at Yuri's cheeks to offer comfort. Yuri buried his face against the dog, quelling his sobs almost as soon as they rose up. Not a sound escaped him, besides a random shuddering breath or the hiccup of a sob.

__I guess he's done with me now. __

How Yuri had believed it was something more though. How he had believed this was a relationship. Victor had stopped sending him money, and Yuri cursed himself as a fool for taking that as a sign that Victor wanted them to be something more than what they were.

Yuri brushed the tears from his eyes, pushing at his glasses irately when they got in his way. This was so stupid, and he was crying over a man who was willing to cheat on him and toss him aside, who was probably taking forever in the other room just because he didn't want to be around Yuri anymore.

Yuri ignored his heart breaking, and steadied himself. Everything seemed like it was crashing down at once, Victor didn't really care about him, his family struggled day to day in daily life and simply survival, Yuri was expected to do __so much __until he was barely able to stand from exhaustion and still, he moved on with daily life, and he lived, and Yuri felt he wanted to little.

If he wanted one thing though, he wanted Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, a yelp coming from his lips. Victor stared down at him, a drink in hand, the other moving to the coffee table, and Yuri hoped Victor hadn't been standing there for long, because Yuri had no way to explain why he was crying.

"Did you order pizza? Sorry I took a while, I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink so I just got you tea." Victor pointed at the glass on the table. Yuri was tense for a moment, before he relaxed, nodding.

"Yeah, I ordered pizza. Tea's great, thank you." Yuri took Victor's hand in his own, kissing the back of it, and gently tugging Victor to come and sit with him.

Yuri couldn't be selfish anymore. Not with working as much as he could, and struggling as much as he did. He didn't allow himself to be selfish, unless being selfish meant enjoying a bowl of katsudon even when he didn't deserve it. Yuri wanted to be selfish with Victor.

Between pizza, watching bad movies, and cuddling on the couch, there were shared kisses and touches, mainly from Yuri, who eagerly demanded it all as though he had something to prove. Still, it went no farther than that, only kisses and touches, and no murmured words of confessions.


	17. Kiss me

__[Victor]: I couldn't tell him __

__[Yurio]: Wow I'm so fucking shocked __

Victor winced and put down his phone, sighing through his nose as he pinched the bridge of it. He knew Yurio would be upset, and Victor did need to be scolded , but that didn't mean he liked being scolded at for everything.

__[Victor]: What should I do? __

__[Yuri]: Why are you asking me? Fucking tell him! Chris has already posted about it on instagram, he'll hear it from you or he'll hear it from the internet. Chris tagged you. __

Victor cursed under his breath, not replying to the message , only leaving it on read as he lied down on his couch. Makkachin was lounging in the other room, sleeping soundly as Victor ignored what he needed to do. Yuri deserved better.

His phone beeped again, and Victor picked it up with a sigh. There wasn't a message from Yurio this time, instead a message from Yuri lighting up the screen. Victor had half a mind to leave it there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the message there.

__[Yuri]: You busy tonight? __

__[Victor]: Not for you, did you get a night off? __

There was a couple minutes between replies, Victor thinking of what to say and Yuri more than likely busy at work. Victor took his time in looking through old messages, vaguely noticing his unread message from Chris was no longer bothering him. Victor couldn't remember looking at the message, but it was gone, and it was a relief.

__[Yuri]: Yeah I got a job delivering food but they say it's gonna be slow tonight I'll be over at like five? __

__[Victor] See you then! __

A bit more guilt pooled in his stomach but Victor pushed it to the side. Yuri needed the money, that much was clear, but he hadn't asked for it, and Victor...Victor wasn't sure what he wanted.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to offer Yuri money, even though he worried about Yuri on an almost daily basis. He just wanted reassurance of what they had.

Reassurance that weren't based off of lying and keeping secrets. Besides, Victor reasoned with himself, if Yuri was really in for it for the money, then he would have left by now.

Victor didn't do anything throughout the day, only lounging around and being absolutely lazy. He didn't have a job, not that he needed one with the amount of money his parents gave him. Makkachin was content to lie around and cuddle all day as well.

Though his thoughts kept Victor occupied all day, Victor liked to think of the best scenario for when he told Yuri, that maybe Yuri would be accepting and give him another chance. His mind snuffed that hope out in a second, reminding him that if Yuri had any decency or presence of mind, he would leave Victor in the dust. Victor didn't want to let go of the one good thing that happened to him.

He could be selfish for a little while longer, couldn't he?

A rapid knocking at his door jolted him from his thoughts, and Makkachin rolled away from Victor to go barking at the front door at their guest. Victor was lazier in getting up than his dog, shouting for whoever it was to come in instead of answering the door.

Makkachin's barks settled down as their guest entered, and Victor saw Yuri's fluffy black hair for just a second before he knelt down to pet at the poodle. Makkachin was already so used to Yuri, it was an adorable sight to see. Victor had to shove down the sudden urge to go out and buy Yuri a poodle of his own.

"Yuri." Victor let the other man's name roll off his tongue. It made Yuri's cheeks tin with a slight blush, and a proud feeling to settled in Victor's chest. "I missed you."

Yuri lit up, a wide smile gracing his features, and Victor could have sworn he saw the sun. His blush was a bit stronger, and gave Makkachin one last pet before he came closer to Victor and wrapped him up in a gentle hug.

"I missed you too." Yuri murmured, the words muffled against Victor's chest. Victor didn't hold back on his urge to lean down and press a soft kiss against the crown of Yuri's head.

Guilt pooled in Victor's stomach, instead as that pooled so did unrest build in his heart. Yurio was right, he was being stupid, he was being ridiculous, Yuri had every right to know what happened, and Victor wasn't making anything better by dragging it out for as long as he could.

"Victor? Did you hear me?" Yuri was talking again, making Victor pull back and stare down at the other with a slight tilt of his head. Laughter bubbled in Yuri's throat, caused Victor pout slightly.

"What?" Victor almost whined, letting go of Yuri to cross his arms just to emphasize his pout. Yuri laughed even more, and reached out to tug on Victor's arm gently.

"Nothing, Victor, it's nothing, you just really looked like Makkachin right then." Yuri seemed unable to contain his giggles, still holding onto Victor's arm.

As if on cue the poodle at their feet whined, tilting his head to the side. Victor couldn't stop his own laughter, moving to hold Yuri's hands to keep the contact up, even as Makkachin looked up at them wondering what could possibly be so funny. All it did was add to the adorableness that came with the poodle and made her owner think she was adorable.

"I guess she had to learn it from somewhere." Victor finally admitted when his laughter died down, when Yuri was leaning against him and he felt like he could breathe.

"She does have a great owner." Yuri leaned over a slight bit, and Victor met him halfway for another kiss.

Their kiss was just a kiss, a sweet thing that left them both with blushes on their cheeks and soft smiles that barely turned up the corners of their lips. Victor had half a mind to offer Yuri to go out to eat, but at the same time he only wanted to stay right here and cuddle endlessly. He didn't want anyone else to see Yuri like this.

"You're so busy lately that I've hardly gotten to see you." Victor whined, taking Yuri's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. Yuri looked a little sheepish, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, I just really needed another job." Yuri said softly. "I'm here now though, aren't I?"

Victor smiled, tugging on Yuri's hand to leading him over to the couch. At some point as they got to know each other and Yuri would come over, they had their designated spots, with Yuri sitting to the left and Victor always on his right. Makkachin tended to try to sit in between them, but Victor would always make Makkachin sit in his lap instead.

They settled in easily enough, Victor's hand placed on Yuri's knee, Makkachin resting his head on Victor's lap, the television playing some random drama show that Victor put on every day but was never actually watched. Yuri scooted a little bit closer to Victor, their legs briefly touching and sides pressed against one another.

"I'm sorry." The murmured words didn't come from Victor, but instead from Yuri. Victor looked at him in surprise, not expecting it, but Yuri's eyes were glued to the television in front of them.

"Sorry for what?" Victor asked, moving his hand from Yuri's knee to hold his hand instead. Yuri finally moved from staring at the television to staring up at Victor with his wide brown eyes.

"I just never really want to go out." Yuri murmured. "I'm not an exciting person. I'm sorry for that. I just...I'm sorry."

Victor shook his head, unable to form words for a moment. Instead of words he pressed a soft kiss against Yuri's forehead.. Victor wanted to spill reassurances, but he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yuri, you could tell me you never wanted to go out to eat and I would be okay. You would just have to deal with my terrible cooking." Victor laughed slightly. "I know you work a lot, I just go out because I have a lot of free time, basically the opposite of you."

Yuri nodded, and pressed his face against Victor's chest as though he was trying to hide from the world. Victor pressed another kiss on the crown of Yuri's hair, gently rubbing his back to try to soothe him.

"What brought that on, my little katsudon?" Victor murmured as Makkachin started whining, probably sensing the distress in the air. Yuri didn't answer for a long moment.

"I just...you always mention going out, and I don't normally want to go out." Yuri murmured, splaying his fingers out against Victor's own. Victor shook his head, brought their joined hands together and softly kissing the back of it.

Yuri was staring up at him with those wide eyes, eyes that spoke of so much innocence and care, that Victor could never hope to match, and Victor just couldn't look away. Wide brown eyes captivated him unlike anything else, and Victor couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He didn't have to though, as suddenly Yuri was leaning closer to him, their noses brushing for just a moment as Yuri's chocolate eyes slid closed and they were kissing.

Victor kept his eyes open for just a moment, memorizing the contours of Yuri's face, before he finally let his eyes slide closed and he only focused on the sensation of Yuri. Their hands tightened around each other, Yuri's other hand was on his shoulder for balance, Victor's free hand on Yuri's hip, fingers spreading over the cotton of Yuri's jeans and over the hem.

Yuri gasped as Victor's fingers slid beneath the hem of Yuri's shirt, just barely touching the fringe of soft denim, and Victor didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and take it to a whole new level that they had never breached. Yuri let out a breathless moan that Victor instantly swallowed, pressing more of himself against Yuri until Yuri was pressed against the couch and Victor was leaning over him.

Victor broke the kiss first, panting for hair and leaned back enough so he could see the blush decorating Yuri's cheeks. Yuri's fingers danced across his cheek, and Victor realized he was blushing as well when Yuri's fingers were almost cold.

"Victor." Yuri mumbled, his voice a bit breathless. Victor's fingers splayed a bit more further against Yuri's skin, the warmth radiating off his skin absolutely delectable to Victor.

"Yuri." Victor whispered in return, pressing a soft kiss against Yuri's cheek, more trailing down Yuri's jaw and then his neck, determined to kiss every inch that he could.

"Victor." Yuri mumbled, his hand going to tangle in Victor's silver hair, his fingers squeezing Victor's hand.

Victor only hummed in reply, and nuzzled Yuri's neck and teeth nipped at skin, leaving pink marks that would fade in just a couple of minutes. Victor resisted the urge to do more, to leave a mark that Yuri wouldn't be able to hide.

"Victor."

Yuri suddenly squirmed underneath Victor, as though he was trying to get comfortable. Victor groaned softly against Yuri's neck, his fingers pressed into Yuri's hip in an effort to stop him from doing that again, just so he could keep his self control. Already problems were starting to arise that Victor wasn't sure he would be able to deal with, and Yuri wasn't helping with how he wiggled his hips oh so invitingly.

"Victor!"

The slightly sharp tone was enough to make Victor pull back, wondering if he had gone too far, but all he saw was a flustered expression on Yuri's face, and Yuri's hand untangled from Victor's hair and covered his cheeks.

"What?" The word comes out sharper than he means it, and Victor takes his hand away from Yuri's hip for a moment and instead moved to go and take Yuri's hand away from his face.

"I...I just…" Yuri didn't seem like he could get words out, struggled to speak, he just seemed to shift awkwardly in place. Victor sighed through his nose, not even sure what Yuri was trying to say.

"Look, is this about the money? Don't worry I'll send you some." Victor pushes down his disappointment even as he speaks. He wanted this to be more, but it wasn't, and Victor just needed to accept that.

Yet Yuri reeled back as though he had been struck, looking up at Victor with wide eyes that were full of hurt and pain and something that Victor couldn't identify. Victor leaned back, his heart stuttering to a stop as he saw tears well up in Yuri's eyes.

"I-I should go." Yuri stuttered, and pushed gently against Victor's chest. Victor didn't protest, sitting back on his knees as Yuri fixed his shirt, obviously trying to contain more sobs in his throat.

"Yuri." Victor murmured, reaching out as though he would be able to stop him, but Yuri flinched away from him, brushing away tears before they could fall down his cheeks.

"Keep your money." Yuri muttered, his tone bitter enough to earn surprise from Victor. "Keep it. I thought...It doesn't even matter what I thought. I was just going to ask you to slow down, but you can just go out and get a hooker I guess."

Now it was Victor's time to flinch, both at the words and the way Yuri stormed away from him, not bothering to hide his sobs and cries anymore. Makkachin was whining, running back and forth from the front door to Victor, feeling the emotions in the air but unable to help.

Victor hadn't realized he was crying until his vision was blurry and he had to blink away his tears but they were already on his cheeks.


	18. Don't leave me here alone

Yuri's fingers danced over the keyboard as he typed out a message to Yuko, only managing to write a couple down before erased everything he wrote. Bags had made themselves home underneath his eyes, refusing to leave. Yuri's fingers shook slightly as he tried to type out a message that would explain what he wanted, while not ruining things. Finally, unable to think of a message, he pressed the button to call. Yuko deserved a call and not a text.

"Hello?" Yuko answered the phone as chipper as she normally did, Takashi talking in the background to someone Yuri couldn't make out.

"Hello, Yuko, it's Yuri." Yuri always felt awkward introducing himself, but old habits died hard.

"I know, silly, caller ID is a thing. What's up?" She seemed distracted, and as soon as she asked the question, Yuri could hear her ask Takashi to go and make sure skate rentals were going smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling really sick, I don't think I can come in today." Yuri shifted awkwardly as he said the words, guilt instantly bubbling in his stomach. He shouldn't be skipping out on work, he shouldn't be _lying _to his friend.

"Oh, are you okay? Takashi will do your lesson for you, don't worry, just stay home and get better." Yuko's attention was on the call once more, and Yuri flushed with shame.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow." Yuri ended the call before he could say anything more, lies were unwilling to pass his lips and Yuri wasn't sure he could swallow them down without spitting out the truth.

He barely heard Yuko as she uttered her goodbye, and then he was standing alone in his bedroom, guilt still pooling in his stomach with all the other feelings that had yet to leave. Three days, had it only been three days? Yuri brought the phone to his ears once more.

"I can't come in today, sorry." It was much less elegant than when he talked to Yuko, but then again he didn't know anyone very well at his other job, they were still strangers who sent him out on deliveries.

His mother gave him a look when he walked out of his room, still dressed casually as though he had just gotten out of bed. Yuri was silent as he made breakfast for himself, simple toast with jam, nothing too heavy.

"What time are you going to work?" His mother stood in the doorway, waiting to see if he would try to push past her.

"Ah, I called in." Yuri murmured, shoving his toast in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any further than that. For a brief moment, she looked as though she would lecture him, say something about how it was the wrong move, but then she just nodded.

"You do need rest."

Yuri nodded, managing a small smile, because that's what it all was. Rest, rest to wash away the feeling of hands on his hips and words that still burned. Yuri slipped past his mother, but didn't head immediately towards his room. He headed right for the bar that they had at the onsen, which was vacant.

Yuri wasn't sure what he grabbed, he wasn't an avid drinker and it all looked the same, but he had two bottles in his hands and toast still in his mouth, but luckily no one saw him as he made his way back to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The toast seemed drier than before and scraped down his throat, bringing harsh tears to his eyes as he managed it down. Immediately Yuri sat down on the ground, unable to make it to his bed as he leaned against the door, almost acting as a barricade, the bottles lying at his feet.

Yuri wasn't aware that he already had the bottle in his hands until the harsh liquid was going down his throat, and he coughed as he managed to get it down. He didn't drink, Yuri had never wanted to before, but as he took another gulp, he understood why some people did.

The floor and wall were cold, Yuri leaned his head against the wall, turning his head so his cheek rested against the hardwood and cooled his heated face. He should get up and get more food, at least make himself something other than toast for breakfast, other than plain toast with jam. Yet getting more food meant getting up, and that meant having to interact with people again, and that was the last thing that Yuri wanted to do.

He brought the bottle to his lips again, swallowing another gulp that went down easier than the first. Even as he tried to focus on the burn of liquid, thoughts of a man with silver hair was still invading his mind, capturing Yuri's thoughts in a whirlwind of emotion he just didn't think he could handle.

"That's not fair." Yuri mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. He rested his forehead against them, wincing as his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose.

"Stop it." He mumbled again, arm wrapping around himself while his other hand was still on the bottle. He hated the taste of it. He hated the way it burned as he drank it. He hated the way he couldn't stop thinking of Victor, Victor who thought so little of him, even as he managed to make Yuri feel more important than he had felt before.

"That's really not fair." Yuri whined, eyes blurring with tears. Victor. The name would roll off his tongue when he said it, and he hated the way he missed those arms around him, that bright smile. Yuri swallowed more of the alcohol.

* * *

He waited. Victor waited as though he was waiting for some sign from above, all for a sign that he should do something. He waited for a message, a text, _anything _that would have led him to make a decision, or make a move. He waited, he waited, and he played on his phone and ignored messages from everyone else as he waited.

_[Yurio]: guess u finally got some balls and told him _

_[Yurio]: quit pouting and get over your breakup already _

Victor ignored those messages as well, but they still stabbed at his heart as he tried to move on to other things. Victor got no sleep, he hardly ate, he did nothing other than lie on his couch and make sure his phone didn't die and possibly make him miss out on a message from Yuri.

_[Yurio]: can u at least message me back so I can tell people you're not dead _

_[Victor]: :( _

_[Yurio]: quit fucking pouting and go out and do something! go to a stupid party or something _

Victor ignored that message, rolling back over on the couch and almost knocking Makkachin off as Victor was determined to be as small as possible.

It hadn't clicked, just what he said to Yuri, until Yuri had uttered his scathing remark and Victor was alone. It hurt, so much, but it hurt because he realized he had let the best thing in his life get away, he had let Yuri get away. Yuri had thought of him as so much more, and Victor had cheated on him, and pushed him away, and insulted him.

_[Victor]: What should I do? _

_[Yurio]: why ask me? u gonna sit there sulking or u gonna do something about it? _

Victor stared at the message, finding he had no unread messages, and finally sat up. Makkachin whined in concern, but Victor only offered a small pat to her head before he was moving and getting ready. Sulking was only going to get him so far, Victor was determined to make this right.

Victor showered, once more giving Makkachin a pat on the head as he dressed in better clothes. There was only so many places that Yuri could be, and Victor decided to cross the most obvious ones off his list with a simple phone call. Yuri wasn't at the ice rink, and Victor wasn't even sure that he knew where Yuri had gotten another job, (had Yuri mentioned where? Victor still shamed himself for not knowing) so to the onsen it was.

He drove calmly, slowly enough to stay within the speed limit for once, if only to drag out the time to let himself think. It still arrived much too quickly for Victor's time, and he was at the onsen before he even formed a plan of what he would say.

_I'll just apologize. _Victor thought to himself. _At least I'll get that off my chest, he deserves to hear that much. _

Victor steeled himself, and almost immediately deflated. He wasn't ready for this. If it wasn't for what he knew what Yuri deserved, than Victor would be leaving immediately.

It was empty just as last time as he arrived, and Victor came in with no problems. He sighed slightly, trying to look as though he wasn't about to deliver terrible news, but he could feel his shoulders drop slightly.

"Hello?" Victor called, voice breaking just for a moment. He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he walked in. It was barely a moment before Yuri's mother was rushing towards him, a large smile on her face. Victor never noticed how much taller he was than her until she was standing right next to him.

"Vicchan! Oh good, Yuri's been so off the last couple days, you should go and see him. He talked endlessly about you for a while." She looked at him, staring up at him with that look in her eyes that only a mother could manage, and Victor swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Of course, of course." Victor nodded his head slightly. "Where is he?"

She gestured down the hall, at a door that was well worn with age. Victor said his thanks to her, but she hesitated slightly before leaving Victor to go and attend other people in the onsen. Victor hesitated, the sound of silence amplified until it was almost deafening. He took a couple steps forward, and knocked at the door.

"Yuri?"

* * *

He felt like he was swimming. That was the only way that Yuri could think to describe it. At some point he had loosened the collar of his shirt, giving himself room to breathe easier and relax against the door, still taking drinks from the bottle, which had mysteriously emptied itself over time and had forced Yuri to pick up the other bottle.

Stupid Victor. Stupid everything. Stupid Yuri, for even wanting to go back and apologize for everything, even though a second later he was berating himself for having that thought in the first place. Yuri shook his head, but that just made the world around him spin more.

On the wall there were memorabilia of his skating career, and he turned instead to watch the floor. The groves in the wood were so much more interesting than the medals collecting dust on his shelves, of what seemed like a lifetime ago. Yuri wanted to go back to that place.

"Stupid Victor." Yuri mumbled, his words coming out slurred and messing up his vowels. Yuri let his cheek rest against the ground. "Stupid Victor, stupid everything."

He should call Victor. He should call Victor just to let him know how badly he had messed up, and how Yuri didn't regret anything he said, and so he could tell Victor how much he needed him here with him and in his arms, and those soft lips against his own-

"Yuri?" Someone was knocking at the door, and Yuri had the hardest time lifting his head just so he could look over at the doorknob. When did his vision get so blurry? Yuri felt his face and realized his glasses were missing.

"Yuri?" A voice asked, and Yuri almost cried as he realized it was just the voice he had been wanting to hear for days. "What's blocking the door?"

Yuri laughed as he realized he was the one blocking the door, and he moved (his hands hit the ground rather hard when he realized he was going to have to actually get out the way), rolled to the side and out of the way of the door.

"Yuri?" Victor was leaning down, looking at him and Yuri fought with himself to raise his hand and touch Victor to make sure he was really there. His hand only made it halfway before it fell back on the ground, close enough to the bottle so he could grab that.

Yuri brought it to his lips, the alcohol no longer burning on it's way down, and Victor's brows furrowed in concern as he looked down at Yuri. Yuri still wanted to reach up and touch Victor to make sure that he was really there.

"What are you drinking?" Victor asked, and Yuri laughed a high pitch sound that made Victor frown. Yuri almost dropped the bottle, though Victor was quick to take it from him.

"Victor, you're here." His words were slurred more than before. "Victor. Victor. Victor."

He started saying Victor's name, chanting slightly, trying to sing a song of the other's name but unable to do much other than slur out the other's name in a poor attempt of singing. Victor's hand was on his shoulder, trying to say something but unable to speak up over Yuri's poor attempt at singing.

"I can't believe you're here." Yuri finally stopped his song to speak, managing to lift himself off the floor even as the world spun around him. Victor knelt next to him, close enough that Yuri could finally run his fingers over Victor's face, though he was a bit rougher than he meant to be.

It wasn't hard for Victor to tell Yuri was drunk, not with the way that Yuri rolled over on the floor, but in the way that Yuri stared up at him with slightly watery eyes, glazed over with inhibition and a lowered guard. Victor could hardly make out what Yuri was trying to say though the slurred voice he had acquired, Yuri's hands making an attempt to reach out for Victor.

"How much have you had to drink?" Victor tried to ask as he knelt down next to Yuri. Yuri didn't hesitate to lean all of his weight against Victor. Yuri's leg knocked over an empty bottle, and it seemed so loud as it rolled across the ground to rest against the wall.

"Your hair is so soft." Yuri mumbled with obvious awe in his voice, his fingers less than gentle though. Victor grunted a little as Yuri tugged on his hair a little too harshly, but he didn't pull away from Yuri.

"I'll take that as you've had too much to drink." Victor murmured to himself. He completely froze though as he looked down at Yuri, seeing tears well up in his eyes as Yuri stared up at him.

"I'm sorry." Yuri hiccuped as he spoke, and Victor had to almost catch him as Yuri just went limp.

"I didn't mean to be so mean, you're just so pretty and I knew it was too good to be true and you always wanted to do something, I was just waiting for you to get bored of me and you did so easily and-"

"Yuri, Yuri, take a deep breath, okay?" Victor murmured. Yuri stared up at him, and Victor reached up to brush the hair away from his forehead and wondered where Yuri's glasses could have gone to. Yuri leaned into the touch, making it hard for Victor to pull away.

"I didn't get bored of you, Yuri, let's get you to bed." Victor mumbled, easily scooping Yuri into his arms. Yuri whined, reaching up to dig his fingers into the collar of Victor's shirt, as though he was trying to tear it right from his body.

"You'll come to bed with me, won't you Victor?" Yuri's breath was so hot and right against Victor's ear, making Victor shudder slightly as he lowered the other to the bed. Yuri's fingers were tight against the collar of his shirt, giving him no chance of escape as Yuri's lips were trailing across his neck.

"Yuri, let go." Victor spoke firmly, but his words gathered no reaction from Yuri. Instead, it just seemed as though Yuri tightened his hold, bringing Victor even closer to him.

"Victor." Yuri drug the name out, his teeth just gently nudging against Victor's jaw. "I'll show you a better time than that blond ever could. Don't look away from me."

Victor frowned, but his hands went to Yuri's own, removing Yuri's hands from around his neck. Yuri whined, the hurt puppy look on his face almost impossible to resist as Victor tried to understand what Yuri meant by that.

"Get some sleep, Yuri." Victor gently pushed on Yuri's shoulders, needing almost no force to move the other back against the bed. Yuri whined, and Victor tugged the blanket up and tucked him in before he took a step back.

"Don't leave." Yuri mumbled, curling up on his side. "I know you're going to, I know it, I know you won't be interested in me for long."

Victor ran a hand through the silver fringe in his hair, biting back a sigh. He went to the bathroom, getting a cup of water and two aspirin, placing them next to the bed for when Yuri woke up with his hangover. It was harder to find Yuri's glasses, they were in the corner of the room as though Yuri had thrown them there, and those went to Yuri's bedside as well.

"Call me when you wake up, Yuri." Victor whispered, and leaned over Yuri for a moment as though he was going to kiss his head, but pulled back. He had just gotten Yuri to settle down, he didn't need Yuri to get any ideas in his head and try to get out of bed.

Yuri was already snoring slightly as Victor left, his hands near his face, and Victor was sure he had never seen anything so innocent. Victor touched nothing else, leaving the onsen with a quick goodbye to Yuri's parents, getting out his phone to call Yurio, or anyone who would listen.

_No unread messages. _

Victor sat in his car outside, wondering why that simple notification confused him, because he had checked all of his messages and there shouldn't be any waiting on him, except for the one from Chris…

Victor tossed his phone in the seat next to him, and rested his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't seem to do anything right lately, could he?


	19. Surprise visits

His eyes peeled open slowly, unwilling to part as Yuri forced himself awake. He regretted it almost as soon as his eyes were open, the sun sending rays of pain right through his head and pounding in time with his heartbeat. Slowly, Yuri rolled over, grabbing the string attached to his curtain and yanking hard to close them.

Darkness only provided some relief, but it was enough relief for Yuri to keep his eyes peeked out over the edge of his blanket and stare around him. It was late, much later than he should be staying in bed, but Yuri could find no willpower in himself to move. His head was still pounding, his eyes felt crusted over, and his muscles ached like they used to when he skated, making Yuri want to do nothing more than spend a whole day in bed.

Yuri's other hand snaked out from under the covers, feeling along his nightstand for his phone, but his fingers brushed something else instead. He glanced at the rolling bottle of pills, wondering just how those managed to get there. Either way, Yuri winced as he sat up, taking two pills out of the bottle and gulping them down along with the whole glass of water. It was stale, as it had probably been sitting there for a while, but Yuri's memory was still struggling to put together the pieces.

His vision was blurry, and it took Yuri longer than normal to figure out he wasn't wearing his glasses. Those he found on the edge of the nightstand, but Yuri still didn't remember placing them there. Though lying there, under the warm covers and refusing to check the time, his memory started to slowly piece itself back together.

The two bottles were still on the floor, one empty and the other half full. Yuri had never been a drinker, he had never delighted in the taste of alcohol, but the more he drank last night, the more he got used to the taste, until he couldn't taste anything strange at all.

What had he done though? Yuri remembered taking off his glasses when they kept digging into his face as he tried to relax, but he had been less than careful with them. He remembered scrolling through his phone and sending out messages to people. He remembered silver hair and warm arms.

Yuri shot up in bed with a gasp. Victor had been there, Yuri remembered, Victor had been there and helped him into bed even when Yuri was being difficult. Yuri groaned, rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket over his head. It blocked out the light, but made it hard to breathe.

His phone started to ring, a blaring sound that grated against the headache, making it spread to right behind his eyes. Yuri reached out blindly for it, at the very least to change the ringtone to something softer.

"Hello?" He grumbled, voice a little hoarse. He heard a groan before he heard an actual voice.

"Yuri! Don't tell me you overslept, you're supposed to be here! Are you okay?" Yuko's voice was almost as grating as his ringtone.

Yuri shot up in bed, this time so hard he almost rolled right out of bed and onto the floor. He dropped his phone, scrambling to pick it up without accidentally ending the call.

"Yuko, I'm so sorry! I'll be right there!" He hung up without saying goodbye, even though he felt a bit of guilt for that, and rushed to get ready without tripping over his own two feet.

He ended up in mismatching clothes, jeans and a shirt that Yuri was sure he didn't buy himself since he didn't own anything such bright pink in color, but he was still out of the house and feeling as though he might throw up at any second. One day. One day was all he allowed himself to grieve.

* * *

__[Chris]: party at six u in? __

__[Victor]: nah, why don't you come over instead? We need to talk __

Chris had sent back a selfie of him giving a thumbs up, which was so normal to Victor that he did nothing more than send one back. Chris had always been vain, taking as many selfies as he could and posting them all online. Victor didn't even blink at the Instagram notification that Chris posted a new selfie.

Only one small difference was made before Chris came over, all of the liquor locked up in a place that actually needed a key. Victor didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, and it wasn't the first time that Chris had come over without drinking anything.

Chris didn't bother to knock before he walked in, a bright smile on his face and a spring in his step. Chris was an excitable person, his positive attitude always making Victor feel better no matter what was going on. They had known each other for years, after all, they knew how each other worked.

"When you'd get so old, Victor? Wanting a quiet night in." Chris laughed, practically flopping down on the couch. He had danced for years, and it still showed, with the simple grace he had even as he dropped onto the couch. As Victor thought about that, he realized he had no idea what Chris did for work.

"I'm not old." Victor groaned, even if everyone thought so. "How have you been?"

Chris shrugged, leaning over and resting his feet on the table, and posed as Victor immediately got out his phone to take a picture of the man. Victor sent it to Chris, unwilling to actually post it on his Instagram.

"I've been good, you know the usual. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. Yuri told me that you got a boyfriend? Never thought you'd settle down." Chris arched a brow, disbelieving but his guard obviously raised.

"Yurio talked to you?" Victor was more shocked at that than anything else.

Chris waved his hand dismissively. "Talk, scream, same thing."

Victor laughed, because Yurio yelling basically was his talking, and Yurio and Chris had never had conversation that wasn't Chris making some lewd comment and Yurio shouting at him for being so disgusting. Victor leaned his head on the back of the couch, and stared at the ceiling. Chris and Victor never really hung out without actually doing activities, it was a nice change.

"Victor." Chris spoke up, copying Victor and Victor's eyes opened to slits as he looked at Chris.

"Yurio said you found someone."

"Did he scream at you for calling him that too?" Victor didn't address the statement, not seeing a need to until there was a hand on his knee, and Victor moved away like he had been burned.

"Victor-"

"We needed to talk about it anyways." Victor sighed, cutting off his friend. "I did find someone. I'm not sure if it'll work out, but this-" Victor gestured between them, his movements so rough he almost smacked Chris in the chest "-can't keep going on. I can't keep doing this."

Christophe's face fell, and Victor reached over and brought his friend in for a hug. Victor didn't want to push his friend away, but they both knew this relationship they had, the friends with benefits, but neither of them had wanted to say that.

The hug ended awkwardly, and Victor leaned back against the couch as he tried to think of something to say. His attention snapped to Chris as the other got up, who was awkwardly patting his pockets as he fished out his keys.

"It was nice talking to you Victor." Chris ran a hand through his hair, giving Victor a glimpse at black roots. "Message me if you ever want to hang out again?"

"Are we not hanging out now?" Victor asked, confusion clear in his voice. Chris paused, his hand still on top of the pocket of his too tight skinny jeans and his green eyes on Victor.

They were silent, until Christophe sat down slowly, almost waiting for Victor to change his mind and tell him to get up. Victor did do something, but it wasn't telling Chris he changed his mind. Victor rose, heading to the kitchen and coming back with a bowl of popcorn and the remote, putting on Christophe's favorite movie.

__[christophe-gc posted a new photo] __

__movie night with v-nikiforov __

The photo was blurry, but it showed Christophe passed out on Victor's couch, while Victor posed in the background dropping popcorn into Christophe's hair as he made faces. Victor laughed lightly at the picture, taking the time to like it and save the picture to his phone for good measure.

* * *

Yuri didn't get another day off for four days, but it was his normal day off. Without Victor in his life, he found himself with nothing to do for a whole day, but he ended up staying at home, trying to help out his parents. They did wave off some of his help, but accepted it enough to send one of their regular employees home. Yuri didn't know their name. He liked to think that it was because his parents saw the bags underneath his eyes or the way he seemed to drag with every step.

"Yuri! There's a loud young man here to see you." His mother came pattering down the hall, giving him a large stack of towels. Yuri barely managed to balance them in his arms before he was being ushered down the hall.

"Who?" Loud man? Yuri didn't know a lot of loud people, but Takashi could be loud sometimes, especially if he was making fun of Yuri. His mother didn't say anything, and when Yuri turned back around he was alone in the hall.

He dropped the towel off outside for the few customers they had, a couple of them waving at him when they saw Yuri. He waved back, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he made his way downstairs towards the main entrance.

"God, you kept me waiting long enough, pig." Yurio was sitting, well more like lounging, at their kotatsu, a brown paper bag sitting on the table before him. Yuri stood in the doorway, blinking down at Yurio and words escaping him.

"Yurio?" Yuri managed to stumble out, almost stuttering over the word that was so close to his own name. Yurio glared up at him, leaning forward on the table until he could rest his head on it.

"Don't call me that." His words were harsh, but Yuri didn't even blink at him. Yurio sighed, idly reaching over and gesting for Yuri to come closer.

"What're you doing here? Victor's not he-"

"I fucking know where Victor is, asshole." Yurio cut him off, and Yuri came to sit next to him at the kotatsu. "If I wanted to find Victor, I'd just goover to his house."

"Oh." Yuri mumbled, his hand reaching up to tug at his hair, thinking to himself he should really go and cut it, but his thoughts were cut off as Yurio reached out and pinched him. "What?"

"Quit zoning out, idiot." Yurio's words had less bite than before. "Victor told me what happened."

"Oh." Yuri repeated himself, but really unable to think of anything else he could say. What was there to say? Yurio knew everything, and he was probably only there to yell at Yuri for hurting Victor.

They sat in silence for a while as Yurio stared at him, and Yuri waited for the yelling to start. Yet the silence went on, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't easy to break either.

"Well, don't leave me in silence here, idiot." Yurio mumbled, finally reaching over to grab the paper bag. "What did you do to Victor anyways? He hasn't left his house in like three days."

Yuri winced, looking down at his lap until there was the same brown paper bag in his lap. Yuri jumped slightly, hands automatically going to clutch the bag so it wouldn't go falling to the floor.

"We broke up." Yuri eventually mumbled, and even that was hard to say.

"Oh, you guys were a couple? Thought he was paying you." Yurio mumbled, and Yuri's gaze snapped up from his lap to stare at Yurio, and his gaze must have had something in it, something that made Yurio back away slightly.

"I think-" The words felt heavy on his tongue, as though he was trying to speak underwater "-that you should leave."

Yuri tried to hand the bag back, but Yurio waved him off, storming from the room and slamming the door behind him. Yuri remained where he was, surprised that had actually worked, as he opened the bag and inspected the contents.

It seemed as though it was buns, still warm from sitting on top of the kotatsu. Yuri hesitantly picked one up, sniffing it before taking a bite and almost melting at the taste. It was like his favorite food was neatly wrapped up in a bun. The first one he ate was one in a second, the rest placed in the kitchen for himself later. Yuri felt a little better about everything after that.


	20. Arguments

[Victor]: u talked to Chris?

_[Yurio]: stupid idiot wouldn't leave me alone _

_[Yurio]: when u gonna go talk to katsudon _

_[Victor]: aw worried about me? (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _

_[Yurio]: i hate u _

_[Victor]: yurio look look it's you (･__.◤) _

_[Yurio]: blocked _

Victor laughed as he tried to send a text back, but found himself unable to as it wouldn't deliver. Yurio would always do this, block him for a day, but then before Victor knew it the young man would be texting him demanding Victor take him out to dinner or something.

Even laughing though, his heart still felt heavy. Yuri was probably working, he didn't want to disturb him, but Victor could already hear Yurio saying that he was just looking for reasons as to not contact Yuri.

He shook his head as he looked through past text messages. He had saved them all, despite how they were taking up storage on his phone, but Victor couldn't bring himself to get rid of them. There was no question that Victor missed Yuri, he just wasn't sure that Yuri even wanted to hear from him.

_Don't look away from me. _

Victor never wanted to. He searched through his video's, easily finding the one of Yuri skating. He played it almost every day, still able to feel what he felt when he first watched it. There was still the same swell of pride in his chest as he thought of Yuri skating only for him.

Yurio was right though, nothing would change if he laid on his couch with Makkachin all day. Victor sat up, heading into the other room to change as he dialed the number of Ice Castle Hasetsu, which he had saved not too long ago.

"Hi, I was wondering if Yuri was working today?"

* * *

Yuri stayed late as he always did, Yuko and Takashi leaving him with closing up the ice rink. It was a normal affair with them all, they would tell him goodnight and lock up the equipment, while Yuri would clean up and make sure the door was locked before he left. Yuko and Takashi never cared how long he stayed there, as long as he locked up before he left.

His blades needed to be sharped, or maybe he wasn't feeling the ice the same way as before. He skated circles, working on his footwork that simply wasn't as smooth as before, not without the countless hours of practice he used to do day in and day out.

Glide, jump, spin, Yuri lost himself in all of it, skating on the ice without music as he banished away all the thoughts that weren't about skating. He panted slightly at the exertion, immediately thinking of going on a diet since he had hardly strained and he was already out of breath.

The silence was daunting. Yuri broke his movements, skating to the side of the rink and putting on the first song he saw, feeling it vibrate through his chest as the song began to play. Spins and jumps that were all home in his heart but no place to show anymore when he had quit figure skating. Phichit had invited him, and Yuri would be damned if he wasn't going to be a good friend and cheer him on, even if it killed him.

The best part about skating, in Yuri's opinion that is, was the moment when he could glide across the ice as though he was floating, arms outstretched before him as the air blew through his hair, and it was like nothing else mattered in the world as long as he could hold onto that moment.

Yet the peaceful moment was ruined, as the door to the rink opened, bell chiming out, and Yuri stopped himself from turning towards it with his usual customer greeting. Yuko must not have locked the door behind her when she left, and Yuri couldn't see anything without his glasses on.

"I'm sorry, we're closed, we open at nine tomorrow morning though." Yuri called, skating over to the side of the rink and slipping his glasses on. He didn't turn the music off, but Yuri did turn it down so it wouldn't be an overwhelming presence.

"Even for me?" The words were a bit cocky, but they didn't have the tone of being it. Yuri's gaze snapped over to Victor, Victor who had seemed so perfect just a couple weeks ago, Victor, who Yuri only wanted to be close to and couldn't even have that.

"Even for you."

That should be it, that should be enough. Victor's face fell and Yuri's automatic reaction was to reach out and offer comfort, but he caught himself as he raised his hand to reach out for Victor. Yuri skated away slightly, thinking-hoping-that it would be enough and Victor would leave.

The bad part about skating with his glasses on was being unable to do the jumps, or the spins, not without worrying his glasses would go flying off his face. Instead he worked on his footwork, the movements a bit more disjointed than they should have been at the skill level he had.

Every time he glanced over, Victor was there. Victor was leaning against the side of the rink, his gaze serious as he watched Yuri move to the music and ignore him, but never once did he move, even as Yuri's body felt like it was going to give out in exhaustion, even as Yuri realized he had skated for longer than he had in a long time.

"Yuri, please take a break." Victor eventually called, when the sweat dripped into Yuri's eyes so much that he couldn't see anymore, even with his glasses. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

Yuri didn't say anything, it was as though his voice had left him. Victor still stared, and Yuri was left wondering just when the side of the rink seemed so far away, but then Victor was coming closer, and Yuri was standing shakily on his ice skates as Victor seemed to move all at once towards Yuri.

"Don't touch me." Yuri snapped when he saw Victor reach down to him. Yuri struggled to his feet, skating with a hunch in his shoulders towards the edge of the rink and leaving Victor standing there.

He normally wouldn't be this cold, he wouldn't be this _bitter, _but there was a hurt in Yuri's heart that refused to leave, that demanded to be nursed and felt. Yuri leaned heavily against the wall, putting most of his weight against it as he panted slightly, still out of breath and exhausted.

"Yuri, please talk to me." Victor was right there, _again, _and didn't he realize that Yuri didn't want to talk to him? Yuri actually felt a bit of a laugh force its way out of his dry throat, more so causing him to choke on air rather than sound like he was laughing. Victor was right next to him, offering a bottle of water that Yuri took, despite how mad he was.

The water was gone in a few cherished gulps, and Yuri slowly made his way out of the rink, collapsing in a nearby chair and the empty bottle placed at his feet. Yuri placed his head between his knees, trying to calm down waves of dizziness that were attacking him with ferocity.

Celestino used to say he would push himself too hard, but Yuri had never had to deal with dizziness and such pure exhaustion after his training sessions with Celestino.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Victor mumbled, acting like he was truly concerned. Yuri grunted a little, not sure he could actually form words now that he was sitting down.

Yuri glanced up, only to see Victor offering up his glasses, and another bottle of water. Yuri took the glasses, barely feeling Victor's cool skin against his own as their fingers brushed together.

"Would you please at least _look _at me?" Victor's voice was desperate, as though he was crying, and Yuri sighed as he slipped on his glasses and the word came into focus.

Victor _was _crying. His eyes were glittering with tears in just the right way to make it seem as though there were stars trying to twinkle in his eyes. Yuri stared, unable to do anything more than just stare at the gorgeousness that was Victor Nikiforov as he cried.

"Victor?" Yuri asked, awe in his voice, because yes he was angry and upset but this wasn't what he wanted to happen, he didn't want Victor to cry over him. Yuri was nothing worth crying over.

"Don't ignore me." Victor murmured, his hand placing itself on Yuri's shoulder. "Don't pretend like I don't exist."

Anger suddenly rose in Yuri's chest again, so bright and hot it was almost painful. He smacked Victor's hand away, almost flinching himself at the hurt that crossed Victor's face. Yuri couldn't go through this anymore though, he couldn't go through the pain and the hurt just to be hurt again himself.

"What do you want, Victor? You can't pay me for my time anymore." Yuri reached down to unlace his skates, but his hands were shaking slightly. He struggled with the knots, until Victor was there and pushing Yuri's hands away. Yuri could only watch as Victor pulled off his skates and revealed his bruised feet.

"Yuri I don't-" Victor choked on his words for a moment. "Don't make assumptions on what I want."

Yuri scoffed slightly, reaching up and in a fit of exhaustion and anger to push at Victor's shoulder, sending him sprawling back against the ground and on his butt. Victor stared at him shock, mouth slightly hanging open, while Yuri stared at his own hand as though it had done something out of his control.

"Find someone else you can pay for their time. I'm done." Yuri pulled his hand back, balling it into a fist for a moment as he breathed deeply through his nose. He was going to be strong, to be brave and make it through this, like he made it through everything.

Yuri stood, tall and proud for just a moment, before his legs caved and he was sitting before Victor. Yuri leaned on his hands, trying to make it seem as though he wasn't still standing-sitting, really-on sheer willpower alone, as the world decided to spin around him. Victor wiped the tears from his eyes, and Yuri's own eyes were glued to the movement like it was his salvation.

"Yuri, _please, _can you just stop for one moment." Victor took a shuddering breath, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth. "I didn't mean it, what I said, I just wanted to - to I don't even know."

Yuri stared, glasses slightly askew on his nose. His hand raised to fix them and Yuri almost smacked himself in the face he was being so careless with his movements. "I'm sure you say that to everyone."

"I don't say that to everyone!" Victor snapped in defense. "I only said those things to you, I only ever wanted you."

"Not even that blond? I saw the pictures, Victor." Yuri snapped, spreading his legs out in front of him and trying to get the energy to move. He wanted to go back home and sleep, to get away from this argument and everything else just so that he could get some rest.

"I know. Chris is just a friend, I didn't even mean to go that far with him, we had always been friends with something more, but not anymore." Victor reassured, breaching the gap and putting his hand over Yuri's own. "You can even call him, I'll put him on the phone right now so you can see, it was an accident. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again." Yuri muttered, and he must be really exhausted to actually be cursing now. "I'm going home."

"Yuri." Victor mumbled, Yuri slowly making his way to his knees and trying vainly to make that last gap to rise. "Please, won't you let me take care of you?"

"And have you pay me for everything? Have you hold that over my head and start pushing me even when all I wanted to do was ask you to _slow down?" _Yuri was shouting now, his glasses coming askew once more as he snapped his gaze to Victor. "I'm not what you want, I'm just Yuri, go find someone else who you can fuck and leave."

His head was starting to pound, and Yuri didn't even feel the tears roll down his cheeks until Victor was kneeling in front of him, brushing them away and making soft noises. Yuri felt more anger bubble in his chest, but not at Victor, at himself. Damnit, why was he crying? It felt like he was always crying, always finding some stupid reason to cry over Victor Nikiforov.

"Oh, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. I'm so sorry." Victor murmured as Yuri hiccuped, trying to contain himself. "Yuri, it's okay, shh, take deep breaths."

Yuri leaned into the fingers brushing the tears away, acutely aware of just how much he was starved for contact. Victor's hands were still cold, brushing away his hot tears and trying to keep himself from staring up at Victor until he could get in control of himself.

"Yuri, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for what I said, I don't think of you like that." Victor murmured, his fingers sliding against Yuri's jaw and coaxing him to look up. Yuri eventually did raise his gaze, but he didn't meet Victor's blue eyes.

"You hurt me." Yuri said it almost flatly, but the words are true and need to be said. It had hurt so much and it hadn't gotten any better until he heard that apology from Victor's lips. Victor flinched a little, slowly nodding his head.

"I know. I'm sorry." Victor wasn't meant to have a frown on his face, Yuri realized, it just didn't fit with the rest of his expression. Yuri slowly reached up, gently brushing his fingers over Victor's jaw and cheek, almost feather light.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You're gonna have to make it up to me."

"I'm prepared."

"If you _ever _say something like that again, you'll regret it."

"I already regret this so much, I could never do it again."

The laugh that bubbled from Yuri's lips this time was more natural, even if it sounded a little wet from his tears. Victor reached up and took Yuri's hand, gently kissing his palm and then the inside of his wrist.

"I'm sorry too." Yuri offered quietly. The silence over them suddenly seemed too sacred to break. "I kind of blew up, I'm sorry."

Victor shook his head, pressing Yuri's hand to his cheek and eyes sliding closed as he felt the warmth from Yuri's skin seep into his own. Victor took a deep breath through his nose, like he was trying to memorize the smell of Yuri while he had the chance.

"We both have things to make up for. We'll work on it." Victor seemed to realize just as Yuri did that the silence and quiet was a sacred thing, his voice matching Yuri's. "Let me take you home."

With those words, Yuri realized they were still kneeling on the ground, Yuri's skates still on and exhaustion in his bones. The thought of having to get up and walk, even to as far as the door so Victor could give him a ride, Yuri wasn't sure he could manage it.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked, almost able to hear his distress. Yuri blushed faintly, not even sure he would be able to say what he was thinking.

"I'm too tired to walk." He blurted out, leaning forward and burying his face against Victor's chest. Yuri was sure he was sweaty and gross, face still stained red from crying and exhaustion, but not able to find it in himself to care.

"Oh? Is that all?" Victor's rumble of a laugh vibrated through his chest, and Yuri could feel it against his face. "I have the first step to making it up to you then."

Victor wrapped a steady arm around his waist, and just for a second Yuri thought that he was going to be picked up, but then Victor was helping Yuri to stand, letting Yuri lean all of his weight against Victor. Victor helped him to the chair he had once been sitting it, helping Yuri put on his shoes and once more help him to get out of the chair and walk. The only stop they made was to grab Yuri's phone, and the only place they seemed to look at was each other, glimpses passed as they caught the other staring, stained cheeks and small smiles.


	21. The end

If you're reading this, I imported this story of mine from Archive of our Own like I've been meaning to. I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

"I think that's enough glitter, Victor." Yuri said, thoroughly amused at the sheer amount of glitter that Victor had used on making a simple sign. Victor scoffed, waving a hand dismissively at him and managed to shove even more glitter onto the sign.

"Okay, __now __there's enough." Victor held up the sign to Yuri, proudly showing off the glittery letters to Yuri, even though Yuri had been watching Victor make the sign the entire time.

"It's very nice." Yuri complimented, getting a bright, almost heart shaped smile from Victor.

"Phichit is going to love it. Are you sure Yurio doesn't want to go with us?"

"He said he was going to hang out at home, instead of being forced to 'hang out with some old grandpa's'." Victor did air quotes and everything. Yuri snorted slightly behind his hand, attaching a pole to the sign so he could hold it high above his head.

"He doesn't mind watching Makkachin while we're out though?" Yuri asked, worry slightly pulsing through him as he worried about the poodle. Makkachin was oblivious to their worries, snoring lightly on the couch behind them as they talked.

"He doesn't mind, I just had to get him some extra food, that's all." Victor shrugged. "Makkachin already likes Yurio, unless you think your family would mind watching him?"

Yuri shrugged, knowing they wouldn't mind but also thinking it was too close to them leaving to really ask. Victor didn't say anything, just tapping his lip in thought as he wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"Alright, let's head out, our plane might leave without us, despite how much you paid for those tickets." Yuri pressed a soft kiss against Victor's cheek, pulling away to grab their bags. They didn't have that long of a flight ahead of them, but Yuri felt anticipation roll through his gut. Victor laughed and picked up Makkachin, heading towards the door, leaving Yuri to follow behind him.

* * *

The plane ride reminded Yuri of the times he would go to other nations for tournaments. At Yuri's insistence, they had traveled by coach, just because that's what he was used to, even though Victor did complain the entire time about not traveling first class.

Soon, they arrived in China for the Rostelecom Cup, which Phichit was competing in. It seemed like so long ago that Phichit had invited Yuri with him, sending him two passes that allowed Yuri into the one area he had once been welcomed in as a competitor. Victor had held his hand as they walked in, and Yuri hadn't realized how hard he was holding Victor's hand until Victor hissed slightly in pain.

"Are you nervous to be back here?" Victor asked gently, lips close to his ear. "I'm sure if you were competing, you'd wipe the entire floor with them."

"You mean on the ice?" Yuri laughed slightly, but Victor's words did bring some comfort. "That's a nice thought, isn't it?"

"Yuri! You made it!" A tan and black bundle came bolting out of nowhere, almost tackling Yuri to the ground. If Victor hadn't been right there with a steady hand, Yuri would have fallen hard.

"Phichit?" Yuri asked, only a little startled. He expected more, but then again Phichit was probably more concerned with how he was going to perform. A wide smile crossed his face, hugging Phichit back just as tightly as he could.

"Everyone's been asking about you! You have to come with me, Leo and Guang Hong have been talking endlessly about you, they haven't stopped since I told them that you were coming down." Phichit was talking so quickly that Yuri could barely capture the words.

"Phichit, calm down!" Yuri laughed, his smile bright across his face. It was like he was back where he belonged, with the smell of ice and people, the energy and excitement of performing for judges. Phichit scoffed, taking Yuri's hand and dragging him back to the skater only area.

"Wait, wait, Phichit, I thought you wanted to meet Victor?" Yuri begged, digging his heels into the tile to stop. Nothing would deter Phichit, but he did stop after a moment, looking back at Victor.

Victor raised a hand, standing about ten feet back from where they were, the awkwardness almost radiating from him. Yuri waved him forward, and Victor did so, nervousness quickly fading into confidence that Victor normally radiated when meeting someone. Victor hesitated before offering Phichit his hand. He glanced nervously at Yuri for confirmation, but all he received was a slight nod of his head.

"Ah, so this is Victor?" Phichit's smile was small, tight, unlike anything that Yuri had ever seen before. "Yuri said you were pretty hot, but I don't see it."

"Phichit!" Yuri gasped, cheeks setting aflame. Phichit laughed as Yuri smacked his arm, delving into a conversation with Yuri and ignoring Victor.

Victor's smile turned tight, but he said nothing. The only thing that made him relax slightly was feeling Yuri take his hand, lacing their fingers together. He glanced at Yuri, but all he was given as a sight glance back as Yuri talked excitedly with Phichit.

"Come on, I everyone's so excited to see you!" Phichit was talking so excitedly, pulling Yuri forward, and as such pulling Victor forward as well.

A couple people checked badges, but they were mainly ignored by the masses. The press were busy talking to other people, and those who weren't busy were prepping for their first skate.

Victor had never seen such a seamless transformation before. It was like walking through a wall and seeing something completely different on the other side of it. Skaters were speaking with coaches, others were prepping and getting ready, but unlike the chaos that was outside, it was almost calm. Yuri didn't even blink at the transformation, still talking excitedly with Phichit as they looked around.

"Victor, are you paying attention?" Yuri suddenly turned to him, arching a brow at the other man. Victor laughed a little, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Yuri's smile told him he wasn't in trouble, but guilt bubbled in his stomach.

"I never thought I'd be back here again." Yuri sighed, turning back to Phichit. "I missed it more than I thought I would."

Phichit smiled, wrapping his arm around Yuri and easily pulling him away from Victor. Victor let it happen, standing a couple steps behind Yuri as Phichit led them over to Celestino. Phichit was going on about how excited he was about Yuri being there, how he didn't think Yuri would be able to make it.

"Actually, Victor's the one who got us here." Yuri cut in, grasping Victor's hand. "I wouldn't have been able to come if it wasn't for him."

Victor felt his chest puff up slightly in pride, but once more attention was taken off of him as they finally approached Celestino. Victor told himself it didn't matter, that this was all about Yuri right now, nothing else mattered, at least nothing else mattered to Victor.

"Yuri, it's been too long." Celestino clapped Yuri on the shoulder, a wide grin on his face. "How have you been?"

"Good, it's nice being home." Yuri returned, his smile easily. "Oh, Celestino, this is my boyfriend, Victor."

Celestino looked him over with a calculating eye, eventually reaching a hand out to shake Victor's own. Victor offered it easily, his hand almost crushed underneath the grip of the coach. Victor winced, shaking his hand once the handshake was over to get the feeling out of it.

"It's nice to meet you. Phichit has told me a lot about you, from Yuri, I'm assuming." Celestino crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't really appreciate you stealing my favorite student."

"Steal?" Victor questioned with a tilt of his head. "Yuri had another reason for leaving?"

Celestino grunted slightly, opening his mouth to answer but Phichit's voice interrupted them. Victor turned to Yuri, taking the chance to wrap his arm around Yuri and hold him close. Phichit refused to let go of his hand, but for now Victor said nothing, Phichit was Yuri's best friend, after all.

"Yuri, do you want to go and find our seats or just relax back here?" Victor asked. Phichit chattered away with Celestino, debating about some last minute tweaks to his routine.

"I want to stay back here. Are you okay to stay here?" Yuri asked. Victor nodded, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against Yuri's forehead.

Not even a month ago, Yuri would have blushed like crazy at the public affection, but he leaned into the kiss, only a soft tint to his cheeks. Victor smiled slightly, pushing down his own feelings.

"Yuri! Do you think I should risk a triple loop or play it boring and do a triple toe loop?" Phichit's voice broke them apart again, Victor barely suppressing a groan at another interruption.

"Oh, well," Yuri glanced up at Victor, clearing his throat, "what do you think would be better?"

Phichit immediately turned to Celestino and started ranting about how he should take the risk of a triple loop, Celestino arguing to take it safe and earn more points that way. Yuri nodded along with some points, but Victor struggled just to keep up. He was still learning all of the skating terms, some of the harder ones he could never remember.

"Yuri Katsuki?" A voice was an excited gasp, and Yuri turned away from Victor to look at the reporter. His eyes were wide with excitement, cameraman behind him and a clipboard pressed against his chest. Yuri blushed a little, pressing further against Victor's side.

"Oh, hello." Yuri greeted softly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Victor kept his arm around Yuri's shoulder, not moving away. The reporter glanced at them, murmuring out his name, Stéphane, when it was obvious that Yuri wouldn't remember it. Yuri flushed slightly, embarrassment coating his cheeks.

"Is it true what we've heard, the recent reports that Celestino has offered you a place with him again? Will we be seeing you on the ice again?"

Yuri's stiff form pressed against Victor's own, trying to stutter out a reply that wasn't a complete mess. Victor gave the reporter a look, but nothing happened until Yuri finally cleared his throat again and got out a real answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk right now. Phichit's about to go out on the ice." Yuri said firmly, his hand reaching over to take Victor's own. It was a tight grip, that Victor immediately returned in full.

"But we have more-"

"Yuri, you go find our seats and I'll get us something to eat?" Victor asked. He had no idea if this place even had a food court, but Yuri was nodding thankfully and Victor breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuri pulled away to hug Phichit and wrap his arms around him, and Victor pulled out his phone. What time was it in Japan? Either way, his fingers rushed over contact information until he found Yurio's. It rang four times before the gruff voice answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yurio grumbled. Victor laughed a little, but it sounded a bit forced.

"Have you talked to Yuri at all lately?" Victor asked, ignoring the grumbles and moans from Yurio on the other end of the line.

"Why the fuck would I talk with katsudon?" Victor could hear a cat meowing loudly in the background.

"Because ever since you went to visit him, you have lunch with him once a week at least." Victor laughed. "Have you talked with him lately?"

"God, if it'll get you off the phone faster, yes. I've talked with katsudon. Why?" The meowing stopped, and Victor could imagine Yurio petting his cat to calm it down.

"Has he mentioned anything about Celestino offering him a place back? About going back to skating?" He should be excited, it was good news! Yuri obviously missed skating. Yet all he felt was dread.

"Yeah."

Victor waited, tapping his foot slightly as he only heard silence on the other end. Victor sighed heavily.

"And?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Katsudon about this?" Yurio groaned. "Fine, fine, yes, he's gotten better with the finances and they're not struggling as much anymore."

"Oh, that's great! The money I gave Yuri helps?" Victor absolutely preened on the inside. Well, he did for a moment until there was a scoff on the other end.

"No, you idiot. I set up Katsudon with a website and started telling everyone in town about the hot spring. He's gotten a lot more business." Yurio sounded a bit too smug about it, making Victor frown. "So once he was good he quit his other job and called the guy with the hair."

"The guy with the hair-you mean Celestino?" Victor ran a hand through the fringe of silver hair. If he kept that up, he was going to make himself go bald.

"Whatever. I shouldn't even be telling you this. Hair guy said he would take Katsudon on, but it would be back to the schedule of sports and going back to the U.S. so he decided not to. Didn't tell me why, before you ask."

Victor let his mouth close. Yuri __loved __being on the ice. Now that Victor was better, Yuri had no problems showing him basic moves that he thought Victor could handle. Victor nodded, but then remembered Yuri couldn't see him.

"Thanks, Yurio. I'll bring you a present from Canada." Victor smiled weakly. Yurio scoffed on the other end.

"I want a moose."

"Not gonna happen."

Victor hung up the phone, his smile a bit more brighter than it was before. The hallway was almost deserted, and Victor rushed with the crowd to find his seat. It was one of the few available ones left, a tense Yuri sitting in his seat, with their signs of support for Phichit at his feet.

"You almost missed it!" Yuri jumped up, tugging Victor into his seat just as Phichit skated onto the ice. "Where have you been?"

"Couldn't find someplace selling drinks." Victor lied, a bit of guilt sitting in his gut. Yuri accepted the explanation though, picking up Victor's sign to hand to him.

"Hurry! Go Phichit!" Yuri beamed with excitement as the first notes of the song started to play over the ice. Victor watched the lights dim, but he was the only one in the building whose eyes weren't on the skater on the ice.

It was a romantic piece of music, that flowed over his form as he watched Yuri's bright smile. Salut D'Amor washed over them like the wave onto the sand. Yuri had turned down a chance to go back to skating to stay where he was. The media wouldn't have looked down on Yuri for taking a season off, he could have easily slipped back into competitive figure skating if he wanted, but Yuri chose to stay where he was. He chose to stay exactly where he was, with weekly dates with Victor, and dinners with Yurio, and taking care of an inn that would do well without him.

Victor dropped the sign, barely glimpsing pink glitter fall onto the edges of his pants as he cupped Yuri's face. Yuri opened his mouth to protest for a moment, but Victor was already pressing their lips together, eagerly demanding all of Yuri's attention. The song came to its peak just as they parted for breath, and as they pulled apart, the stadium erupted in applause.

"I love you," Victor breathed, "I love you so much, Yuri."

Yuri pressed a soft kiss against Victor's palm, red from the root of his hair all the way down to the collar of his shirt. He leaned on the tips of his toes, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Victor's mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

You can check me out on tumblr (Oilux) and twitter (Oilux_) for more writing! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this story, it would mean the world to me.


End file.
